Dr Frank N Furter Meets Captain Jack Sparrow
by Bri the Narrator
Summary: Captain Sparrow meets up with Frank, from The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Every kind of situation ensues... Really. The beginning of a story already over one thousand pages strong. Finished. Don't let the size scare you!
1. It All Begins

Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack and the Jolly Roger 

Authors Note, PLEASE READ: This is the beginning of a monumental saga in which Frank N. Furter and Captain Jack Sparrow meet up and start a life full of every story element one can think of. It starts out rough. (I do a lot of movie plugging, and I'm not quite comfortable with my characters yet.) However, if you can bear with that, I predict you may just find yourself hooked. This slightly awkward beginning blossoms into something awesome… so I'm told. (My self-esteem is not so high that I can praise my own work.)

Frank opened his eyes, which were smeared with blue make-up. He was sure he had been dead… Of course, he had never died before, so who was he to judge? He looked around. He was in the middle of a very crowded dirt road. Houses lined either side, the windows lit with evening's approaching sunset.

Looking down upon himself, he saw the corset, the glove, the garters, the fishnets… All still there. He looked up again. No one seemed to mind his attire or state as they bustled, hurried--or stumbled drunkenly-- past him. On closer inspection, he hadn't seen people dressed like these… ever. There was lots of leather, but not that really sexy kind… Lots of white, too. Other colors; dark greens, merry violets… He could recognize the corsets, though… Thank Goddess for those. Familiarity was key.

The manner of the people began to dawn on him. Many were off-balance, staggering around. Still others laughed and skipped their merry way. Still others were basically naked, entwined with someone or other…

Dr. Frank N Furter nodded, considering to himself, "Alcohol, corsets," He eyed a couple close by, "Free sex…" He shrugged, beginning to walk, "Not complaining."


	2. Ah, Gender Roles

"Jack!"

Captain Jack Sparrow turned as a thin, enticing redhead bound toward him. He smiled wanly, "Scarlet."

She slapped him promptly.

He shook his head once to clear it, then muttered, "You know, love, it's getting old… You could just say 'hello'…"

She frowned, "Jack, you left me!"

He swaggered on one hip and offered, "Sorry?"

She huffed, "Not good enough."

He stood, stunned, for a moment. Then, he snaked an arm around her waist and moved close to her. He whispered, "May I make it up to you?"

She pushed him away irritably, "No. I will not give in to you this time."

Frank N Furter had been watching this conversation from the beginning. At this point, he decided he had a responsibility to help one of his own breed…

He cleared his throat and said in a girlish, seductive tone, "Oh, Jack, just give it up, love… I know you care for her, love her, even, but she won't listen… Can't you see?" He walked swiftly to Jack's side and took his hand, "And if she doesn't want to love you…" Frank allowed himself an exquisite search of the man's body, "I wouldn't mind doing it for her…"

Jack had no idea what was up here… He noticed a few things right off the bat: This person was not someone he knew, and furthermore, this person was a man… However, he also noticed that this Godsend was out to help him. He prayed inwardly that only men could really tell when another man was… not a man.

Sparrow played along, pleading to Frank, "I can't just replace her… Elizabeth." It was the first name he could think of… Surprise, surprise.

Scarlet looked shocked, "Jack? You told this woman you loved me?"

Jack nodded vigorously, "Of course, love!" He swayed again, a hand in the air, posed regally by his ear. Frank found this creature very interesting… He had a hypnotizing way of moving, existing. And his hands accentuated everything he did.

Scarlet purred, "Oh, Jack…" She threw herself into his arms, and Jack held her for a while. Seeing a chance to thank his savior, he muttered, "May I have a moment? To… let dear Elizabeth down gently?"

She nodded sweetly, smiling, "Of course. I'll be in the bar, all right?" And he watched her disappear. Once she had entered the dimly lit bar's front doors, Jack turned to the man. His first words were, "Ye make an impressive woman, sir."

Frank dug a high-heeled shoe into the dirt, smiling, "I pride myself on it." He was using his real voice now, and Jack was surprised to find it deep and soothing, not girlish and wavering, as it had been. Frank continued, "I'm Dr. Frank N Furter… I'm a scientist."

Jack shook his hand, saying, "Never heard of you… I'm Captain Jack Sparrow…"

Frank asked quickly, "Where am I?"

Jack was glad to be of help, "Tortuga, mate. Home of willing women, rum galore, and well-callused hands from a game the ladies like to call 'Slap Jack'".

Frank chuckled, "So I see…"

After a few moments, Jack ventured, "Your clothes… Eh, ye're not from around here."

Frank shook his head, "Er, no… Actually, I'm still not quite sure where this is…"

Jack supplied some more info, "Near Port Royal, basically… Pirate town. My turf."

A thought struck Frank, "Pirate…? What year is this?"

Jack scratched his head thoughtfully, "I'm actually not quite sure…" Frank gave him an odd look, and Sparrow replied, "Rum'll do that to you… I think we're in the 1700's."

Frank's eyes widened, "Holy shit."

Jack jumped, "What?"

Frank looked at Jack warily, "I live in the year 1975… I was shot by a laser, then I fell in a pool and… drowned… and then I woke up here… In the 1700's?"

Jack looked puzzled, "Pool? What's a--"

Scarlet came out of the bar then, looking worried, "Jack? Come on, almost ready?"

He looked mournfully at Frank, "Uh… Yeah… Bye, Elizabeth."

Frank nodded. When Scarlet had turned her back, he mouthed, "I'll wait here."


	3. Typical Frank

Jack was gone a few minutes when Frank decided he had some time to make troub—look around. He looked at the building beside the bar, which read "Lady Mill's Open Arms". Frank smirked happily and chuckled. He was in the door in ten seconds flat.

A lot of women turned as Frank entered. The place was filled to bursting, therefore busy… Still, Frank had a way of turning heads… Or maybe it was the clothes… You know, from years and years later? … … No, no way… It was _definitely _Frank's aura.

He took the room in quickly. There was a wooden floor, except for a royal blue rug that led up a regal-looking staircase. The room could have looked quite classy, but was altered by many red or blue gaudy sheets hanging from every possible place.

A woman in a golden dress approached the doctor. He met her eyes, venturing, "Enchante."

She had hazel eyes and light brown hair that cascaded down to the middle of her back. She eyed Frank head to toe. At first, he was naïve enough to think she was checking him out. She commented quietly, "You're a man in woman's clothing… Well, a woman's corset… What's the rest? Where do you come from?"

Frank tried to smile smoothly, "Er… Well, I…" He decided to play… his usual card. He undid the corset and pulled it open slightly, "If the garments displease you, please… feel free to remove them."

She smiled seductively. After all, he _had _entered a brothel. The young woman said darkly, "My name is Bella…" She touched his chest with her palm as she said her name. She let one finger run down his body, continuing, "And you are…?"

She played with his navel as he replied smoothly, "Frank N Furter…"

She let his corset fall to the floor, and then lured him up the staircase. He watched her as she led him forward, whispering, "Well, Frankie… Allow me to help you with our dress code…" And she pulled him around a corner.


	4. The Song

Jack sat next to Scarlet at the bar. He really didn't like being around her too long, but he wouldn't let that show. He laid his old hat on the bar delicately, then signaled the bartender with a ringed finger.

He came over, and Jack said happily, "Two mugs o' rum and a bit of red wine, me good man…" He turned to Scarlet, "You want anythin'?"

Scarlet giggled, "I've done my fair share of drinkin' for the night."

He nodded and the bartender hurried to get Jack's order. After a few long seconds, Scarlet interrupted Jack's musings about that Furter character, "You really love me, Jack?"

He closed his eyes and mentally cursed Scarlet. He was trying to think, and anyone with half a brain would know that Captain Jack Sparrow loved no one. Instead of telling her this, however, he opened his eyes, forced a sweet smile, and… "Almost as much as the sea…"

She frowned, "You'll be leaving again, then…? On more adventures?"

He nodded as though she were slow, "No doubt, dear lady. The Pearl is me home, not this…" He gestured erratically around the bar, "Tortuga… Not that it isn't an exciting place…" He gave his companion a hard, meaningful look, "But it isn't where I belong… I am part of the Pearl… I'm an ornament at the helm… She is my true mate, and she calls me back to her side and guides me…" Scarlet seemed to refuse to understand his words. He said a rather bold thing next, "The only faithful relationship I keep."

She snapped back to him, "What? But you said…"

He cut her off, readjusting his hat on his head, "Scarlet, love…" The bartender had handed Jack his drinks, and Jack downed one mug of rum before speaking more, "You need to understand something…" He downed the second mug, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow…" He handed her the glass of red wine, finishing, "And Captain Jack Sparrow never met a woman he loved more than his dear Pearl…"

Scarlet took the drink from him as if in a dream, "Jack, I…"

He cut her off again, smiling nicely, "Goodbye slap?"

She grinned and backhanded him promptly. He bowed melodramatically and turned, "Till next time, love."

He hurried out, swerving around tables, chairs, and invisible objects that had him swaying left and right with every step. Of course, that's how Jack always was. Some said it was insanity, others said it was constant drinking… Jack said it was sea legs.

He was surprised to find that his new acquaintance, the scientist, was not outside like he had said he would be. Jack raised an eyebrow and squinted around. When he had scanned the whole street and found no trace of Frank, he turned his gaze to the buildings around him. He was just looking at 'Lady Mill's' sign when Frank came out of the very same building.

He was almost unrecognizable. He wore black pants that went just past his knees, boots that started just below the pants, and a long sleeved, white shirt with a 'v' in the front. This exposed most of Frank's chest. The only way that Jack could tell that this was the man he had run into before was by the blue something-or-other still smeared on his brow, eyes, and one streak, on his chest.

Jack hurried up to Frank, "What happened to yer other… things?"

Frank smiled, looking down at himself before returning his eyes to Jack, "The young lady that er… 'served' me wanted to keep them… She was utterly fascinated… I'm not too sure about these though…"

Jack shrugged, "You look like a pirate… But where did you get the clothes?"

"The woman said another customer of hers left them…"

Jack shook his head, "No, no… Where did you get the corset… and everything else?" He gave Frank a suspicious eye, "Is Singapore that different in the 1900's?!"

"I'm not from Singapore… I'm from…" Frank wondered for a moment whether explaining that he was from another planet would be too mind-boggling for the pirate. After all, everyone back in his own time barely would believe it… He continued carefully, "I guess you could say… I'm from England."

Jack took a bewildered step back, his eyes wide and startled, "There a second England I don't know about, mate?"

Frank was quick to answer, "Well… Not everyone, in my time, dresses like I do… They have a label for me… like a disease. Transvestite."

Jack stared at Frank for a long time before saying quietly, "We all got labels, Furter… I'm a pirate, that's mine… Transvestite?" Jack was very literate, though no one really considered him so. Therefore, he didn't need Frank's help in finding the words meaning. He continued, "Trans… That's 'cross'… Vest, that's clothes… You cross clothes…" He smiled, happy with himself, "With dames, am I right?"

Frank grinned sheepishly, "That's the gist of it, yeah…" They began to walk in any old direction, "What's pirate life like?"

Jack paused in his… unique… walk to think. He finally spoke, "It's free reign… Adventure… Liberation… Can be wonderful…" He thought of Will, and the soon to be, Elizabeth Turner. Then he thought of Will's father, "And tragic…" He seemed to come back to his giddy self, "Probably best understood in the song."

"What song?"

A very big glint came into Jack's eye, "You don't know the song?" Frank shook his head, and Jack's face broke into a very mischievous grin, "Could fix that…"


	5. He Always Carries a Knife

The two new friends sat happily in a bar on the other end of Tortuga called "The Wench's Sword". Frank was sipping delicately from a not-so-delicate mug, a smile on his lips. This was due to regal, powerful, respect-demanding Jack, singing out of tune and giddy:

We pillage, we plunder,

We rifle and loot,

Drink up me hearties,

Yo ho!

We kidnap, and ravage,

And don't give a hoot,

Drink up me hearties,

Yo ho!

Yo ho, yo ho!

A pirate's life for me!

When Jack had finished, he swayed a bit, grinned lopsidedly, and took a very manly (Aar!) swig of rum. When he had put his mug back on the wooden table they sat at, Frank shook his head in disbelief, "Really bad eggs?"

Jack nodded vigorously, holding up his index finger, "Mhm, and don't forget devils…" He looked drunkenly into the depths of his mug, then continued, "And black sheep."

Frank nodded, completely amused… and happy for the older captain's company. Well, he seemed older, anyway. Frank didn't know for sure. He did know that Jack was quite the interesting companion. From what the good doctor could gather, Sparrow was a man of the sea, indeed, a devoted pirate. He seemed to be in love with his ship, the _Black Pearl_. He also appeared to roll with every punch, or rather, every change in the winds.

All this together made Frank feel quite attracted to Jack… He was different enough to be of interest, familiar enough to understand, and freewheeling enough… to be… 'experimental'.

Of course, Dr. Furter couldn't forget his originality… Why the bloody hell was he in the 1700's? _How _the hell was he in the 1700's, actually. Furthermore, how would he get back? More important than both of those, when would he get his hands on a corset again?! ( Hoopla! )

Jack broke into his reverie. He tapped Frank's nose sharply and slurred, "Are ye dead? My ssssingin'ss s'not tha' bad…"

Frank regained his composure quickly, and chuckled, "Uh, no, no… It's not that…" He produced an ironic grin, "I was trying to decide whether there are any songs about transvestites… I don't think there are."

Jack flailed both arms in the air, proclaiming, "Tha's all right! We can write one!"

Frank's grin widened gleefully, and then… "We could…" He couldn't explain it… Jack just inspired him into it… Even if he was drunk. Later, Frank would never be able to explain what made him say what he said next, "I think I'd like your life, Jack."

Jack gave him an odd look. Not to say it was skeptical; it was an odd reaction. One Frank would not have expected in response to his statement. The captain looked as though he regretted Frank's existence. Then, when Frank had more time to study the look, he realized it was not regret… it was pity. Jack finally spoke, "No, you wouldn'…"

Frank noticed how suddenly Jack had become sober, "Why wouldn't I?"

Jack took his time responding. He looked around the bar, not seeing it. He looked at his rum, not seeing that either. Frank could tell; he always watched eyes. Jack then looked at his own hand. It was covered in scars, some tiny, a few slightly larger. They weren't very defined. They looked almost as though they belonged there; like they had been there since Jack had been born. Finally, "It's not all rum and looting…" He turned his hand over, palm up, and ran a weaving finger down a long scar, "There are dark moments."

Frank cocked his head to get a closer look at said scar. It seemed different from the others. It went from the last of his palm to his wrist in a diagonal line. He finally gained the courage to ask, "What's that from? Fight?"

Jack looked up at his new ally, his eyes full of seriousness, "A fight. With meself."

Frank looked confused, so Jack had no choice… He went into another tale of his past—he had already told Frank a few(including Elizabeth and Will Turner's story)—and had Frank leaning off his stool…

"When dear Barbossa left me on tha' bloody island, he knew my pride was too strong to let me use the pistol he left me… But the two first days were hot… The heat made me weak… But I wouldn't use the damn pistol. I swore as I jumped off me own ship, hands in rope, that the gun in me teeth was never meant for me. I swore Barbossa would get it back; it was his, not mine.

"So, after the two days… I knew I wasn't gonna make it. But, mate, it… I knew I was dyin', but me body wouldn't let that stand… It kept fightin' the heat and the thirst… I knew so long before me body knew… It… It was horrible, and I lay in agony… But I wouldn' use that pistol."

Frank was grave as he realized what Jack was getting at. He let Jack finish without interrupting, however, "It took too long…"

Jack's eyes put forth a picture for Frank to view. It held pain, anger at oneself, anger at another, pride, and above all… He could see that Jack was ashamed. Through everything else, ashamed.

Sparrow dropped his eyes to the scar on his wrist, muttering, "I always carry a knife."

Frank respected Jack so much more right then. This was a feat in the first place, for Frank had never truly respected anyone. Jack had earned Frank's respect since he had said 'we all got labels, Furter…'. Now, it was only more intense. The transvestite, no longer a transvestite, allowed the pirate his time to examine his own thoughts before asking, "When… How did you find the rum cellar?" (Jack had already told him vaguely about being trapped on the island and finding the rum, followed by the rumrunners… Now he wanted the last piece of missing information.)

Jack raised his gaze again, "I couldn't look at my arm after I'd… attacked it. I was already angry with me self, and the pain was horrible. I threw me knife into the sand a few feet from me… And I heard a noise. Frank, sand does not make noise, no matter how long yer brain has been fryin' in the sun."

This made Frank chuckle, and Jack managed a small, miniscule smile. He continued, "I crawled over to said knife… I started clawing sand away… with one hand. Not long after that, I saw the wooden planks… Part of a rather large hatch. I used the last of me strength to lift it from the sand, then fell in, hoping me suspicions were right… They were… I had rum and shade… and the promise of company soon enough."

Frank nodded, taking it all in and leaning back a bit, "Well… That's quite an adventure."

Jack smiled thankfully, "Easier said than done…"

Frank wiped a curl of his hair from his face, "I imagine so…"

Silence ensued, until Jack finally asked a question he didn't want the answer to. He wanted, for some reason, to know what this mysterious fellow could take… Wanted to know if he could be… "So, Frank… Still think it's a pirate's life for you?"

Frank looked almost startled. Given a few seconds however, he was able to look Jack in the eyes and devote his mind to his words, "I do, Captain."


	6. Think Fast

Jack couldn't believe his ears. His mind raced with answers he could give to this young man's bold statement. However, he couldn't pick one good enough. He was too occupied with the fact that he had still said yes… He felt strange in that he had wanted in his heart for Frank to become a long-term ally… And he'd called him 'captain'… His captain?

Jack's lips moved slowly, "Ever used a sword, mate?"

Frank shook his head, desperately trying to see into Jack's head. He wanted terribly to know what the captain thought of his answer; whether or not he planned to do anything about it… "No… But I've used a pick axe."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Pick axe? You should be talkin' to Will Turner, not me."

Frank continued, "That's not the point, though, is it? I've used one… I've killed someone…"

Frank thought that Jack's response to this would be one of shock… or fear. Perhaps anger. Then again, he was beginning to see that Jack was unpredictable. This held true even now, as Jack merely shrugged, nodded, and said, "I've killed scores." He brightened a little, "Well, maybe you could be a pirate… I could teach you how to use a sword… How's yer thinkin'?"

Frank raised an eyebrow, "My IQ? I'm very smart--"

Jack cut him off, "No, not… what you said. It doesn' matter how smart ye are… if ye can't think fast…"

The super-scientist looked stumped. He mumbled, "I've never really been in a situation where I've had to…" He trailed off, remembering his 'death'… He hadn't thought fast at all… He'd climbed a freaking curtain. He recounted the story to Jack, "Uh… I should have thought fast when I was being held at laser-point—It's like a gun. The man who shot me, Riff Raff, broke in while I was dancing with a group of… acquaintances. He walked toward me with the laser, a friend behind Riff screamed… He turned and shot her… I screamed, and I…" He looked embarrassed, "I climbed the curtain on the wall behind me as a defense… As you know, he shot me… Not much of a quick thinker, I guess… But what could I have done?"

Jack didn't need time to think about it. He answered promptly, "When Riff turned and shot yer friend, you should've rushed him, kicked him, what have you… and taken his… laser."

Frank's eyes widened in surprise, "I never thought of that… I was too scared for Columbia, the friend, and myself…"

Jack raised his palms in a 'what can you do?' gesture, "In my business, you have to stay detached. Never let the events going on around you take yer full attention… You can bet that yer enemy is distracted if you are, so always be the one that doesn't stay that way quite as long."

Frank nodded, trying to absorb the words, sear them into his skull. Jack's mind switched to other things very quickly, "So, where are ye stayin'?"

Dr. Furter frowned, "I'm not sure… Are there places here?"

Jack nodded, tilting his head, "There are, mate…" He leaned forward, hands pulling at air, "But tha's not what I'm askin'…" He lowered his eyelids and swayed forward a bit, "Are ye stayin' in Tortuga…" He smiled warmly, "Or on me ship?"


	7. Ye Be Just Like Jack

Jack's eyes were rimmed with pride as he gazed forward and up, one arm gesturing in the same direction, "Frank, I present… my Pearl." (Aar!)

Frank looked. It was a grand ship. It was cleaner than any other ship at the dock, and its sails billowed proudly from their masts. The sails were an untainted white now, no longer the pitch black that Barbossa had put forth. The moon gave the ship an eerie, yet proud, look. Frank could only say, "Wow…"

Jack beamed, "Exactly." Just as he was asking Frank to follow him on, Mr. Gibbs appeared on deck.

He called down, "Jack! Heard yer voice!" He noticed Frank, "Who's that, Cap'n?"

Jack waved, "Mr. Gibbs, meet Mr. Furter. He will be joining us, at least for a spell."

Gibbs waved at Frank, "Ahoy, sir."

Frank felt awkward. He didn't want to say anything non-piratey… He just nodded and tried to wing it, "Er… Yeah… Ahoy to you, too… mate?" (Aar!)

Jack chuckled and put a hand on Frank's shoulder. He advised, "Don't try so hard… I don't talk to you about corsets and tea, right?" (Hoopla!)

Frank laughed a little and smiled, "Yes, I see… No, stereotypes."

Gibbs walked at Jack's side as soon as the two made it onto the ship. He said in an orderly manner, "Anna Maria has been ranting about you going off and drinkin'…"

Jack gave Gibbs an amused look, "When does she not?"

Frank wanted to be up to speed, "Anna Maria?"

They kept walking as Jack said, "I commandeered a ship of hers--" He saw Frank's confusion and elaborated, "Comandeered… (Aar!) Means stole….scratch that, borrowed without permission. Nautical term… Use it." When Frank nodded to show he'd understood, Jack continued, "I commandeered a ship of hers from here after I got off the island Barbossa left me on…" He put a finger to his chin, "O' course… she wasn' too happy about that… When I came back here with Will Turner, the boy of Bootstrap, like I told you… She insisted I get her another ship… So she ended up on the crew. It's not heaven havin' her… But she'd probably have killed me, had I not let her aboard…"

Frank understood, but had a question. He was beginning to put himself in a pirate's frame of mind… Or maybe it was the fact that he had had this happen to him… One of these reasons made him ask… "Wouldn't she be the type to commit a mutiny?"

Jack smiled, "Yer thinkin'…" Then he shook his head, "Nah… She's not _that _set on havin' her own vessel… Actually, I think she rather likes things the way they are… She only complains to keep up the act of being angry with me… Her ego is even bigger 'n mine."

Said ego-tripped female seemed to come out of nowhere as she slapped Jack square in the face. He whipped his face back toward her, "Where the bloody hell did you come from?!"

She growled and made to slap him again, but he caught her hand. She settled for snarling, "My ego?! My ego, _Captain _Sparrow?! I swear to God, if I hear--" She registered Frank. She freed her hand of Jack's and studied him, "Who are you?"

Jack tried to save his new friend. He said frantically, "He's nobody special--"

Anna Maria made to slap Jack again, so he shut up and raised his hands in surrender. Frank said cautiously, "Uh… Hi… Frank N Furter, that's me…" He reached out, intending to shake her hand. She reacted to this by… slapping Frank.

He rubbed his cheek slowly, saying, "Ow…" He gave Anna Maria a sad look, "Sorry?"

She made a snorting noise and stated angrily, "Ye be just like Jack…" She turned back to said pirate, "He'd better not be as reckless as you, Jack, or I'll-"

Jack made shooing motions with his hands, "He's not, he's not! He'll leave you alone, I swear…" Jack swerved toward Frank, then back to Anna Maria, deciding. Finally, he leaned into one shoulder and mumbled, "He won't bug ye, love… He's uh… He's a um… eunuch…" (Hoopla!)

Frank looked shocked, "I am n--!"

Jack stepped down hard on Frank's toe, and Anna Maria just snarled again and turned around. She called behind her, "I'm going to sleep, Cap'n… The rest of the crew has already gone to bed… Good night to the both of you."

Frank called back, "You too, Miss!"

He received a hiss in response. Jack looked at Frank pityingly, "Sorry, mate, but it's best if we keep up the eunuch story… She'll despise ye less…"

Frank rolled eyes, "Oh, that's an improvement."

Jack nodded, "I agree…"

Mr. Gibbs spoke for the first time in a while, "Where will Mr. Furter be staying, sir?"

Jack pondered… and pondered. Finally, he offered, "The mess hall's free until we can figure somethin' out… Ye could use the tablecloth for a blanket…"

Frank's eyes widened, "A tablecloth?!"

Jack winked, "Pirate's life, remember?" He squinted at his friend, "Or… are ye havin' second thoughts?"

Frank breathed deep and set his shoulders, "No! Of course not! A tablecloth is satisfactory…"

Jack smirked, "Good… Although…" He lifted a finger, putting his other arm on Frank's shoulder as they walked toward a cabin doorway, "Watch it with long words around the crew… I don' mind it, but Tortuga… doesn't really have a primary focus on education… savvy?"

Frank's eyes glittered with excitement in what he was embarking on… becoming a pirate? Perhaps that was it. But there was something else… He felt it. He nodded to Jack, his vocal cords making the word his own, "Savvy."

Mr. Gibbs opened the cabin door for both of them and let them pass. This was Jack's room. It had a small bed in the corner; that is to say, a wooden shelf, a small quilt, and a cushion. On the wall, right next to the bed, was a tiny desk. It held scrolls, an ink well, a feather pen, and a few charms and beads.

Jack saw Frank eyeing these trinkets, and Jack sauntered over to the desk. Picking up a charm with the Jolly Roger on it, he explained, "Not all of me keepsakes would hang in my hair without makin' a lot of unhelpful noise…" He snatched a piece of twine from the desk's only drawer and walked back to Frank. Without a word, he gathered a curl of Frank's hair on the right side of his head. He expertly tied in the Jolly Roger charm and stepped back to admire his work. He nodded, satisfied, "Now yer startin' to look the pirate, mate."

Frank smiled, "Really? Thanks… Have you a mirror?" (Hoopla!)

Jack raised an eyebrow, "A what?"

Frank gasped and shook his head, "Sorry… Never mind."

Jack's eyes shifted, "All… right… Anyway…" He lifted a hatch in front of the desk, revealing a staircase. He motioned for Frank to go first. He did, and he ended up in the kichen… er, mess hall. It had a wooden table in the center, and an iron stove in the corner. Jack moved swiftly to a small cabinet next to the oven and opened it. He removed a black tablecloth and threw it over the table.

It had a few rips in it, and Frank asked, "Sword fighting during dinner make those holes?" (Aar!)

Jack laughed, good-humored as he was. He explained, "Actually, that used to be one of my ship's sails… I didn't much think the holes were helping her speed much… You see how smart Barbossa is? So, yeah, the sails are tablecloths now…" He pulled out a second one and set it at the end of the table, "Or sheets and pillows, in your case."

As Jack had been talking, Frank had been looking around. He had found a pan by the stove and now studied himself. He commented, "I do look like a pirate…"

Jack looked at him, amused that he was using the pan this way. After a while, he nodded, "O' course you do… _Captain Jack Sparrow _doesn't lie." He smirked and offered, "You could use a hat, though…"

Frank turned, putting the pan down. He eyed Jack's hat, and Jack, in response, pulled it from his head to his chest protectively. This made Frank laugh, "All right, I'll get me own…"

Jack's eyes widened, and so did his smirk. He put a hand to his ear delicately, "What was that, mate?"

Frank thought back on what he'd said… _All right, I'll get me own… _He grinned, too, "Me own… Not my own…"

Jack put his hands together and did a small bow, "It's rubbin' off on ye, hehe… Well, g'night, Mr. Furter."

Frank nodded at Jack's retreating back, "Goodnight… Captain."

Jack turned his head over his shoulder and winked, leaving without another word.


	8. I Swear the Reiteration of the Song Does...

Frank yawned and sat up in his bed—er, on his table…That was a rough night to be sure… He groaned and shook his head, "Ooh… My head…" He looked around slowly, recalling where he was and how he had gotten there.

When his mind caught up with him, he noticed a thin high window. He staggered over to it, sleep still with him. The sun was just rising outside the _Pearl_, and the sea bay of Tortuga looked glorious to Frank. He smiled, whispering to himself, "I'm up horribly early… But I'm glad…"

He imagined Jack must already be up, standing proudly on the deck facing the bay, breathing in the morning air and reveling in the magnificent sunrise. With this in mind, he ran up the stairs, undid the hatch, and crawled into Jack's cabin. To his surprise, Jack was still sound asleep, one arm hanging oddly over his 'bed'. He was snoring at a reasonably audible volume. (Aar!) Frank was surprised he hadn't heard it in the mess hall.

He made his way cautiously over to his new captain. He couldn't resist… He pulled the sheet away from Jack's body, just a bit… He wore no vest or shirt, as he had done the day before. Frank drank him in; his chest, like his hands, had faded scars… Medals of honor. His chest was free of hair, and Frank knew he must shave it one way or another… Frank, having briefly studied movement science—in a very obscure section of physics—knew that not having very much hair would help him to run or swim faster… Not as much wind/current resistance…

He did, however, have some hair starting below his belly button, which ended abruptly, for Frank, at his leather (again, not the sexy kind… although Frank wouldn't say it looked unpleasant on Jack) pants and belt.

Frank wanted… very badly… to reach out and touch… But he couldn't. He felt somehow separated from Jack… He felt that it would be outside his rights as a member of the crew… and Jack being the captain. This was an odd, new feeling. Frank never had a limitation of rights. He felt angry for a minute, and then calmed himself, returning the blanket to Jack's chest.

He noticed, with no small amount of amusement, that Jack had his hat clutched in the hand that was not hanging to the floor. Frank muttered, "I guess hats and pirates are like… children and teddy bears…"

Jack snorted and rolled over, startling Frank. He jumped, then chuckled to himself. He reached out his hand again, but this time to poke Jack's shoulder, "Captain?"

Jack grunted and shifted a bit. Frank poked him harder, "Jack?"

Still no response from the hat-loving pirate. Frank barked in his ear, "Hoopla, Captain!" (Hoopla!)

Jack sat up straight, yelling, "Come back here you wench! Just because I'm in a cleric's robes doesn't mean I can't catch you! Give me back my pants, you little--!"

Frank's eyes widened, and he shouted, "Whoa, Jack!"

Jack shut his mouth and looked at Frank as if he'd never seen him before. He squinted, "You're not Governor Swann's wife…"

Frank chuckled, "What?"

Jack seemed to wake up a bit, "Oh, Frank… What are ye doin' in here?"

Frank shrugged, "I woke up, saw the sun rising, and decided you might be up to see it… Seeing as you weren't, I woke you up…"

Jack stood up, hobbled over to the window, gave it a brief glance, then crawled back into bed, saying in a monotone, "Sun… Whoopde-doo… Lovely… Stunning… Breathtaking. G'night." And he was instantly snoring.

Frank raised an eyebrow, "Oh… O----kay… Note to self: Jack is not a morning person…" He looked out Jack's bigger window and sighed, "Then again, and this is another note to self, nor am I… I just don't usually sleep on tables… wrapped in sadistic sails…" He smiled, "Mmm… Sadistic… Ah, language…"

He turned back to Jack. He called, a little unsure, "Jack?"

Jack started awake again, "STOP BLOWIN' HOLES IN MY SHIP!!!" He gasped harshly for a few minutes, then saw Frank, yet again. He sighed and let his muscles relax, "Frank, yer a very interesting person, but eh… I don't do breakfast well… It all ends up over the side of the ship, anyway…"

Frank made a pleading motion with his hands, "Sorry, Jack, I just wondered… Where are you… uh, we… sailing next?"

Jack blinked and put his hands under his head, "Most likely Port Royal—that's where dear William and Elizabeth live… I figure the wedding's comin' up, and I love weddings…" He looked at Frank pointedly, "Free rum, you know."

Frank shook his head slowly, "Jack you have some priorities, you know--"

But Jack was snoring again. Frank looked disbelievingly at his captain. Finally, grinning, he muttered, "You can lead a pirate to water…" With that he tiptoed, still managing to make it look good by the way, out of the cabin and on deck.

The sun was shining faintly now, and Frank looked happily out at Tortuga, still not awake. Now that it wasn't swarmed with people, he could see the streets well. It looked so homey… It looked very 'vacation cabin in New Hampshire'-ish. Frank moved to the catwalk off the ship. As he was about to disembark, a crisp voice barked from behind him, "Mr. Furter, where are ye headed?!"

Frank turned. It was Anna Maria, and she looked positively livid. Frank did a little bow and said, "I was going to have a bit of a walk, since the town's quiet…"

She sniffed in disbelief, "I'd bet my life that yer headed to a tavern to down a few mugs before Jack takes yer idea!"

Frank smiled over-sweetly and remarked, "Well, m'lady, if you did that, you'd be quite dead."

She growled, running up to him. Of course, she made to slap him. However, Frank was a quick learner. He caught her wrist and murmured, "Sorry, honey, but 'Slap Frank' doesn't have much of a ring to it."

She hissed, "Release me!"

He smirked and laughed… (Ah that laugh… er—Ahem!) "I'd rather not. I like my nose going straight forward, not bent to one side." He threw her back a bit, not hard, just so she wouldn't be able to slap him. He bowed again, "I'm going for said walk… Adieu."

Anna Maria scowled as he practically skipped down the catwalk to the dock. (Hoopla! Come on, picture Frank, in a pirate suit, skipping! Yeah, you know you like it.) He really did want to go for a walk. He certainly wasn't going to get back to sleep. Besides, they would probably be leaving for Port Royal soon… He wanted to have a good few memories of Tortuga.

He passed what looked like a kind of diner, and moved on to find that Tortuga had a library. He said to himself amiably, "Citizens of Tortuga are literate?" And with that, he went in. It was silent, and he was not surprised that no one else was in the building. It had dusty wooden floors… Shelves with hundreds of books, but it looked as though no one had ever touched them… ever.

He, being the scientist he was, searched for lab records, experimental re-countings, anything… But all he could find were mythology books… He shook his head, "Downside number one." He flipped through more books, however, just to see… Finally, he found something that made his breathe catch. He read its title in a whisper, "The Many adventures of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow of _The Black Pearl_." He opened it to the first page, and read aloud, "The writing chronicled herein is Jack's very own journal, which was found after one of the captain's most recent escapes: that from the noose at Port Royal, brandished at him by the Port Royal Governor, Mr. Swann."

Frank grinned, "I wish someone was around… I'd like to borrow this…"

Jack suddenly said from right behind Frank, in a slow, sneaky drawl, "Funny… To me, it seems ye wouldn' need to ask to borrow it, mate… Seein' as it's mine."

Frank jumped, "Oh, Jack!"

He sighed, taking the book from Frank, "_Captain… Captain _Jack…" His words trailed as he looked through his own writings. Finally, he shut the book and gave it back to Frank, "Invasion of privacy…"

Frank pleaded, "I'm sorry…"

Jack gave Frank a cheery look, "I'm kidding… There's nothing of value in there… A few mad ravings… Some rum recommendations…" He nodded at the book, "I don' mind ye readin' it… Just skip the dir'y parts."

Frank smirked, "Sorry Jack, I don't think I can…"

Jack patted Frank's shoulder, "Oh, fine… Just don't start reading passages out loud like it's bloody _Macbeth_, savvy?"

Frank nodded, "All right… Wait… you got up."

Jack squinted, "What?"

Frank was in sudden awe, "You got out of bed…"

Jack looked confused, and then understanding flickered on his face, "Oh, yeah, that… I was only pretending to be asleep the second time…" He gave Frank a wary look, motioning for him to follow out the door, "In the hopes that ye would stop naggin' me."

Frank followed with the book, somewhat surprised, "Oh… Hey, you know, Anna Maria gave me a hard time…" Frank's voice trailed off as they walked farther away, looking like best friends since birth. Far off, one could hear Mr. Gibbs calling his morning greeting to the two, and Anna Maria commanding, "Hoist the anchor! We're off to Port Royal, mates!"

Not long after this, Jack could be seen at the helm of his _Pearl_, one knee on the small, lifted base of it, and hair twitching in a small breeze. Frank was watching him steer with rapt attention. He sat on the bow of the ship, right on the rim. He had one leg propped on his other leg's knee, and his shirt shook in the aforementioned breeze. So did the Jolly Roger in his hair. When Frank felt this brush his cheek, he remembered what he had decided to become… Even if he hadn't really thought this way before… He looked up at the main mast of the _Pearl_ and saw it in all its glory… The black flag, with the very same Jolly Roger…

Jack saw Frank looking at it. He smiled, readjusting his grip on the helm, "Devils and black sheep…"

Frank smiled back, "And _really _bad eggs."

_Drink up, me hearties, yo ho!_


	9. Bloody, Bloody, Bloody! ARR!

"Hey, Jack?"

Jack ignored the fact that Frank hadn't called him 'captain', noticing that his friend looked a little wistful, "Yes?"

Frank hopped down from his spot on the bow. He walked over to Jack, choosing his words carefully, "I think I should tell you something… It's about… my sexuality."

Jack's eyes dipped for a millisecond, then returned to Frank's own. He whispered, a smile creeping at the corner of his mouth, "You mean ye really _are _a eunuch?!"

Frank laughed, shaking his head, "No, no… Not that…" Frank was almost angry with himself for a moment. He was so different around Jack… With anyone else, it would be 'Hey, guess what? I'm bisexual! Don't like it? Well, monkey poo on you, my friend' and that would be it… But Jack made him feel inferior somehow… Frank could handle Anna Maria… He could take Columbia… He knew how to handle the brothel women… But he could not handle… couldn't take Jack. He took a deep breath and hurried on, "I'm not a… 'normal' man…" (Hoopla!)

Jack almost laughed. He gave Frank a look that said 'Tell me something I don't know, President Nixon' in Frank's mind. Jack spoke, "I'm not either… What's on yer mind?"

Frank found himself making hand gestures as he spoke, "I mean, seriously… I'm not…"

Jack waved his hands around in front of Frank's face, making Frank back up. Jack smirked, "Sorry, couldn' resist… Ye really are takin' after me, aren't you?" He shifted his weight and let his hands float in their regular manner, "But, being serious, what exactly is it that yer getting' at?"

Frank sighed, "Oh… never mind."

Jack looked concerned. He abandoned the helm for a moment to stop Frank from walking into Jack's cabin. He put his hands out in a 'hold on, there' manner, "Hang on, mate…" He smiled slightly, "I go both ways, too…" (Aar!)

Frank's eyes widened. Christmas had come early. He stammered, "No way… Really, Jack?"

Jack gave Frank a look of genuine pity. He shook his head sadly, "No… Not really… Sorry, mate, but I was pretty sure I was wrong… I suspected, and figured I could try to get it out of ye by…"

Frank's look was steel, "Lying?"

Jack got slightly panicked, "Yer angry? Why?"

Frank refused to let his voice crack. He growled, "Oh, I have no idea, Jack. Could it be because you're making fun of me… You led me on…" He cringed and looked angrily at the floor, "I thought labels meant nothing to you."

Jack reasoned, "Now, I didn' say that…" Frank turned to go into the cabin again, but Jack cut him off, "Nor did I say I had a problem with yours…" He tried to make amends, "Look, if I've really upset you… I didn't mean to lead ye on… Actually…" He waited for Frank to look at him. Finally, when Frank did look, Jack continued, "I wouldn' know for sure if I go… I've ne'er, eh…"

Frank became very occupied with the floor. He finally murmured, "Never mind, Jack… I didn't mean to go all… as you put it… 'corsets and tea' on you… I understand."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Understand what?"

Frank smiled, "I could never be the _Pearl_."

Jack smiled, too. He saw a way to change the subject for the better. He put out his hand, "How's this, Frank? You buy me a new hat, and I'll share my one and only with you… What say you to that?"

Frank smiled a little, but said, "I have no money…"

Jack winked, "There's more 'n enough treasure to be had… Just gotta find it… So, what say you? Do we have an accord… First Mate Furter?"

Frank shook his hand decidedly, "Yes… Ok."

Frank waved good-naturedly then, heading into the cabin. Jack called, "Oh, and Furter?" Frank turned, his hand still on the door handle. Jack raised a finger, "Make sure, when ye get it, me hat has a nice feather on it." (Aar!)

Frank laughed, giving a thumbs up, "Feather, got it." And he went inside the cabin and shut the door.

Jack sighed and returned to the helm. He spent a long time thinking over many different things. He thought of Elizabeth… He thought about how he'd had the perfect chance to bed—well, 'sand' her on the island… and not taken the chance… Then again, she hadn't really been drunk… Then again, again, she would have to have done it if he asked because she was pretending and didn't want to be caught in a lie… He shook his head. Too confusing, not good.

He moved on to Will; good, strong, faithful lad… He had felt an odd, unfamiliar feeling around Will. It was akin to pride; love… But Jack knew this was born of the fact that he was the son of Bootstrap Bill… or hoped that, anyway.

For an hour or so, Jack questioned himself. He came up, the hour passed, with nothing new… No enlightenment… No decision. He prayed that things would be easy, and that Frank wouldn't try to bring up the subject again… He wanted to stay friends with the lad… Didn't want preferences in the way. He said to the sea, "Bloody shame that Anna Maria is the only lass on this ship…"

Anna said from behind him, "Why's it a bloody shame?!"

Jack jumped, then turned, flailing his arms, "Mother of God, woman! Please, I beg of you, make yerself known _before _I lapse into the habit of talkin' to meself!" (Aar!)

She remained set, "Why's it a bloody shame?"

He rolled his eyes, "It's not a bloody shame, all right? Yer a bloody good lass, and ye yell louder than any-bloody else on this bloody ship. I'm sure that'll come in bloody handy some day, but right bloody now, I want me bloody space! Go swab the bloody deck or something, all right?!" (Aar!)

Anna Maria raised an eyebrow, "This is the 'bloody' deck."

Jack screamed, "Swab the other bloody deck!"

She shrugged, "And by the way, you just said 'bloody' nine times in five sentences." And she walked away calmly.

Jack ran a hand through his hair, turning back to the helm and muttering, "I need to keep me mouth shut… Stupid mouth… Ye're always getting' me into trouble… I really need to…" He smiled, feeling optimistic, "Drink some rum…" (Aar!) He turned quickly, "Mr. Gibbs!"

The man appeared around the corner of Jack's cabin almost instantly, "Yes, Cap'n?"

Jack smiled, "Take the helm awhile, me good man… Mr. Furter and I are to be enjoying some rum."

"Yes, sir."

Gibbs took Jack's place, and Jack put his palms together in that praying motion that he does as a kind of 'thank you', nodded his head in a tiny bow, and sauntered crookedly to his cabin door. He swung it open and called in, "Mr. Furter, I propose a toast! He turned to shut the door behind him, and said in shutting it, "To endless toasting."


	10. Hey Jack, I've Fallen and I Can't Get Up

They were sitting in the mess hall, with two stools they'd pulled out from a corner. Frank wasn't sipping his drink like a gentleman anymore. He was gulping down his rum rather hungrily, actually… As was Jack. When Jack finally put down his… was it tenth or eleventh… bottle of rum, he slurred, "Sso, Frank…"

Frank put his own mug down and leaned forward, his eyelids half-lowered in his tipsy-ness, "Uhum?"

Jack made little circles in the air with one finger as he stumbled over the following, "How's uh… the uh… the uh… Tha' journal… thing… I wrote that…" He looked unsure for a moment, then asked, "Right?"

Frank smiled lopsidedly, "Yeah… I started to read it… an' then you came down…"

Jack nodded, "Did ye get to the part where I attacked seagulls with a twig made o' rum?"

Frank laughed, "No… not yet." Laughter continued to plague him, and he slipped off his chair. Jack looked down at him humorously, "Hello, love… Very graceful, that."

Frank struggled to get up, made it to his knees, then lapsed into another fit of laughter, and surrendered once again to the floor. He moaned giddily, "Hey, Jack… I've fallen and I can't get up."

Jack laughed and stood up. He gave Frank his hand. Frank hung on and pulled, but when he did, Jack just hit the floor. He smiled at Frank, "What now?"

Frank thought a moment, then screamed upward, "Anna Maria!"

She ran in, looking worried. Then, she saw Frank and Jack and the state they were in. She scowled, putting her hands on her hips, "Yer drunk out of yer minds."

Frank nodded, "That's why we called you. We've uh… fallen, and we can't get up."

She growled, "You expect me to even _want _to help you? I'd rather not touch ye! You can lay there!"

Jack used his hands to guide his speech, "Tha's fine, lass. Ye don' have to touch us… All ye really have to do is hand us the rum off the table."

She squealed angrily and hurried back up the stairs and through the hatch, slamming it behind her. Frank looked at Jack, "I think she's mad."

Jack closed his eyes and sighed happily, "Eh, she's just playin' hard to get."

"Do you like her?"

Jack played with a ring on his finger, "I s'pose… She's fun…" He gave Frank a coy look, "But sometimes I wonder, if she ever turned her temper on herself, how alive she'd be afterward…"

Frank snickered, "Not very."

The room shook a little as a wave hit the side of the ship. Jack's voice cleared of all slurring, his eyes wide, "My ship."

Frank cocked his head, "Jack?"

Jack was suddenly able to stand up. He hurried to the window, seeing the gathering storm on the horizon. He muttered, "This'll be interesting."

Frank struggled to sit up, not really succeeding at all, "What is it?"

Jack looked warily at the darkening clouds, and then at the waves moving toward his beloved, soon to break against her skin. He gave Frank an explanation, "Storm… Big one, just kickin' up now…"

Frank looked awed, "How long have we been down here?"

Jack struggled to see the sun through the clouds. He couldn't, therefore his answer was negative, "Can't tell, mate."

Frank shook his head a few times, then finally stood up. He staggered a bit, but steadied himself against the table. Jack smiled at him, "Ye'll have to learn when to take it."

"Wha…?"

Jack sauntered over to Frank, "Ye need to learn to control it… So, when it's needed, ye've got yer wits."

Frank was confused, "Get drunk only to shake yourself out of it?"

Jack nodded, "Ye'd be surprised. If a pirate tries to knife ye when yer drunk, ye know they're not gonna waste all their energy on you… Imagine their surprise when you come back swingin'… and walking in straight lines."

Frank nodded reasonably. He commented, "How do you figure all this out?"

Jack shrugged, opening the hatch to his cabin, "I learn as I go… Come on, let's go make sure Anna Maria and crew don't fall overboard."

Frank smiled and followed, "Yeah… let's make _sure _she doesn't fall… you know, _on accident_, because we would never, ever…"

Jack turned his head to Frank and gave him a wink, "Push her off?"

And there was much merry laughter…


	11. Power

Mr. Gibbs was at Jack's side the minute he came out of his cabin. He huffed, "Jack, she looks dangerous… Should we turn around?"

Jack was quick to answer, jogging toward the helm, "No. We don't move at all. Pull in the sails, Mr. Gibbs."

Gibbs stayed, "If ye don't mind, Jack… why?"

Jack gave him a level look, "I do mind, and one; because I said so, two; we don't want the wind rippin' the sails or we won't get to Port Royal very fast… It's judging how much time we lose by sitting here… against how much time we'd lose with no good sails to catch the wind."

He nodded, "I see, sir… Should I lower the anchor?"

He shook his head, "No… We'll get pushed around a lot, but I don't want to break her…" The 'her' was the _Pearl_, of course… When was it not? Still Frank was in slight awe. He stood, still by the cabin door, admiring the power that Jack wielded so… effortlessly… When moments before, he had been drunk off his hinges and laughing about a twig made of rum… Frank muttered to himself, "Wait a minute… A twig made of…? What?!" He mentally kicked himself for being idiotic…

He wished, at that moment, that he still had the power he had wielded over his castle… But that was gone. Maybe if he had been more like Jack; quick thinking, never letting his guard down… Maybe he would still have that power… He cursed under his breath, "Shit… I miss being _Doctor _Furter…" He looked down at his clothes, adding, "And I miss my… my…"

Jack offered, "Effects?"

Frank jumped and looked up. Jack had wandered over, and Frank asked, "Who's manning the helm?"

Jack jerked his thumb behind him, "Mr. Cotton's parrot."

Frank looked in disbelief. Indeed, the bird that 'talked' for the mute Mr. Cotton… was controlling the ship. Frank nodded slowly, not taking his eyes off the bird, "I'm learning not to be surprised…"

Jack grinned, "So am I… So, ye don't like the situation?"

Frank scratched at an invisible itch at his shirt collar, "It's not that, really… This… lifestyle… is great. I just… miss having the reigns."

Jack nodded, "I missed it, too… When they deserted me…" He looked over the water, now crashing rather violently against the hull, "But I never gave up…" He gave Frank a winning smile, "And I'm back where I belong. So…" He gave Frank a light, playful knock on the shoulder, "We'll try to get you where you belong, too."

Frank was happy suddenly. He felt glad to have met Jack, and decided that he wasn't so unhappy without the power… A little upset, yes… A little awkward, sure… But not that unhappy at all. He thanked his friend, "That's comforting, Jack… Thank you."

He did his now infamous 'praying' hand gesture, gave his little nod, and said, "Yer very welcome… Why don' you go take a bit of a rest, and I'll handle everything out here…"

"All right… I'll be in the mess hall if you need me, then…"

He had barely turned around when Jack said, "Sleep in me bed… I'm not usin' it, so why not?"

Frank gave Jack a thankful smile and disappeared.


	12. I Miss Those Pants

June 7th 

Got chased out of Port Royal today… I was dressed like a cleric of the church… Mrs. Swann, that's the governor's wife, came to have her weekly 'confession'… I soon discovered that Mrs. Swann did not confess sins, she committed them… Thinking I was her usual playmate—er, pastor—she came on to me. When she had me pants off me, however, she came to realize that I wasn't… Can't blame her, it was dark in that room… She went running away with me pants… I miss those pants.

So, anyway, she told her dear husband who I was, where I was, and of course, neglected to explain why she had my pants. I was chased half-naked throughout town. That was rather exhilarating. Really, a nice healthy breeze down there is healthy. I met my first mate, Barbossa at the deck of my ship, and we got out of there as fast as we could… I never did manage to steal what I wanted—which was the money from the collection plate—ah well.__

__Frank smiled and shut Jack's journal. Jack seemed to take everything in light humor. Frank leaned his head back on Jack's bed and closed his eyes. He pictured Jack running down a dirt road in a cleric's robe, with no pants, being chased by an angry mob. The thought made him laugh, and then… a slight lust hit him and left as soon as it had come. He mulled over this, "Jack with no pants…" He recalled their very awkward conversation about preferences… and forced the thought out of his head.

Not long after this, though, he said to himself, "There have been others who've had opposing preferences… and you always set them straight…or rather… set them crooked… Why is this time different?"

He was, for the millionth time now, angry and confused with himself. He rolled off of Jack's bed and stood. The storm had passed not long before, and the ship had made it through without a scratch. Frank looked out the window at the steadily calming sea. He wished, for just a moment, that he could be the ever-perfect _Pearl_.


	13. Seduction Interrupted

When night fell, Jack came back to the cabin. He said good-naturedly, "We've stopped for the day… I'd like an early night… You, mate?"

Frank nodded from where he sat, which was in the corner with the desk. He spoke quietly, "Read about the whole cleric incident you had… It was amusing."

Jack smiled, remembering, "Oh yeah…" He snapped back to reality, "Did ye read about my pants?"

Frank chuckled, "I did… Did you ever get them back?"

He shook his head, feigning sadness, "Nah… Mrs. Swann's passed on now, I believe… Elizabeth never mentioned her ol' ma to me…"

Frank made the connection, "Oh yes… Elizabeth's last name is Swann… I didn't piece that together when I read it…" His eyes flashed a mischievous glint, "Do you think she knew about what happened between the two of you when you met?"

Jack returned the same look, "I don' think anyone but the two of us knew what really happened…" He put a finger to his chin, "I'd like to know how she got out of being questioned about being in possession of my clothing… especially since they were _pants_… Haha…"

Frank had made up his mind long before Jack had come back… He was going to try. He stood up and leaned his weight on one hip. He said in that dove-like tone he has, "I was picturing you running away… the robe flying out behind you… It was quite a lovely picture…" (Hoopla!)

Jack looked a little awkward, a lot more worried; afraid. He laughed nervously, "Uh… Yeah… I'm just a diamond in the rough, tha's me…"

Frank moved, catlike, right up to Jack. He muttered, "I rather wonder what it really looked like…"

Jack could have kissed Frank, they were so close… Mind you, Jack wasn't going to do that. (Aar!) He could feel Frank's breath, and saw straight into the depth of his eyes. He could see warmth, lust… experience…

Frank in turn, looked at Jack's own eyes… They were kohl-rimmed. The emotions replayed to Dr. Furter were thus; fear, uncertainty… and something else… _Aha_, Frank thought, _Anticipation_.

Frank waited for Jack to protest, to make some kind of time wasting, escape conversation. Lone behold, however, the captain stared on into Frank's eyes. Jack was waiting for _Frank _to make _his_ move, not the other way around.

And so he did. He did everything slowly, as if he was afraid Jack would run if he moved too fast. He reached a hand to Jack's cheek and moved it testily to Frank's left. No resistance. _Thank you, merciful God._ He leaned forward, his cheek against Jack's, and put an arm around him. Jack, to Frank's immense delight, did the same.

Frank stayed there a minute, enjoying the sensations; the feelings. Jack's arm was warm and soothing against Frank's back. Jack's scent washed over Frank; salt, a bit of rum, sweat, and… Frank smiled secretly… _Leather_.

Frank moved his head a fraction and placed his lips on Jack's cheek. He didn't kiss him, just positioned himself there. He whispered into Jack's skin, "Say something…"

Jack closed his eyes. He let it all roll over him; the warmth, the aroma (Frank's was rather like talcum, leather, and an odd, spicy scent that didn't seem natural to Jack.), the stirring of something in him… And Jack did say something. It just wasn't what he'd told himself to say… Somehow, on the way to his mouth, his body had inserted a 'don't' in his speech, "Don't stop."

Frank was amazed. His eyes opened wide, whereas before they had been shut blissfully. He nodded gently and slid his lips along Jack's face, getting closer to Jack's own lips. However, right then, a knock came at the door.

The spell was broken, and Jack nearly pushed Frank away. Instead, he gently detached himself from Frank, made that damn praying motion, and turned to the door, "Aye?"

It was Gibbs. His voice came floating through the door, urgent, "A ship's comin' up on us, Cap'n! She boasts a British flag!"

Jack jolted, "Point taken, Gibbs, thank you!" Jack grabbed a sword from his desk and threw it to Frank, who caught it last instant. Jack then took a gun from his desk drawer and ran to open the door. Just as he was about to leave, he gasped, "Furter, me hat!"

Frank looked around. It was on the bed. He threw it to him in one fluid motion. Jack jammed it firmly on his head before turning around and fleeing the room.

Frank looked down at the sword in his hand, "Not the one I'd had in mind…" He sighed, then hurried after Jack. Mission failed or not, this would be exciting.


	14. So Short It's Nameless

The ship was one that Jack recognized very well. In fact, Jack had even commandeered it once… It's name? _The Interceptor_.

Even more surprising to Jack, however, was something else… As Jack stood at the bow, one leg on the rail, ready to jump aboard and fight at a moment's notice… As his eyes lost their fire and ferocity… As Jack lowered his pistol… He could see the man at the helm.

He wore brown, leather pants and strong black boots. He also wore a white vest, which was stained with dirt and sand. A belt hanging at his waist supported three swords and a dagger… as well as a hammer. The man's dark hair waved with the wind… And his hat's feather did, too.

Jack took off his own hat and swept it to his chest, bowing. He called grandly, "So, we meet again, William Turner."


	15. Apparently Power Emits Smell

Frank had joined Jack's side, "That's Will Turner?" He squinted, then let his head go back a bit, "Wow."

Jack found no humor in this. His mind was racing. Frank still hadn't gotten it; you had to keep yourself from being distracted… When Will's ship came close enough, Jack hopped aboard with a mighty leap. Frank followed, with a bit of hesitation. He made the jump, however, and felt momentarily proud of himself.

Jack hurried up to Will, "Will, what has ye out and about on this snot rag again?"

Will ignored the comment about the _Interceptor_. He said quickly, "They've taken Elizabeth."

Frank caught up to them as Jack's eyes widened, "Who?"

Will hurried to clue the captain in, "The pirates that Swann and Norrington didn't kill… The one's they held at gunpoint, and then locked up… Swann insisted they not die until they discovered where you were… Swann was convinced they knew, and that they would talk someday…"

Jack huffed, "How would they know? God, Swann is an idiot."

Will nodded, "I know. I tried to talk him out of that. I really did. One night, though, the damn dog went for the bone that's down there… They got the keys, got their weapons out of the safes, and ambushed the town…"

Jack frowned, "Damn… But what interest have they in her?"

Will shrugged helplessly, "I don't know… Perhaps now that they're not cursed, they want…" He looked about to cry with despair.

Jack was quick to comfort, "No, I'm sure that's no real incentive… Although," He looked apologetically at his friend, "It may be a convenient side one…"

Will gulped sadly, then went on, "I think they knew I'd go after them… and they knew something else…" It was Will's turn to look apologetic, "They knew I'd try to find you to help me… They must want you dead, Jack… You've pegged them so many times…"

Jack nodded vigorously, "No doubt they want me dead… That's all right. What's not all right is dear Elizabeth being in heathen hands…" He stopped a minute, then looked at Will with confusion, "You have a crew?"

"No. Commodore helped me get out of Royal, but I can't dock until I get a crew… That would be yours… I hope?"

Jack nodded again, "Of course… What ship did they take?"

"The _Dauntless_."

Jack snorted, "Idiots. That may be the point that wins us the battle…" He looked confused again, "How did I not pass those ingrates?"

Frank piped up, "It must have been during the worst of the storm, Captain."

Jack looked at Frank hard, surprised. He muttered, "Good thinking… Very good thinking… Thank you."

Will took note of Frank's existence, "Who's this?"

Jack made things quick, "Ah, me first mate, Frank Furter."

Frank nodded consent, "Hello, Wi—" Jack jabbed his shoulder, "—Uh, Mr. Turner."

Will raised an eyebrow, "You know me?"

Jack laughed nervously, cutting in, "Eh, he knows _of _you… Difference, you know…"

Will settled for a lopsided smile from Frank and fell silent. Jack kept things flowing, "I'll send Gibbs and Anna Maria onboard to properly anchor the _Interceptor_ here. Get anythin' ye have to have and bring it over to me cabin—rum, preferably, never too much o' that. Need any help?"

Will shook his head, "No, I left in a hurry… I only brought a few things."

With that, Jack turned and headed back to his ship, closely followed by Frank. As they walked, Frank asked, "Why'd you elbow me?"

Jack said quietly, "Really not polite to call people by their first name when ye first meet 'em, but that isn't why I nudged you. I nudged you because it's even less polite to be tellin' ye stories about a good friend. Not that they were bad, but still… I do follow honor… It's best to only be able to make judgments about people when they're around to inspire those judgments."

Frank nodded. They had now reached the deck of the _Pearl_. Jack called loudly, "All hands on deck!"

The whole crew appeared rather quickly from the stern of the ship. When they had all gathered around Jack, he said, "If ye would be so kind, please board the _Interceptor_ and anchor her down. Then return here. Make it quick, mates…" He gave them a worried look, "I'm sure you all remember Elizabeth Swann… She's been taken." His voice hardened again, "If ye don't want a soul on yer conscience, move faster than ye have in yer whole life!"

And they did. Oh, Frank could _smell_ the power.


	16. The Canteen Bit I'm Such a Dork

Jack's next point of action was to hurry into his cabin, practically running into his desk. Mr. Gibbs followed him instead of the rest of the crew. Frank was curious and didn't want to miss anything, so hurried after the both of them.

Jack dipped the feather pen in ink, unrolling a scroll with his other hand. Quickly, he put his hat on one corner of the paper, a heavy, metal "P" charm on another, Gibbs' canteen on another (which he snatched right from Gibbs' neck), and his own hand on the remaining one. He asked swiftly, "The coordinates?"

Gibbs found the appropriate point on the paper, which was indeed a map, "If I'm not mistaken, sir, right below me finger."

Jack nodded and shooed his Gibbs' finger away with his own. He made an 'x' on the spot Gibbs had pointed to with the pen. Next to this, Jack wrote: The Interceptor. Now Frank understood. He said to himself, "Oh… I see."

Jack smiled at him briefly, then returned to rolling up the scroll again and drying off the feather pen, "That way, we can find her and give her back to Commodore Norrington… He'd lay a bloody egg if I lost the fastest ship of his fleet." Jack gave his attention to Gibbs, "Go make sure all of the crew comes back, if ye don't mind, Gibbs. And tell them to get ready to make way again."

Gibbs stood uncertainly for a moment, then asked quietly, "Can I have my canteen back, Cap'n?"

Jack smiled, "Oh yeah." He picked it up from the desk, opened it, and chugged its contents down. When he'd finished, he handed it back to Gibbs, "Sorry to tell ya, mate, but it's bloody empty."

Gibbs laughed and hurried away. Frank gave Jack a questioning glance, "I thought you wanted an early night…?"

Jack turned his full attention to Frank. His eyes were serious and set, "That was before there was a life hangin' in the balance… One a few people on this ship cherish."

Frank protested, "But there's no reason to hurry, though, is there? I mean, if it's you they want, they won't hurt Elizabeth till you get there."

Jack plucked at air, "Three things, mate. One; we are not talkin' fair players… They could kill her out of spite and we'd still end up there lookin' for her anyway… If she gets too naggy, it would do them no harm to knock her off. Two; her purity, that is, monogamy, is in question in all the time she's with them… Trust me, they haven't done it for quite a few years… Eight, to be exact. Three; and this is very important, we don't _know _that what they want is me… Elizabeth may be in danger because of something directly to do with her. If that be the case, they _will not wait_. So, and I pray I've given you good reason to understand, neither will we."

And Jack hurried out then, toward his one and only calling; captaining his ship. Frank just stood still for a while. As the ship began to move again, so did Frank. He understood very well now. All that Jack had said was right, and Frank respected him even more. And again, Frank wished he had Jack's mind… His quickness to see all outcomes. His ability to plan and weave into the possible future… He wished he hadn't been so stupid… Minutes ago… Or back at the castle.

He made the second vow of the night to no one but the _Pearl_, "I'm going to get clever… And I won't be worthy of Jack until I do."


	17. I Rip the Movie Off So Much At First

The night was still now; no more wind. It was dark, too. The moon was hidden behind clouds that had stayed behind in the storm. The only sound to be heard was the slight movement of the ship as Jack controlled the rudder. He could still see far enough to be basically safe. Had it been a normal trip he would have dropped anchor by now, but he was really worried. It didn't seem right, somehow. If they wanted Jack, why not just commandeer a ship and go, no hostages? Or if they wanted him to find them instead, why didn't they just take Will, not his fiancé? Jack knew a perfectly good answer would be "she was easier" or "she's a girl", but somehow… He was afraid that wasn't good enough to be right.

Frank had gone to bed long ago. Exhausted by his first real day as a pirate, Jack assumed. Will, however, was too afraid to sleep. He sat on the deck, next to Jack. The silence was broken by his voice, only a whisper, "So, Jack… Where'd you get that Furter character?"

Jack didn't take his eyes off the water ahead, but did make said eyes bulge. Then he blinked. He made all this look somehow cat-like (you know what I mean, you saw how he did it when he told the guards "Unless he knew you wouldn't believe the truth, even if he told it to you.". Yeah, see, you do know what I mean.), replying, "I picked him up in Tortuga. He didn't know where he was, so I told him… He kind of rescued me from Scarlet… So I bought a drink for him…"

Will interrupted, "_A_ drink?"

Jack grinned, "Ok, a _few _drinks." He continued, "He said he'd like to be a pirate, so I took him on as a… an apprentice of sorts."

Will asked in disbelief, "Just like that, Jack? No looking into his past, no trying to figure him out?"

Jack said in a 'like you can talk' kind of tone, "I took _you _on just like that, if ye remember."

Will still protested, "I do remember, but you knew my father!"

Jack said pointedly, "Now, _that _means nothing… I took you on _because _of yer father, _not _because I _knew _him."

"What's the difference?"

"The difference is that it wasn't because I trusted you, it was because I needed you to get me _Pearl _back." He breathed deep, "So, back to the original argument, yes, just like that. I don't know what it was that made me do it…There's somethin' special about that kid."

"Kid, Jack?"

Jack chuckled, "Well, certainly not to you… But to me, yes he is a kid."

"How old is he?"

"I'm not sure, but he's no older than twenty-five."

"And how old are you?"

Jack waggled a finger at Will, "None of yer business, Will."

Will persisted, "I'll tell you how old I am: nineteen.

Jack coughed in surprise, "Only nineteen? How are ye a blacksmith, then?"

"I was an apprentice to Mr. Brown, if you remember… Even if I made all the swords, anyway."

"Was?"

"Well, yeah, when we got back Governor Swann gave me my own smithy."

Jack grinned, "Well, good for you, lad."

Will laughed, "Ah, but what about your age? Let's not get off the subject."

Jack shook his head, "Damn it, I was hopin' ye'd forget…" He sighed, defeated, "All right, fine… Don't laugh."

"I won't."

"I'm thirty-two."

Will's reaction was much like Jack's, "That's it? You're a lot wiser than your typical age."

Jack said knowingly, "Me typical age don't all live their lives under close chase, do they?"

Will reasoned, "I guess not…" and lapsed into silence.

Jack steered on for another hour at least. As the time passed, different little keepsake sayings popped in and out of his head. _Gift horse… Only rules that really matter… Never look back… Don't count your chickens…Never let anything fully distract…Always keep one eye…_ All these things… These bits of knowledge, best used in tight moments with loose logic. He'd picked them up, bit by bit, throughout his life, and somehow built his own personal firewall. It was made of all kinds of little 'do's and don'ts' to life.

And here he was.

He sent Elizabeth a silent, desperate plea, straight from that very same firewall:

_Please… Try not to do anything stupid_.


	18. Impressed

Frank wasn't asleep. Well, not until much later than when he actually 'went to bed'… er… 'went to table'. He stared up at the ceiling for such a long time, just thinking. The moments played over in his mind. _Jack saying 'don't stop'_… Did he mean it? Did he mean it to the person… or to the feeling? _He made that apologetic gesture… _Was that 'sorry, better answer that' or was it 'sorry, I really don't swing this way'? It all came back to this: No matter what, Jack didn't truly respect Frank. To him, Frank was just someone new… Someone similar to him.

Frank understood that. It wasn't uncalled for. He hadn't yet earned his captain's respect. He'd had no chance to prove himself… Actually, he'd had many chances… He'd just missed them… Except one…

_ "It must have been during the worst of the storm, Captain." _

Frank closed his eyes, sighing in satisfaction. He fidgeted in his 'sheet', trying to get comfy, and thought: _Yes… He was impressed._


	19. I Say 'Kitchen' Whoops

It got to the point that, no matter how badly Jack wished he could, he could not see. He was forced to give the command, "Drop anchor! We're stoppin' for the night."

As the crew stirred from various corners of the ship, Will tapped Jack's shoulder, "How close do you think we are to them?"

Jack turned sad eyes on boy, "No tellin'… I don't know how far off we were when we turned around… I don't know how much faster we are than the _Dauntless_, I don't know what direction they're goin' in…" He forced a weak smile, "But stay chin up, lad, we _are _faster."

Will nodded reluctantly. As an afterthought, he asked, "Where should I sleep, Jack?"

Jack considered a moment, then said, "Nothin' for it… You'll have to stay with the crew."

"Where's Mr. Furter staying?"

Jack's tone held a hint of amusement, "The kitchen table."

Will was able to laugh a bit and shake his head. Still, he was horribly worried about Elizabeth. He gave Jack a good night nod, "Till morning, then."

Jack gave him a tiny salute, "'Night."

Will walked slowly down the deck, running one hand along the side of Jack's cabin. He finally disappeared behind said building, and Jack could no longer see him. Jack gave a last, wistful look to the sea, to Elizabeth, and to the moon he wished was out. That done, he went inside his cabin.

The room was darker than the night outside, and Jack struggled to find his bed. When he did, he felt something square and hard on his blanket. He picked it up, recognizing it as a book. His memory flashed: _My journal… I should return this to Frank…_

He froze with the absurdity of the thought: returning _his _journal to _Frank_. He didn't have to return it… It was his! If he felt like it, he could keep it from Frank. After all, he had tried to seduce him earlier. Did one _want _someone with those intentions reading their thoughts?

But in the end, Jack found his way to his desk and put the book there. He knew that Frank would be up early again, and he would see it… and he could take it.


	20. That's Right, Ragetti Is Back

Elizabeth sat alone in a corner of the _Dauntless_, feeling and being utterly helpless. The captain, instead of the very monotone Commodore Norrington, was Bo' sun. (You know, the one with the weird stones around his eyes. Remember, he slapped Elizabeth when she got on the ship by stating "Parler"?)

He had thrown her into a cabin of the _Dauntless_, speaking only these words, "We'll have the _Pearl_ back, and then ye can have yer hubby back."

The girl felt so alone. She didn't know what their plan was, but knew enough to see what was to come. She knew as well as they did that Will would follow them… and that Jack wouldn't be far behind. She cried into a dress dear Will had bought her not long ago, "Oh, Will…"

A noise startled her. She looked up to see that a pirate had opened the door to her room. It was Pintel. (You remember. He's the one that always hung around the guy with the wooden eye. He was also the one who told Elizabeth that if she didn't dine with the captain, she'd be dining naked with the crew.)

His news was similar now. He offered suggestively, "Hello, poppet."

Ragetti (wooden eye pirate) appeared behind him. He snickered, "Poppet."

Pintel turned to his fellow, "Shut up, Ragetti." He turned back to Elizabeth, "If ye don't mind, poppet, we'd enjoy yer… company… in our room tonight…"

Elizabeth said icily, "I'm afraid I do mind."

Pintel smiled dirtily, "It would be in yer best interest if you… 'Acquiesced to our request'."

She snapped, "Why?"

He pulled a sword from his belt and held it inches from her throat. He said matter-of-factly "Because, if ye don't…" He moved the sword's point down a little, to her heart, "We'll have to kill ye."


	21. Eunuch to Eunuch

Frank woke up sharply. The Jolly Roger in his hair had fallen onto his cheek, and it was very cold on his skin. It was Spring, yes, but it was also the middle of the ocean… Cold, very cold…

He rubbed his eyes and brushed the charm back amongst his thick curls. They were beginning to unravel slightly, making his hair show its length more realistically. The former transvestite wished for a comb and some hair spray.

When he actually looked around, he saw a very timid-looking Will staring at him from the stove. He was leaning against it, eating an apple. He managed to mutter, "Sorry… I came for an apple… You were muttering in your sleep, so I… I stayed."

Frank was still quite groggy, "Oh… Really? What was I saying?"

At this, Will looked even more cornered. He gulped, "Something about Jack… I don't remember what, exactly…" he lied.

Frank cursed, "Oh, no…" He looked more closely at Will, "You telling the truth… Mr. Turner?"

Will looked at the ceiling, "You said…You said 'you can't imagine the flips my stomach did when you told me you went both ways… I can't forget the way you felt… Jack, I could really use a shoulder to lean on…' I uh… Well."

Frank's eyes widened as the dream came back to him, full force. That's right, he thought, I did have a dream about Jack. He saw flashes of what, in his dream, had been a full-fledged movie: He had been drowning in the water… just next to the _Pearl_… He had fallen overboard. Jack had been watching him struggle in the water calmly, almost as though he found it amusing. He had his chin on his clasped hands, his elbows on the rail of the ship. He had said nonchalantly to Frank as he struggled to stay afloat, "I knew ye could never be a pirate…"

Frank had then said what Will had most recently repeated, as a plea to his captain to help him… But all Jack did was show Frank a corset… a black, leather one… He had strapped it to a cannon ball. He threw it overboard, and…

Frank shook his head slowly, "I dove in after it… and I drowned… He planned it that way."

Will looked more confused than uncomfortable now. He cocked his head to one side, "What?"

Frank waved his question away and sat up straight, his legs hanging off the table, "Don't worry about it…"

Will ventured anxiously, "Do you and Jack… uh… Do you… Are you… good friends?"

Frank looked sad when he looked Will in the eye. He shook his head and jumped off the table. He walked up the stairs and undid the hatch, "No… Nothing like that…" He turned to look at Will, giving him a half sad, half spiteful look, "You see, I'm a eunuch… And Jack doesn't much fancy land-lubbing eunuchs…"

And he left.


	22. Mutiny and Undying Love for a Journal

When Frank reached Jack's cabin, he prayed that Jack was awake, by some freak chance, and outside his room. No such luck, however. Jack was, as was probable, still asleep, snoring.

Frank didn't feel like talking to him… If he did, he'd inevitably mention the dream… and inevitably put another block in the wall he was building between them ever so slowly. This was not the reason he had hoped Jack would be awake, though. One would think it was because he didn't want to see his captain, but that wasn't it…

He just didn't want to have to _confront _him…Deliberately put himself forward for Jack's eyes and thoughts… Possibly, his scrutinizing thoughts?

He knew, as soon as he saw Jack in bed, that he would have to wake him up… For Elizabeth's sake.

He tapped his shoulder, expecting just to be snored at. However, Jack's eyes popped open almost instantly. He looked wide awake. He asked readily, "Morning?"

Frank nodded, "Yes… Captain."

Jack sat up quickly, put his hat on, and stood. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, disturbing his kohl only slightly, and replied, "Good. Glad ye thought to wake me, Frank… We need to be travelin' as long as we can."

Frank nodded neutrally, "I know…"

Jack was leaving, but suddenly stopped. He turned around by lifting one foot and swinging it overdramatically around, letting his body follow. His hands wiggled with query, "Ye seem a bit low… Do ye need some rum?"

Frank forced a rueful smile, "No, no, I'll be fine…"

Jack nodded and pulled his fingers against his palms, "Ok, good…" He turned again. Just as he was leaving, Frank blurted, "I told Will I was a eunuch…" This made Jack laugh, for some odd reason. He only shook his head and left, however, offering no explanation.

Frank felt very out of place. He realized he really didn't like how things were going… Before, it wasn't so bad not having his lingerie, his beauty products, his… electricity and heaters… Because Jack had been a party and a-half… Eh, make that two parties, nice and even.

Now, he was more distant… Frank wished he had never tried to tell Jack that he was bisexual. Just as he thought this, he spotted the journal on the desk. He walked over to it, then opened it despite himself.

He found the entry after the one had most recently read:

June 10th

Met a very wenchy wench today… Yes, very wenchy. I told her so, too. That was right after she threw her biggest, iron pan at my head. She missed, of course…….. She hit my chest. Hey, journal, don't you challenge me! Had I wanted to dodge that pan, I could have! I have a mind to throw you overboard, you micromanaging whelp!

Uh…. Oh yeah. Her name was Scarlet… I don't know if she was called that because of her hair, or for her face when she gets really, really, REALLY angry… More on that thought some other day.

You know, my micromanaging whelp, women in Tortuga are all pretty much alike. Barbossa and I had a nice conversation about that. They all seem to throw pans a lot… Or, should said cooking instrument be unavailable, they'll gladly settle for a nice, hard, painful chair. It's beyond both Barbossa and I where a wench gets the strength to hurl a chair more than five feet, but… I guess it's desperate times and desperate measures and all that.

Bootstrap told me about his son turning ten today… It kind of frightens me that the man has a son. I mean, it's not his nature that worries me. He's very caring, and all that fatherly hoopla.

(Frank's face twitched with a smile… _hoopla…_)

It's the fact that he's a pirate. He told me that his wife tells their son, William, that dear daddy is a merchant sailor… A respectable man who obeys the law… The law? No, no… Not the law… THE CODE.

Anyway, I think I'll stop here for the night. Someone's knocking on me door. After I sort out whatever that someone wants, I'm off to bed. Good night, micromanaging whelp of a journal.

Frank couldn't help it. He chuckled. Jack was truly a character. His humor was endless, and somehow… It contained insights that would be ignored if spoken in a nagging, serious tone… Frank mused about the fact that we remember jokes, or things we find funny, better than we remember—say—math equations… It was an interesting thought, and Frank momentarily wished that _he _had a journal to right it down in.

However, the thought was pushed out of his mind by the next entry, which started on the same page. The writing was different however…

August 22nd 

Hello again journal… It may look as though I haven't neglected you that long, but… it's been a very long eight years… I guess I should bring you up to speed. That last entry… The man at my door? That was a mate of mine, asking me to give up the bearings of the treasure of Cortez… I complied… There was a mutiny… How could I have been so stupid? I was too trusting… I didn't plan ahead… I swear to God… I'll never go blindly into anything ever again.

Frank's eyes widened as he thought this over, " That's a vow he kept and built on… No wonder his mind is like a clock when it comes to plans and circumstance… It was a lesson learned…"

They marooned me on an island… But I was only there three days. I've only just found you now… Anna Maria, a good lass I came across, gave you to me. Said she found you in the water by a dock in Tortuga… I'm on her ship right now actually… I commandeered it—I mean, borrowed it without permission—with every intention of bringing it back…

I'm surprised all that I've written before this isn't ruined… It is a little blurry, but you take what you can get… I learned that while I was marooned… You might wonder why I need a ship? I'll tell you. I'm dead set on going after my first mate, Barbossa. HE TOOK MY PEARL! He was the one who led the mutiny—and he was my first mate, the bastard. Oh, and journal, I still remember how micromanaging you are, so I'll tell you before you say it: Don't even try to talk me out of taking back what's mine…

Beside everything else, I've been asking around about my pal, Bootstrap Bill… The news has not been promising… No one in Tortuga has heard anything about him… This angers me. I swear to God, if Barbossa knocked off old Bill… Oh, man… He was a good pirate, a good man, a good friend…

And a good father…

If Barbossa took his life… I will have revenge for all four of us. Yes, four—Me, Bill, Bill's bonny lass, and… his son, William.

I fear I've gone a little crazy, journal… I mean, a little more crazy. Anyway, wish me luck… I'm on my way to Tortuga… If what I've heard about the treasure of Cortez, and the crew of my Pearl, in Tortuga holds true, they'll have to go there soon enough… And if they've already been there, at least I can get a lead… In case I never write again, journal, I want you to know this:

THOUGH YOU HAVE BEEN VERY MUCH THE NAGGING WIFE I'VE NEVER HAD, I KNOW YOU ONLY ACTED THAT WAY BECAUSE YOU LOVE ME. I LOVE YOU, TOO, JOURNAL… I LOVE YOU, TOO.

Frank laughed at the humor in that last bit, but not for long… Something in him made him realize that Jack was not joking… He had gone slightly mad… Frank could guess from what: the heat, the loneliness, the anger… the betrayal…

And Frank realized he was a little crazy, too… Indeed, more than a little… They were both crazy, and the scientist realized with a jolt that it wasn't negative… It was a gift. Humor in dark times… Methods no one else can possibly comprehend, determination against impossible odds with no doubts at all… logic that eats itself… But isn't that what all logic of life was? Yes, Frank decided so.

There were more entries, but Frank decided he didn't want to probe the pirate's private thoughts anymore… They were his… And he didn't want Jack to think he was laughing at him behind his back… It was all quite the contrary… Frank could almost say he idolized _Captain… Jack… Sparrow_.

This made Frank grin, shutting the book decidedly. He made up his mind not to hold Jack to dreams Jack didn't know about, or words he'd never said… He decided to take Jack for what he was: A good pirate, a good man, and a good friend.


	23. Firewall

Jack saw it when it was just a gray blob on the foggy horizon. And yet, he knew what it was. Why shouldn't he? He'd seen it, been on it, twice before… He squinted against the fog as he sailed closer, trying to see… Something told him to take a closer look… Something he couldn't place.

When he got close enough to see the island clearly(the one he had been marooned on… twice), he was glad he was a man who went with his gut… Immensely glad. He saw them on the beach, standing in a group… Yes, a brown mass of dirty pirates… surrounding a white stick figure, it seemed… Elizabeth Swann was tied to a crudely made cross. Her feet touched the ground, but her ankles were tied to the pole. Her wrists were tied to either side of the wooden "T".

Jack did not take his eyes off the island. He noticed, in the experienced, _never let anything fully distract you_, part of his mind that there was no ship docked nearby… However, he was too excited to realize this… Too eager to call Will…

"Will!" He called louder, still staring at the island as he approached it, "Will, get up here, boy! Ye're one and only's still alive!

And Will came. He was happy, unbelievably happy. Both of them were too ecstatic to notice the lack of the _Dauntless_.

Frank soon followed, and he was glad for Will… However, he did not truly know Elizabeth in any way, and was not close enough to desire her beauty (since he knew not of it yet)… So he saw it… He saw the big picture the other two had failed to see… He saw that the ship Will had said the pirates took was not there…

He wanted to tell Jack. He thought, _Yes, then he'll respect me… He'll see I'm looking out for things, like he told me to… Not letting myself be distracted…_

But he rethought this. Frank was filled with a new, rather 'kicked puppy in the corner' line of thinking: _No… Jack must have noticed it… He's probably already deduced that the ship is missing, and already knows why… If I warn him, he'll just think I'm more of an amateur…_

But, sadly, as dramatic irony goes, neither of the two had noticed… Jack's 'firewall' had been fired at… And to hell if it wasn't damaged…

_He let himself be distracted._


	24. Swan and Swann

Elizabeth saw the ship at the same time that Jack first saw her. She prayed inwardly that he had seen the missing piece in all this craziness… like a 'what's wrong with this picture?' paper…

She stood, tied to the very uncomfortable pole, in her white slip. They had taken the dress… She missed it. It was all she had with her that reminded her of her to-be husband.

But, seconds later, she didn't want the dress anymore. The reason? She could see _him_… He stood next to Jack, seeming like an angel from heaven—if a little dirtier than your typical prototype. Elizabeth moaned against the gag in her mouth. She had said 'Will', but is sounded more like 'Wiiiio'… Yeah.

Bo' sun wasn't around… Neither were a lot of the others… Pintel and Ragetti were amongst the pirates surrounding her, however… Ragetti was complaining about his eye. Small wonder.

Pintel wasn't listening to him, though. He was too busy watching the _Pearl_ come closer. He commented, more to himself than anyone else, "She'll be partin' with the white sails soon enough… Damn Sparrow…"

Elizabeth very much hated Pintel… In fact, she was hoping Captain Sparrow would pay him some special 'attention'. She hated Ragetti, too, but he hadn't done anything to her… He had just watched. Pintel had hurt her in more ways than one… She shoved the thought from her mind, not wanting to cry, and forced herself to recall the way she felt when _he _held her.

_He _was coming ever closer. There was a bit of distance left before the water became shallow. When the ship had covered that distance, it stopped fully. The next thing Elizabeth saw was Jack, who swan-dived into the water—no pun intended, Elizabeth—and swam toward the island.

Will's dive may have been a little less graceful, but he was still right behind Captain Jack.


	25. Yours

Frank looked over the side of the ship. He really didn't want to jump… _Just pretend your jumping into the castle pool…_ He closed his eyes, held his breath (and his nose) and jumped.

He hit the water with a huge splash, only to have to swim a good distance up to find air. Jack and Will were already swimming toward the island, and Frank hurried to catch up.

When he set foot on sand, he stood next to Jack. Will stood on his other side, staring at Elizabeth, helpless. Elizabeth stared back, equally so. Jack's eyes were focused on another: Pintel. Said pirate was making his way toward Sparrow right then.

" 'Ello, Jack."

Jack offered a toothy grin, "Hello, miscreant mutineer."

Pintel snarled. He said darkly, "You idiot. Do ye want me to kill the wench right now? We make the rules this time round… Unless the boy doesn't want his girl back."

Jack shrugged, "I figure the only rules that really matter are--"

Pintel rolled his eyes, "I've heard it all before, Jack… Ye tend to repeat yerself, ye know…" And with that, he walked up to Will, " 'Ello to you, too… Eunuch, am I right?"

Will ignored this, "What do you want?"

Pintel smiled slowly, relishing the question. He put his face very, very close to Will's and muttered, horribly suggestively, "Oh, I already got what _I _want…" A very evil laugh followed this, and Will cringed and looked away. Pintel gave Elizabeth a meaningful glance before returning his eyes to Will, "Hope ye don't mind, mate…" Will kept his eyes on the ground, wishing he hadn't been so insufficient to let the pirates get away with his fiancé in the first place.

Jack, who was listening very hard, heard everything Pintel had whispered. His mouth formed a shocked 'o', and he too looked at the ground. _Sorry, Will… I did me best to get ye here as fast as I could… Sorry, Elizabeth…_

Will finally was able to speak again, "What is it… your captain wants, then?"

Pintel shrugged innocently, "I'm not too sure… We'll just have to wait and see…" Spiteful grin… Will wanted so badly to knock his teeth out, cut his throat… and other things.

Just then, Bo'sun came into view from the trees far behind Elizabeth. He stomped up to Jack, and said by way of greeting, "We've got things to discuss."

Jack nodded, "Yes. Yes, we do…" He reached out tentatively to poke one of the stones around Bo'sun's eyes, "Like what to do about these… They really don't do anything for you, you know."

Bo'sun growled and slapped Jack's hand away, "No!"

Jack cringed, his eyes fearful, "Ah!"

The evil pirate went on, "We must discuss what we will do with you for making off with our ship!"

Jack, who had been reasonably light-hearted before, quickly turned stern. He muttered, "Was never your ship, if you don't mind… It was mine. Not Barbossa's, not England's, not yours…Savvy?"

Bo'sun grunted, but didn't speak. He motioned for Jack to follow him. He led him right up to Elizabeth, still tied to the overgrown stick. Jack waved cheerily at her, and she could only give him pleading eyes. Bo'sun was getting something from his belt, so Jack was safe in mouthing, "Trust me, love."

But then, Bo'sun came up with what he had retrieved from his belt. William and Frank had joined Jack's side, and all three gulped. Bo'sun had brought out a knife and put it to poor Elizabeth's throat. He asked with a dark grin, his eyes glinting madly, "Whose ship is it again, Jack?"

Will held his breath. Jack was a good man, and cared about Elizabeth almost as much as he did, but… more than the _Pearl_? It was a very scary moment.

Jack's eyes never moved. His face was still as Elizabeth watched him anxiously. She could see it was hurting Jack terribly. She almost _wanted_ Bo'sun to cut her throat… She just couldn't take the emptiness in Jack's eyes… _I'm so sorry, Jack… _

He didn't see her… He didn't see Bo'sun… He didn't see the island at all… He saw his freedom… And it was fading from view awfully fast…

His lips moved, betraying him, "Yours."


	26. Blindfolds: Folds of Cloth Which Blind Y...

Elizabeth could be heard making a squeaky little noise behind her gag, and Will looked at the ground again. He felt horrible. Bo'sun just smiled, bringing the knife down, saying, "That's what I thought… Now…" He turned the knife on Jack, "I want to hear your whole crew say it…"

Jack eyed the knife at his throat. In his normal mindset, he would have made humor of the situation, but his humor was gone. He felt nothing. All he wanted was to be back on his ship. _What the Black Pearl really is… Is freedom… I told Elizabeth that… Can she see it, too…?_

Slowly, very slowly, Jack turned to his… no… Bo'sun's… ship. Gibbs stood on the bow, awaiting a signal. Jack gave it. The signal for the whole crew to come down. Moments later, groups of men—and Anna Maria—were diving into the water and swimming closer. Jack wished he could have warned them… Could have backtracked… Could have drawn his sword before Bo'sun had turned his knife on him.

He glanced at Will and Frank… Will didn't have a sword on him, only his hammer, (too excited about Elizabeth to strap on the bloody _three _swords he was formerly wearing, dammit!) and he already knew that Frank couldn't have possibly thought to—_Wait… Frank does have a sword! Why didn't he use it?!_

He caught Frank's eye when he looked up from the sword. Frank only winked… Not a happy wink; no smile accompanied it. It was a solemn wink, but a set one. Jack nodded, just a fraction. It was a tiny gesture, but Frank saw it well enough. He returned to staring at Elizabeth.

Bo'sun was having his men surround Jack's crew. When that was done, he pushed Jack, Frank and Will into the inside of the circle they'd made. And that's when Frank saw it.

He knew right away that it was the _Dauntless_. His eyes widened. _What does this mean? _His mind raced. _Someone's brought the ship up behind the Pearl… There are people on it, then? What could they possibly be—oh no… _His brow creased as he realized what was going on. He watched the people on the _Dauntless _start to jump onto the _Pearl_. That was right before all three of them—Frank, Jack, and Will—were blindfolded.


	27. Not Defeated

Lovely… Now I've lost everything… My dignity, my ship, and my eyesight, too… Well… Having time to think on it, sitting here in my bloody blindfold… I'm glad Frank didn't bring his sword out… He must've been thinking more than I was then… Although… Can't blame meself, really. It's not everyday I'm forced to let someone else claim to own my ship… and agree to it verbally.

_But anyway, I'm glad Frank wasn't as hasty as I'd felt like being… He knew he'd be ambushed if he put a sword to one pirate's throat… I'm guessing he must have considered it and come to the conclusion that a crew is not a family to most pirates. One man would never matter… Not even the captain._

_ Oh great, they're touching me. _Jack had just been picked up. Scratch that—his upper half had been picked up. The someone or other that had him by the armpits was dragging him along in the sand. This began to burn Jack's exposed skin, and he flinched. _What are they doing? _Again, Jack had been looking in the wrong direction at the wrong time; when Frank had seen the _Dauntless_. Will hadn't seen it either. Will and Jack had been staring at Elizabeth, who was wide eyed, fighting her bonds, and making urgent noises. She couldn't very well point, so Jack and Will never thought to turn. __

Familiar questions taunted Jack as he was put back into a sitting position, his back against what felt like a tree. _What do they want with Elizabeth? What are they planning? This seems horribly crude… I don't have all the pieces yet… _His thoughts went back to Elizabeth, and the way she was acting before he was blindfolded… That couldn't have possibly been a warning about the blindfolds... That was trivial… He mused as he felt his wrists being tied to the tree, arms raised above his head. He should have been fighting, but he was too busy thinking… and too defeated…

That's what you would think… right? Ah, but this is _Captain Jack Sparrow _we're talking about here… _Defeated _is not in his vocabulary.


	28. I Gave It To Me One and Only

Will felt like dropping all his resistance and just crying. He wrestled with the hands that held him. They had one hand under his knees, the other under his neck… And his leg was bleeding horribly.

Someone had given him a rather deep stab and then left, leaving this other someone to carry him away. He kept fighting, though, punching and kicking with his other leg. Finally, a voice he did not expect came to his ears, "Will, please calm down… It's me, all right?"

Next, the blindfold came off. Will was staring straight into the almond colored eyes of his dear Elizabeth. He smiled, "Oh thank God."

She didn't return the look. She only stared at him. This confused him, and so he looked about. He was under a tree. To his left was Jack, tied to a tree and blinded by a red cloth, hands high above his head. To his right, Mr. Furter was also tied up. Yet, where Jack stared calmly ahead at nothing, Furter's head hung limp, chin against his chest.

_Knocked out._ Will continued to gaze around. He saw the source of Elizabeth's standoffish nature. Behind her were Bo'sun and Pintel. The rest of the pirates were nowhere to be seen. Nor was Jack's crew. _What is going on?_

Pintel spoke, "We just thought ye might like to see her one more time… Before we leave."

Will squinted, "What?"

Pintel ignored him, and said to Elizabeth, "Tie him up." He threw her a rope. She caught it, gave Will a very apologetic look, and took his hands in hers. He lifted up his arms and she tied his wrists to the tree. She tied the rope very loosely, praying the pirates wouldn't think to check it over.

They didn't. Pintel was too eager to let the plan escape his lips at last. As Elizabeth finished, he beckoned her back to him. She came, turning to face Will once she had reached Pintel's side.

Bo'sun said maliciously, "Jack Sparrow, Will Turner--"

Jack said in a whisper, barely moving, "_Captain… Captain _Jack Sparrow…"

Will was surprised. He had thought that Jack must have lost all hope… Yet here he was, tied to a bloody tree, holding on to his title… And Will wished he could someday be so proud.

Bo'sun gave Jack a disbelieving look, even though Jack couldn't see, "Shut _up_."

Jack shrugged and went back to being still. Bo'sun went back to the beginning, unwavering in his choice of words, "Jack Sparrow, Will Turner… You will die here. You will die for taking the _Pearl_, for killing our men, and for being a nuisance from the very beginning."

Jack did a quick little half smile, "I love how they always read my accomplishments before I'm supposed to die…" He breathed deep, feigning relaxation, "It's very gratifying. Thank you, Bo'sun, but you don't _have _to go on…" He smirked, "I mean if you _want_, you _could--_"

Bo'sun punched him hard across the mouth. Jack tasted blood. He nodded, "Fair enough," and was silent once more.

Pintel spoke up, "First thing we're gonna do…" Will watched him twist fingers onto Elizabeth's shoulder. Pintel snickered, "Is get on the _Pearl_. A few men'll take the _Dauntless _so that you can't… Anyway, like I said, it'll be a pretty long trip… Even with the fastest ship possible…"

Jack flinched a little. Will thought maliciously, _it's the only way to break Jack's spirit, and they just had to pick up on it… Bloody pirates._

Pintel moved his hand down toward Elizabeth's chest. Will's eyes shut sharply. He may not be able to stop it, but he would _not _watch it. Pintel said in his earlier tone, "So… We'll be havin' dear Elizabeth for company… Won't we, love?"

Will had to open his eyes now. He watched his poor beloved as she nodded slowly, painstakingly, helplessly… Pintel laughed spiritedly. He was really enjoying this. He kept talking, "When we get to Port Royal… They'll be without two of their best ships." He turned to Jack, "Ragetti found the coordinates ye stupidly left in the open… Thanks, Jack."

Jack showed the first hint of despair in his voice. He tried hard to keep the sarcasm, but a hint of hurt was there still… "You're welcome."

Pintel spoke again, "So, we'll have the crew split up into three. We'll have the fastest ship ever, the fastest ship in Norrington's fleet, _and _the strongest. Again, thank you, Jack.

"To top that, they no longer have one of their best… pirates." He looked at Will, "Big mistake, leavin' after us, boy."

Will cursed under his breath and looked down. Again, Pintel went on, "So, as ye can well see, Governor Swann is rather crippled righ' about now…"

Will watched as Pintel lifted a hand, "And…" He pointed to Elizabeth, "Would ya look at that… We have his _daughter_."

Will groaned, "You bastards… Why does Port Royal matter to you?"

Bo'sun was glad to answer that, "Norrington's very strict about pirates… He don't take nothin' but a noose to every pirate brand…"

Pintel nodded agreeably, "Yeah… And we're sort of upset about that. We plan to take Port Royal for safe land… Just like Tortuga."

Will spat angrily, "No one will ever let you take Port Royal!"

Pintel smiled, "We know… That's why they'll all be stabbed… Personally, by us…" He looked at Will fondly, savoring his words, "Except Norrington… Turnabout is fair play, and…" He grinned evilly, "We'd like it if we could all watch _him _swing… See how _he _likes the noose." And he laughed.

Bo'sun said darkly, "Let's go, Pintel." His partner obeyed, but Elizabeth would not move.

Pintel frowned, "Come on, poppet. We need _you _for leverage."

She looked at Will one last time. She had so many things to say, and no time to say them. She wanted to tell him she loved him, and she hoped his leg would be ok, and that if she never saw him again she'd still stay faithful to him…

But she realized… He knew all this already. It didn't need to be said. But something _did _need to be said. She turned her gaze to Jack. She only took a second to think of how to phrase it, "Good luck with Barbossa's gift, Jack!"

Pintel looked confused. He stared at Elizabeth as though she had three heads. Jack wasn't confused at all. He immediately set to work on figuring out the double meaning… And then, he had it!

He called to her, just as she was being dragged away, "I gave it to me one and only!"

Elizabeth looked back at him right before she disappeared, and Jack knew she had understood by instinct alone. He loved her so much. She really was a bright girl. This proved it.

Jack couldn't see Will, but he knew he was giving him a confused look as he asked, "What was all that?"

Jack smiled, the gold teeth in his mouth glinting in the sun, "Ye should be proud, mate… Yer lass is sharp."

Will persisted, "What did it all mean?"

Jack tilted his head lazily to the right, "She asked me if I had the gun Barbossa gave me on my person… Now, undo yer wrists, will you? I'm a bit uncomfortable."

Will started to fidget against his loose rope, figuring it out, "So, you answered 'I gave it to me one and…' " His eyes widened in understanding as his ropes fell to the bottom of the tree trunk, "It's on the _Pearl_."

Jack grinned, proud, "Aye… And I've no doubts that Miss Swann _will _find it."


	29. Some Pirate You Are

Will pulled himself over to Jack's tree trunk with his hands. His leg was warm with blood. His pants were damp most of the way down, starting somewhere around his knee.

Jack offered, "Me knife's in my sash, if ye'd rather just cut me loose instead of wrestling' knots…"

Will accepted the information with a nod and searched Jack's belt/sash. When he came up with the knife, Jack's mind flashed back… He'd faced that knife before… On this same island… But it was his friend today, he decided.

When the pirate was cut free, he pulled his wrists from the trunk and gently lowered his arms. He shoved the rope into his sash before tenderly rubbing his wrists. As he did this, he commented, "It doesn't take long for it to hurt, does it?"

Will shook his head mutely. Jack flexed one wrist testily in front of him as he drawled, "There's no sense in worryin' about her now, boy…"

Will was suddenly angry. He growled, "What?!"

Jack's eyes widened, "Whoa, whoa, hold on. Calm down… Not to say she's unimportant, but ye'd best put yer mind on the more immediate issue…" He looked around, taking the island in for the third time, "We've got to cook up a fast escape…"

Will took a deep breath, "Sorry, Jack… I'm just…"

He couldn't find the words. Jack stood up and brushed himself off, finding the words for him, "In love." He gave Will an encouraging grin, "I know."

Will nodded, glancing to his right, "What about… him?"

Jack's eyes floated over to Frank. He was still passed out. Jack strode over to him, looking at the way his hair fell smoothly over his face… and against the beginnings of his shirt. It looked… almost God-like.

Jack tapped Frank sharply. Frank lifted his head slightly, and Jack removed his blindfold. Frank's eyes looked reluctant to see… Jack saw the black eye right away. It was his right one… Black and blue… and puffy.

Jack forced a toothy grin, "Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey."

Frank tried to smile, but found it hurt his head to move. He managed words that would have been odd to anyone besides Jack, "Jack… It's just like getting hit by a pan."

Jack nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah, I'll agree to that…" He smiled sadly, "But pans don't catch ye 'round the eye very often."

Frank squinted and shook his head, "Hmm?"

Jack gestured to Frank with his hand, "Ye got a nice shiner on yer righty…" Jack then walked the three feet back to Will, "Me knife, please…"

Will handed it up, seeing as he couldn't stand. He had already begun to tear up his dry pant leg, however, to use as a brace with a few strong sticks. As Jack moved back to Frank with the knife, Will simply continued working on his pants, tearing with his hands now.

Jack cut Frank loose of his ropes, pocketing these as well. Frank brought a hand to his right eye as soon as he was free. He touched it gingerly, and he twitched. He muttered, "Hurts like a bitch with a whip…"

Jack gave Frank a lopsided grin. Frank could only see half of what he could before, so he had to turn his face to the side to view Jack straight ahead. "What's amusing about that?"

Jack put his palms out in defense, "Nothin' personal… I liked yer choice of words… I'll have to remember that one…"

Frank groaned and leaned his head against his tree trunk, "Ugh… I want to go to sleep… And wake up in bed at home…"

Jack frowned, giving Frank a scrutinizing look that he didn't see. After a long silence in which Frank had not moved, Jack muttered, "Some pirate you are."

This made Frank's one, undamaged eye pop open. He struggled with words, "Can you blame me, Jack?"

Jack moved next to Will and pointed at him. He was now tying strips of what used to be his pant leg around a piece of bark he'd picked up off the ground for a brace. Jack said in a dangerously quiet voice, "Will, who is a _blacksmith_, is not complaining about a leg of his that might as well be bloody broken! And you…" He squinted, "You… Want to give up because yer a little dizzy and hurt?"

Frank instantly felt horrible. He hadn't noticed Will… or his bloody leg… (And this wasn't Frank being an aggressive 'Englishman', he really meant 'bloody' in the adjective sense!) He muttered, "What happened to you, Will?"

Will just waved the question off and continued working, "There's no sense in that bunch… They didn't have a reason… Just decided it'd be fun to cripple me… Eh, well…" He looked knowingly at Jack, "You take what you can get."

Frank's memory flashed… He'd heard that before… No, no… He'd _read _that before…

"…_you take what you can get… I learned that while I was marooned…"_

Frank felt even more like a weakling. He looked up at Jack, "I really shouldn't be complaining... Apolo--…" He smiled and corrected himself, "Lesson learned."

Jack crossed his arms and grinned, "Good." He turned to Will, offering his hand, "Need a hand, Will? Or a leg?"

Will took his hand and Jack pulled him into a standing position. His leg wanted to collapse under his weight, but he grabbed onto his tree trunk and straightened up. He groaned and readied himself to take a few steps.

He put his good foot out, then let go of the tree slowly. He brought his other foot forward in a quick limp. He did this for a while, until he was used to the pattern… And Jack spotted him shakily the whole time.

Frank seemed to be taking note of things again, "You took my rope, right?"

Jack nodded, "Aye."

Frank asked, "Well, we could make a raft with that, right?"

Jack grinned again, "That's my plan, anyway…" He stepped back from Will and turned his gaze on Frank, "Do us a favor? Take yer sword and go find some older trees… Not too old, mind, like with bugs… But old enough where you won't have much to cut… Ye don't want to dull yer sword before a battle…"

This made Frank's stomach flip. Before a battle? He was going to have to _battle_? What could he do? He certainly wasn't going to climb curtains, or… sails. He just gulped down his fear and headed further toward the center of the island—toward the forest.

When he was out of earshot, Will asked Jack in a whisper, "Why'd you start a fight with him, Jack? I mean, he apologized, but… If he hadn't we'd have had problems…"

Jack shook his head, "Will, he _is _part of _my crew; Captain Jack Sparrow's _crew…" The pirate chuckled, "I knew he could take it."


	30. Number Four's a Doozy

Jack had told Will he would be back shortly… He hurried off down the beach, running east of Will. He slowed down after a bit, moving inward to reach a tree with a noticeable cut in it. He knocked it testily. Then, he started to take huge steps. Finally, when he had taken fifteen of these lunges, he jumped once in the sand.

_Clunk_. Jack smiled and stepped off the rum cache. He mumbled as he found the edge, "La la la… Rum rum rum… La la la… Hat hat hat… and rum."

The sand flew as he threw the wooden hatch back on its hinges. He ran down the stairs then, talking to himself, "If Elizabeth burned _all _the rum… It'll be her own fault if she dies…"

He looked around the dark 'room', seeing only by the light cast through the entrance. There was no rum left, indeed, but had Elizabeth bothered to look…?

He walked cautiously to the back of the room and counted racks to the right, "One… two… three… five, oops, four… five… six…" Then he counted down, "One, two, three, five—dammit! Four, five… six." He reached into the holder his finger ended up on. He felt the wall, but he knew it was a fake wall… Had Elizabeth known that?

He pushed, and the wall, which was really a kind of flap, gave way to his hand. He reached in and pulled out three bottles of rum, one at a time.

He snickered as he ran back out of the cache, looking like one of the elves you imagine takes the sock you're always missing after you put a pair in the drier. As he stepped out and shut the hatch, he said in a singsong voice, "It's a vile drink that turns even the most respectable of men into complete scoundrels… Yes, Elizabeth, but I have nothin' to worry about…" He began to walk back toward Will, "I may be a respectable man, but I _am _a scoundrel…" He giggled happily, feeling tipsy without a drop of rum to cause it, "I just can't go any lower—I can't lose!"


	31. He Can Neither Count Nor Mentally Spell

"Jack!" Will called to his old friend as he watched him come closer, hands full with rum.

Jack laughed so it echoed against the tree Will was leaning against, "Brought ye somethin' to… ease the pain, mate!"

Will frowned, "Shouldn't we be working on a raft?"

Jack reached Will, bent on one knee, and offered him a bottle grandly, "Frank and I will work on the raft… You can pass yerself out for all I care…"

Will smiled gratefully, taking the bottle, "You're a fair man, Jack… Want some?"

Jack shook his head, "Uh…I really… Yea----Nah… I can't. I just have to ask ye to leave the other two bottles alone… We'll probably need them…" He gave Will a look that said he was being serious now, "Chances are, we'll need them to stay hydrated… There's a few more bottles in the cache… But I'd rather not take chances. Too much at stake." He winked at Will, "Ok?"

Will took the cork out of the bottle Jack had given him, and took a fracture of a sip before replying, "Yeah… I'll go slow."

Jack laughed and patted Will's shoulder. He stood back up and informed, "I'm going to go find Frank… See if he needs my help. You ok under this tree? Enough shade fer now?"

He nodded with strength, "I'm great."

Jack made his signature palms together motion and hurried into the thicker trees. Once he had gotten pretty far in, he noticed the temperature difference. He wiped his brow and muttered, "God bless trees."

He heard the sound of air being pushed around very quickly somewhere not far off… That soft _woosh _of a sword in air, followed by a wooden crack. The intervals were basically the same time, too.

Jack followed the noise, weaving through trees and brush with the knowingness of someone who had walked through them many times before… And he had. Did you expect him to sit while being angry with Barbossa and pals? No! He _had _to pace and mumble obscenities the first time he was here… it was a rule of helpless anger! He couldn't very well pace in the heat, so he had paced through trees… without the benefit of a straight line.

Anyway, he finally saw Frank. For a moment—no, not even—for a millisecond, Jack thought him… beautiful? _No… No… No, no, no… … … … NO! I did not just think that… I did not…_ But he had. One could see why, too. Frank stood with his forward leg bent in the slightest and his back leg swished back behind him; straight, and toe pointed. His pants accentuated the latter leg perfectly… His hair hung in loosening curls that bounced with each strike to the tree he was cutting down.

That was another thing. His swings were well executed. Jack admired that when he noticed it. Also, Frank's eyes—ahem, _eye_, the open one—had taken on a look of determination and strength. Every time his sword hit his target, his mouth went into a snarl, his teeth gritted. Somehow, that looked good on Frank…

Jack shook his head. _Aaaaah! I am looking at a man! LOOKING! L… O… O… C… Wait, no… L, O, O, K…? K… I… I… I… and then…--oh, to hell with it! Ah!_

He shook his head again and stepped toward Frank, "Want some help, Frank? Ye look like ye could use a bit of time to build up some more strength…"

Frank nodded thankfully and held out the sword, point toward Jack. Jack grinned, but said, "Eh… Quick lesson, mate. Don't pass a sword like that… That means ye want a fight…" He held out his hands, "May I?"

Frank put the sword in his hands awkwardly. After Frank had pulled his hands back from the sword, Jack held it out, point to Frank. He threw it up in the air, caught it by the handle again, turned it sideways, put his other hand under the blade, and finally turned the sword by moving his hands around in one fluid motion. The sword handle was suddenly facing Frank.

Frank gulped, overwhelmed, "Uh… Wow."

Jack smiled, flipping the sword up in the air by bringing a hand down on the blade. He caught it by the handle again, "Of course, ye don't _have _to throw it up…" He chuckled and moved in front of the tree Frank had been working on, "I just like to show off."


	32. Apple Fetish?

They had searched all of Jack's cabin before locking Elizabeth inside. They had taken two swords out and found nothing else… They had found no gun.

Elizabeth walked to Jack's window slowly, deep in thought. When she reached it, she looked at the place where the island had used to be… She couldn't see it anymore. Her mind went to other things.

She was glad that her scoundrel kidnappers had not discovered Jack's gun, but then again, she was also afraid… If it wasn't in Jack's room, she probably wouldn't be able to find it…

She turned away from the window and moved to Jack's desk. All the scrolls, the pen, everything… gone. Even the charms and beads. She opened the drawer—nothing. She went over to Jack's 'bed' next. She lifted the sheets, looked under and over the shelf he called a bed frame, and still no luck. She looked about the room again…

There didn't seem to be many hiding places in such a small, unfurnished room… Her eyes fell on the hatch leading to the mess hall. A slow smile formed on her lips. _I hope these guys were as stupid as they look._

She opened said hatch and ran down the stairs. She saw the former white sails of the _Pearl_, and her heart sank for Jack… He had lost his ship again. The black ones must have gone up by now…

And quite quickly, she felt sad for another reason. _If they've been down to switch the sails… they've checked this room_. She sighed desperately and began to search. There was nothing in the stove… Not that it would be a very smart hiding place, but this is Jack's mind, remember?

She checked the two cabinets in the room and under the table and stools. Still nothing. Frustrated by the many things that could come of her inability to think, her mind became even more flustered. _Gee, this is helpful._

She checked a barrel she discovered not long after that… It was filled with apples. _WHAT IS IT WITH PIRATE'S AND APPLES!? _She also briefly wondered where the rum was… The answer came fairly quickly: Gibbs' cabin.

Her train of thought shifted. _Where's the rest of Jack's crew? Are they dead? Maybe… Maybe Gibbs has the gun… Jack's 'one and only'… Could that be rum? _She shook her head, sure about this, if anything: _He definitely meant the Pearl… But where, Jack, where?!_

_ Had he given me another hint, too? He said… 'I left it with me one and only'… There couldn't be more to that… could there? One and only… One and only… I left it… with my one and only…_

Just then, Pintel came into the mess hall. Elizabeth jumped. He smirked in response, "Come on, poppet… Ye've got to come have a drink or two with Ragetti and me… And we'll see how things go from there."

Elizabeth frowned and took a deep breath. Yet again, she was forced to follow this man away from her 'safe haven'… Pulled away from the cabin in the _Dauntless_… Pulled away from Will… And now, pulled away from the memory of Jack… Of his coded words…

Pintel shut the hatch after they had both gotten into Jack's room, "Let's go, poppet."

She nodded and followed him out Jack's door. _Left it with my one and only… Jack, what did you mean?!_


	33. Uh, Jack

Frank had been sitting in the sand and dirt for almost a half an hour, watching Captain Sparrow hack away at the tree he had started on. He had been thinking, though. He wondered if there was any chance for Jack to respect him now…

_I've told him about how stupid I was to let my servants… 'mutiny'… against me, I resisted sleeping on a table, I complained about my loss of power when it was my fault anyway, I suggested waiting to find Elizabeth, I bitched about my eye while Will's whole leg is out of commission, AND (because we all know I just couldn't let THAT be the end of it) I mishandled a sword… It's all because I'm not thinking before I speak…_

He thought of the _Dauntless_. He shook his head mournfully, _or… thinking too much…_

He looked up at Jack, who was almost done chopping the tree down. He had to tell him… "Hey, Jack?"

Jack stopped mid-swing. The tree creaked a bit and threatened to fall. It didn't, however, so Jack shrugged and turned to face Frank. "Aye?"

Frank took a deep breath and blurted the words, "I noticed the _Dauntless_'s absence…"

Jack's face scrunched in misunderstanding. Then, he got it, "Ye noticed that she wasn't docked…" He raised a questioning eyebrow and asked, palms to the sky, "Why did ye not tell me?!"

Frank didn't want Jack angry with him yet again. He hastened to answer, "I wanted to, but I was afraid you would think I was an amateur! I mean, I've made a fool of myself so many times around you. I've been desperately trying to be a pirate…"

He looked down at his feet. Jack dropped the sword he had and tilted his head. Abandoning all thoughts of the tree and the soon-to-be raft, he replied, "I'd never call ye an amateur, Frank…" He pulled a hand to his own cheek and tapped it with his fingers, "And I'll tell ye somethin' else, too… Ye don't become a pirate in a week… There's things to discover that ye can only discover on yer own…" He shifted his weight and continued, "It's like I told Will… Not all treasure is silver and gold… O' course, we were talkin' about Elizabeth…" He shook his head, "Not the point, anyway. Lessons and skills are treasures, too…"

Frank looked up at Jack, now, no longer embarrassed, "I guess they are."

His partner nodded, "Ye see, everybody needs time to adapt… And…" He looked sorry, "I'm sorry I said what I did back there about ye not bein' a very good pirate… I just… Thought it would do ye more help than harm…"

Frank's gaze moved up a bit, to the tree. A wind was coming by… Jack continued, "Even captain's can be wrong sometimes, I s'pose…"

The tree wobbled, and Frank's eye moved with it. Jack kept talking, "So, there, ye see? I make mistakes, too… We all do. Ye've been progressin' rather quickly, anyway… Yer adaptin' pretty well."

Frank's gaze was guarded. Never taking his eyes off the tree, he muttered, "Jack?"

Jack shook his head, "Now, wait, I'm not finished yet. I want to make sure ye understand that ye're really a very quick learner and that I'm actually very proud--"

But Jack was shocked into silence as Frank leapt onto him, rolling him over and away from his previous spot. They coasted to a stop a few feet away, Frank on top of Jack. Jack's eyes only questioned Frank for a second, for next he heard the tree hit the ground where he had been standing. His eyes widened as he stared at the fallen tree.

Frank called his attention back to him as he said, his face playing with a grin, "Sorry to interrupt you. What were you saying?"


	34. Had to Bring RHPS Into It

Jack just kind of stared at Frank for a while. Finally, he managed, "Thanks for that… Forgot all about the bloody tree…"

Frank nodded, "Not unreasonable…"

Jack took on a look of slight sympathy, "Ye saw it, though… Even with just the one eye workin'…"

Frank smiled suggestively, "Oh… One can see lots of things with only one eye…"

Jack look unsure. He gave a little half smile and a nervous laugh. He made to slide out from under Frank, but the good doctor had something else in mind. Frank let his hands pin Jack gently, but firmly, to the ground.

Jack closed his eyes regretfully. When he opened them again, it was to say, "Listen… I know ye really don't want to hear this, but I still would much rather--"

Frank put a finger to Jack's lips, "Shh…" And Jack was quiet. Frank set to work, then. He already knew what to do. He had been planning it from the second he had found himself on top of his… alluring captain.

Frank let his hands go down Jack's arms with the pressure of a butterfly's wing. He asked quietly, "All that chopping make you sore, hmm?"

Jack nodded reluctantly, "Well, uh… Yeah, but… Ye don' have to…"

But Frank was doing something about it, like it or not. He started out slow, massaging gently. As he moved from bicep to tricep and back on either of Jack's arms, the tune came into his head… _Makes me… Oh oh oh… SHAKE! Makes me wanna take Charles Atlas by the… hand. _Frank smirked and worked a slight faster.

Despite it all, Jack succumbed to Frank… Not in a big way… But he did shut his eyes. After a good fifteen minutes of this odd, impromptu massage, Frank ventured silkily, "Wasn't all bad, now was it?"

Jack opened his eyes, seeming a bit upset as Frank lifted his hands from the pirate's skin. This made Frank feel immensely triumphant as Jack mumbled, "No… Actually, that helped quite a bit…"

Frank knew he wouldn't be able to push things much farther, so he rolled off of Jack without touching him. Jack said awkwardly, flexing his arms, "Er… Thanks, Frank…"

And then he saw his chance. Frank smiled and mimicked Jack's 'praying' motion. He relished every word he spoke, "Don't thank me now… I can wait." Jack looked a little shocked, but Frank quickly took his mind other places, "But this raft can't, can it… Captain?"

Jack smiled, nodding, "No, yer right… It can't."

Frank was deeply satisfied… He was sure he'd heard respect in Jack's tone. Loud and clear, matey, loud and clear.


	35. Cue Triumphant Music!

Elizabeth was dreaming about Will. How she missed him… However, this was a dream from long, long, LONG ago… When they'd first met. She relived seeing him on that piece of wreckage in the water. The dream proceeded through Norrington pulling poor Will aboard, and then Will waking up…

'It's ok. My name's Elizabeth…'

'Will Turner…'

'I'm watching over you, Will…'

And then, he'd passed out once more. And then, she'd found that pirate medallion. The treasure of Cortez. She'd hidden it behind her back, thinking Will was a pirate… Imagine, a young boy being hanged because of being a pirate? A little boy!

And so, when they'd come to Port Royal to stay in America, she'd kept it still… She'd hidden it in the only place she could be sure no one would find it… She was the only one who knew about the fake bottom in her nightstand… She'd done it herself. It was crude, but no one else but the maids looked there. And they were always so busy, they never noticed.

Elizabeth dreamed of seeing the Black Pearl for the first time, and being horrified. And then, just like last time, she woke up. She instantly felt the soreness in her eyes. She had cried herself to sleep.

Pintel hadn't been the only one to violate her that evening… Ragetti had his share, too. To add to her despair, she had not seen any sign of the infamous Captain Jack… Had he finally been foiled?

_God, please watch over Jack, and Will, and…Well, I don't know the other man, but he's on that island, too… Please watch over the three of them, Lord… And if you could, watch over me, too… I'm very frightened. I wish this was a dream. Name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Ghost, amen…_

That had been her bedside prayer. Now, night still upon the ship, she lay awake in Jack's room. She started crying again, and wished something ludicrous. She wished that Jack and Will were cursed by Cortez, and invincible for now… She wished the same for herself.

She thought about the medallion… and her desk nightstand… and the hidden compartment. The medallion had been yet another keepsake of her beloved. She thought despairingly, _I wish I was with Will, my dear one and only…_

Her eyes widened. She picked her head up… very slowly. Her mind was racing in contrast. She hoped against hope… _Yet another keepsake of my beloved… _She was sitting up now. She started to stand… _Hidden it in the only place… No one would find it… _She broke into an excited jog, almost colliding with Jack's desk. _My dear one and only… _She pulled the desk drawer out hastily. _My one and only… _And the 'bottom' of the drawer lifted…

And there it was… Jack's pistol.


	36. Surprise, Surprise

By nightfall, they had chopped down three more trees. Frank was reluctant to stop when Jack declared, "That's it for today…"

"But, Jack, we've got to hurry…"

In the waning light, Frank could just barely see the look of despair on Jack's face, "I know it, lad… But it's no use chopping at a tree when ye can't aim…" He sighed, "Come on, let's get back to Will."

And Frank let Jack lead him. He couldn't see, anyway, and hadn't the slightest idea how to get back. He rubbed absent-mindedly at his eye. He was beginning to feel the first pangs of hunger, but far more prominent was his thirst… And his arms ached. But he wouldn't mention these things. He understood that all three of them were feeling these things, and it didn't need to be stated. Besides, things weren't very urgent in the nourishment area… Not yet, at any rate.

They reached Will soon enough. He heard them before he saw them, "Jack? Mr. Furter?"

Jack said back, coming into Will's range of vision, "None other. How ye keepin'?"

Will smiled faintly, "My leg's stopped bleeding… I've been walking on it a bit… I just now sat down. I'm just very worried about Elizabeth…" He gave Jack a hopeful gaze, "How's the raft coming?"

Jack sat next to Will, "Ah, Frank and I got four trees down… Too dark to do any more…"

Frank sat down on the other side of Will, directing his voice toward Jack, "How many do we need?"

Jack shook his head, "Hard to say… We could probably all _fit _on a raft made of the four trees we've got, but… we wouldn't _float…_"

Will frowned and pulled his knees to his chin, wrapping his arms around them, "How are we ever going to catch up, Jack?"

Jack looked at Will closely, then clasped his hands under his chin and sat back. After a long silence, he finally replied, "We don't need to catch up… We need to meet the _Pearl _halfway…"

Will just gave Jack an odd look and fell silent. But Frank, who had no idea what Jack was talking about at all, had to ask, "What do you mean? Why would the _Pearl _turn back?"

Jack remembered that Frank hadn't heard. He looked around at him, "Oh, yeah… You were out, weren't ye? Just like bein' hit with a pan, hehe…" He turned serious very quickly, "Well, my efficient first mate, the _Black Pearl _will have a new captain soon enough…"

Frank cocked his head to one side, "Not you, certainly…? How could you do that from here?"

Jack smiled knowingly. He whispered quietly, "Oh, the captain's name is not Jack Sparrow… Not at all…" He laughed gleefully, "_Her _name is Elizabeth Swann."

And so, Jack told Frank everything. He told him about the coded language, and about the plan Pintel had revealed before leaving… Why do villains _always _do that?!

Anyway, when Jack had finished, everyone was quiet. Frank, for one, had lots of things to muse about… _I wonder if Elizabeth found the pistol? Would she think to check the drawer for a fake bottom? I've never heard of that… Is it common in this day and age?_

He finally came to a question he thought Jack might be able to answer, "How can we be sure that, when and if Elizabeth meets us, that we'll still be able to catch up?"

Will answered, not Jack, "Don't you know? The _Black Pearl _is the fastest ship in the Caribbean… She doubles the time of the _Interceptor_."

Jack piped up, "_And _she triples the _Dauntless_."

Frank let his jaw drop. He was in the dark, after all. When he finally felt he could close his mouth, he only opened it again, "That's amazing… How did you come upon such a grand ship, Jack?"

Frank could see Jack's eyes go wide in surprise as he leaned forward to see Frank past Will. The pirate laughed. It was a very cheery laugh, very triumphant, very proud. It cut through the night like a sword… A happy sword. Jack followed this up with a statement that shocked both Frank _and _Will, "Frank… I didn't come upon my beautiful ship… I _built _it…"


	37. Judgment Day

Elizabeth was afraid to do it. Afraid… but that wasn't going to stop her. Every second counted now. The _Interceptor _was a good bit behind, the _Dauntless _even more so… She guessed that this was why the ship had been anchored for the night.

However, the ship had begun to move again by morning. This particular morning found Elizabeth standing to the direct left of the door out of Jack's cabin, looking very tense. Her arms, half outstretched, thinned into hands that held a pistol. Said weapon was aimed at the air just in front of the door.

Elizabeth had found extra shots in the compartment in Jack's desk as well. She had these in a pouch she'd made of Jack's 'sheet'. This pouch was shoved inside her slip. Poor placement, she knew, but she had no pockets.

However, she had three shots for now. Three shots… And she had a good idea of who was going to get them. It wouldn't be long waiting, she knew. Pintel always came in in the morning with… 'breakfast'… Apples and rum. Apparently, they had more apples in the crew's cabin's as well as the rum. Elizabeth could only pray that Pintel came in in front of Ragetti. She feared that Pintel would have enough sense _not _to come in after seeing his partner shot.

Just then, the door handle moved. She was about to see… This was Judgment Day… The door swung to the entering person's left; opposite Elizabeth. Lone behold… Pintel.

_Bang._ Next she heard Ragetti, as Pintel hit the floor, "Pintel? Are you all right?" He came in next, stepping over Pintel. He never even saw Elizabeth. _Bang. _

She dared not move… She had thought about this long before doing it… She had spent the remainder of the night before awake, in fact. In all this time, she remembered the layout of the ship. The helm was right in front of Jack's door.

If she was lucky, only the man steering had seen/heard the shooting… Today seemed to be Elizabeth's day: Bo'sun was the last person she had to shoot from the corner she stood in.


	38. Mutual Feeling

Four hours after dawn had broken, Jack and Frank lay on the beach, exhausted. Will was finally getting to do his part as far as escaping the island went. Frank had brought him strong boughs that had separated from their trees, and the blacksmith was using these, and the rope Jack had salvaged, to hold the logs that had been chopped together.

Will made conversation, meanwhile tying a rope around one of the logs, (there was now eight of them) "Tired?"

Frank, who was laying spread-eagle in the sand, replied passionately, "That, Mr. Turner, is the understatement of our lifespan… I am struggling to move my arms a fraction of a hair."

Will chuckled, tying a knot, "Well, I'll row the raft out of the shallows to compensate, how's that?"

Jack, also flat in the sand, raised a weary hand and gestured with weary fingers, saying, "Out of the shallows? Oh, ye'll be doin' more rowin' than that, mate… In fact, I think ye'll be carryin' us down to the shore…"

Will just laughed again. After a rather lengthy silence, Frank asked, "Can I have some rum? I'm dead thirsty…"

Will held out the bottle toward Frank, "Here."

Frank used all his strength to sit up, taking the bottle from Will. He nearly dropped it when he had it; it felt like a ton weight. Jack piped up, "When ye're finished, I'll be havin' some o' that, if ye don' mind."

Frank took a rather lengthy swig, wiped his mouth, and handed Jack the bottle. As Jack sat up, Will asked, "What'll we do for oars?"

Jack was chugging rum, so he couldn't answer right away. A bit more than a quarter of the bottle remained when he put it down. He corked it, answering, "I was thinkin' about branches… But they don't do much in the way of moving water at all… And there aren't branches thick enough to carve paddles… nor do we have the time to make them…" He sighed, "We'll be usin' the swords…"

Will looked outraged, "What? They'll rust!"

Jack rolled his eyes, "I know that, Will… Don' take a blacksmith to know they'll rust… Do you have a better suggestion?" When no answer came, Jack went on, "Besides, in case ye don't recall, ye came on me ship with three swords and a bloody hammer to boot… If ye don't want to fight with a rusty sword ye won't have to. Yer love'll give ye all of your swords back, and, if that's not enough, ye can take all the swords from the dead men on board my ship, too!"

Frank said timidly, "Well, the sword I have _is _one of Will's swords… but only one… There's still the other two."

Jack nodded, waving at Frank, "There, ye see?"

Will commented quietly, "Yes, I guess you're right."

Jack nodded pointedly, "Of course I'm right. When am I not right?" Will opened his mouth to speak, but Jack held up a finger, "Don't you dare answer that! You just keep quiet and work on that raft."

Will looked back down at the raft and did as he was told, a smile on his lips. Frank questioned, "What makes you so sure Elizabeth will actually find the pistol, _and _kill the pirates, _AND _come back for us, somehow finding a map, knowing how to read it, and steering the ship correctly?"

Jack smiled, "As for the steering of the ship, the reading and finding of a map, etc… You've forgotten that Gibbs is probably on the _Pearl_, too, along with the rest of my crew.

"As for her finding the pistol and finding the courage to kill pirates… It's a little thing called 'love', mate…" He raised a suggestive eyebrow at Frank, "People will go to crazy lengths… when it's real…"

Frank paraphrased Jack's words to show he understood… and to show something else, "They'd risk they're life… so the significant other could still keep theirs…"

Jack got this double meaning as well as he had Elizabeth's. He looked Frank right in the eye as he replied, "Yes… and that lasts, that want to put your love's safety before yer own… When the feeling is mutual."


	39. She Tells Me to Shut Up, Pfft!

Elizabeth's heart was beating so fast and so hard, she worried about having a heart attack every time the boat moved in the slightest.

But she had done it. She stared at the motionless bodies of Bo'sun, Pintel, and Ragetti; even now, she was awestruck. She quickly reloaded the gun; three more bullets. This done, she walked cautiously over Bo'Sun, standing next to Pintel's head. She stared down at him, feeling no sorrow at all, "That was for taking my body away from me… and Will." Her face formed a semi-evil sneer, "And for calling me 'poppet', you bastard…"

She saw that all three had swords hanging from their belts. In fact, Bo'sun had two. Elizabeth took two of the swords in one hand, semi-awkwardly, and pointed the gun ahead with the other hand. She left Jack's cabin like this. Next, she took a peek around the corner to the right—no one.

She ran down the deck, away from the bow. She had to find Gibbs, or someone… Anna Maria or Gibbs. Either would be fine. She reached a series of rooms that just about spanned the width of the ship. There were seven doors. Seven chances… What would it be? Friend or foe, Elizabeth, it's your choice… Which door will you open?

She chose the third door from the left. To her immense relief, this was a friendly decision. Inside, aside from a few hammocks, was Mr. Gibbs, Mr. Cotton, and Mr. Cotton's parrot. They were tied to the back wall—Not the parrot, of course… He was sitting on Cotton's shoulder… The parrot, tied to the wall? What made you even think that?! I mean, he can steer a ship, yes, but you could teach that to any parrot… REALLY! Just because the parrot is smart does not mean he is required to be tied—

Elizabeth looked at the nearby narrator and said, "Um… Shut up."

The narrator, that's me, nodded, "Yes, ma'am… I am going to go find Jack and Frank…"

She frowned, "You can't! I haven't gotten to my very dramatic, chapter-closing line yet!"

The narrator pouted, "Oh fine…" And with that, said narrator walked out of view.

Elizabeth went back to what she was doing. She untied Gibbs first, who asked, amazed, "How did ye get free, lass?"

She explained quickly, "I found Jack's pistol and shot Pintel, Ragetti, and Bo'sun." She shoved a sword handle into his hand, "Go turn the ship around, please… back toward Jack… and Will."

He nodded, "Of course, lass! What's the sword for?"

Elizabeth said, slightly worried, "There's got to be more pirates—er, _evil _pirates—aboard… You need to be careful…"

She moved on to untying Mr. Cotton as Gibbs asked, "Wait… if we turn back, the other crew members, ye know, on the _Dauntless_ and the _Interceptor_… They might see us… They might follow us back to the island…"

Elizabeth gave Gibbs a level look, now done untying Mr. Cotton, "What's the problem with that? All the better if they never come anywhere near Port Royal, isn't it?" Gibbs was impressed. He nodded silently. Elizabeth rushed on, hurrying him out, "Either way, it doesn't matter. Just go, and be careful!"

He whispered, "Yes, Miss." And he hurried away, sword in hand.

Elizabeth turned to Mr. Cotton. She said, "Mr. Cotton?" He nodded to show that she had his attention. She handed him a sword and went on, "I've got a job for you, too… Take down the black, ripped sails from the masts… Go through Jack's cabin, and down the hatch in the floor… In the mess hall, you'll find white sails. Bring them up on deck, and raise them… The _Pearl _is Jack's again."


	40. I Ruined It! Yes!

Now that Elizabeth had said her overdramatic, corny line, I was able to return to Frank, Jack, and Will. They were having a merry orgy on the beach—ok, no they weren't… I CAN DREAM, CAN'T I?

Seriously, though, they were getting ready to set sail, as it were. Jack had assembled the rest of the rum. They had five bottles. That was it. Just five. Jack hoped that Elizabeth had found the gun by now… If she didn't make her move today, he feared they would not meet at sea at all…

Jack pushed the raft into the water. It stayed afloat. He cheered, "Take that, Bo'sun! Ha! I will _not _die here!" He stopped, put a finger to his chin, and went on, "If I die, it'll be at sea…! So… HA! Ha, ha, ha… ha?" He looked at Will, shrugging, "Not much better, eh?"

Will shook his head, laughing, despite the truth in Jack's words. Jack climbed on the raft, after putting the rum on it. Will came next, then Frank. When all three were on it and it didn't sink, Will ventured a cheer of his own, "Yes! Elizabeth, we're on our way!"

Frank joined in, "I shall avenge my black eye!" Both Will and Jack gave him a look that said, 'Wow, that's got me shaking…not.'. Frank shrugged, "It sounded good for a minute, anyway."

And all three laughed. When Jack had finished, he pulled out his sword, "Ok, Will, yer rowin' us outta the shall--"

The narrator poked her head into the scene, "Jack, are you going to say something remotely funny that will remind us of something a little more funny from a little while ago to end this very short chapter?"

Jack dropped the sword despairingly on the raft and huffed, "God damn it, ye ruined it."


	41. Chances

Elizabeth walked cautiously out of the room in which she'd found Gibbs, Mr. Cotton, and the parrot. All three were gone now, and the ship was quiet. This scared the young woman horribly. Where was everyone else?

She moved to the door second from the left. Opening it slightly, she saw the face of Anna Maria. She breathed a sigh of relief. _Lucky again_. Anna had been tied up, too, and hastily gagged; she struggled to speak, only making incoherent noises.

Elizabeth whispered, trying to calm her, "It's ok, I'll untie you."

She walked in, Anna Maria still frantically trying to speak. As she took the gag from Anna Maria's mouth, the pirate finally got her words out, "Run!"

Elizabeth said, suddenly scared, "What?"

But it was too late. A pair of hands gripped Elizabeth around the neck and thrust her into the wall. In this position, she could see her attacker. It was Twigg. (The one that spit on Jack way back when he was in the jail at Port Royal…) He grinned up at her, "Well, look at you, pretty miss…" He snatched the gun from her hand, "I'll be takin' this." He let her slide down the wall, backing away. He kept the gun on Elizabeth until he left the room, closing (and locking) the door behind him.

Elizabeth groaned, "Oh no…"

Anna Maria said quietly, "I tried to tell ye not to come in, Elizabeth…"

She whined, "I know… It's all over now… I came so close…" She looked at the other girl in earnest, "I'm so sorry I failed you all…"

A smile crept upon Anna Maria's lips, "We're not sunk yet, lass…" Elizabeth squinted at her, so she continued, nodding her head at the window above her head, "That window lets out over the stern. We can slip through, I'll bet… That gun only holds three bullets, if I remember rightly…"

Elizabeth said cautiously, "Yes, but… What does it matter?"

Anna Maria's smile was grim; ironic, "There's four people free to shoot… In the worst possible case, at least _you _will still have a chance."


	42. Got You Pegged

Will was asleep in a sitting position, his head in his lap. Frank and Jack were rowing now. Frank commented, glancing at Will, "That looks very, very wrong…"

Jack gave Will a glance as well, chuckling, "Yes… Yeah, it does… But ye should really give poor Will a break… He's done a lot of work."

Frank smiled, still paddling, "I know… All in good fun, I swear."

Jack shrugged, "I know what ye mean… I must've asked Will a million times whether or not he was eunuch… I was joking, of course…"

Frank's mind went back to the morning when he'd told Will _he _was a eunuch. At this memory, Frank only smiled, shook his head, and kept paddling.

Judging by the sun, it was almost noon. Surprisingly, the island looked quite small now. In a real ship, they would be nowhere near it now, but it was good time for a raft. It was very hot now, and Frank's arms hurt badly. They were sore from chopping, sore from dragging logs, sore from holding the rum bottle… And now sore from paddling so long.

Jack felt the same way. However, he never really knew he was voicing it until he'd already done so. Nor did he realize what he was offering until it was too late, "Could do with a massage right about now…"

Frank's sword stopped in the water, and his eyes widened. Jack couldn't see this, he was paddling, too. Because of this, Frank was able to feign indifference and say, "Oh well… I'm every bit as sore as you are, and, well…" He allowed himself a soft chuckle, "You still owe me."

He heard Jack stop rowing. Next he heard his sword being placed gently on the raft. Frank pulled his own sword out of the water, asking innocently, "Why, Jack, what made you stop rowing?"

And then he felt Jack's fingertips on Frank's shoulders. They were hesitant, as if waiting for Frank to stop Jack… or, more likely, deciding whether or not he could still pull away and continuing rowing as if nothing had occurred.

Jack said slowly, grudgingly, "If I… do this… Ye'd better reciprocate, Furter…"

Frank only laughed, his tone feather light, "Why, Jack, you make it sound as if I'm forcing you… I'm not, you know… Let's go back to rowing…"

And so, Frank picked up his sword again and began rowing once more. A slow smile spread across his lips as he did not feel Jack move. Finally, Jack spoke again, "Can we pretend ye're forcing me…?"

Frank put his sword on the raft and turned his head to Jack. He answered blandly, "I'm not really in a role-playing mood, Jack… Therefore, I will not be your master. If you don't want to do it, row."

Silence… More silence… More silence… And just when I was going to go visit Elizabeth, Jack spoke up, "All right, I'll level with ye…"

Frank smiled at Jack, "Yes?"

Jack gulped, "I wanna do it…"

Frank's smile turned into a mischievous grin, "What was 'it' again? I apologize, I've forgotten…"

Jack groaned, "You won't make this easy, will you?"

"Nope."

He took a deep breath, "I want to… give you a massage…" He flinched at what he'd said.

Frank nodded, "Oh, yes, that. All right, then." He moved back a bit, so that Jack was inches from his back. Jack salvaged a scrap of his dignity, "But I only want to because you'll have to do the same, Frank! That's all!"

Frank nodded, closing his eyes. He said calmingly, "Of course that's all, Jack… I know, I know…" But as Jack's weathered hands fell upon Frank's shoulders, he thought, _But body language doesn't lie, my dear captain… I've got you pegged_.


	43. Window

And now, we go back to Elizabeth and Anna Maria. No, not because Frank and Jack go past a PG stage in their relationship (relationSHIP-ha ha, that's funny! A ship of relations! WEEEEEE!)… I promise, I wouldn't switch over while that was going on! I'm not _that _crazy!

Anyway… Anna Maria and Elizabeth had just landed on deck, behind the cabin strip. She waved for Elizabeth to follow her, whispering, "This way… We keep the weapons a floor below the brig."

And she opened a hatch on the stern deck floor then. They walked quietly down the stairs the hatch revealed. Once on a floor again, they found themselves in a dark hall. Anna Maria pulled Elizabeth down it. It led in the direction of the bow, and was lined on either side with cells. As they passed these, Elizabeth saw members of Jack's crew locked up inside them. None said anything as the two women passed. They all knew that to make noise would be to sign their final death warrant.

Elizabeth and Anna Maria finally reached the end of the hall. It ended in another hatch, but this one was locked. Anna Maria leaned down and felt around the boards of said hatch. Finally, she lifted a piece of wood of it up, and a key was revealed to be inside it. She took this, replaced the piece of wood, and unlocked and lifted the hatch.

At last, they had reached the weapons. Elizabeth picked up a long sword hastily, while Anna Maria took a slightly shorter one. When both had unsheathed their weapons, they hurried back the way they came.

This time, however, Anna Maria began unlocking cells with the key she had gotten from the hatch. As Jack's crew began to leave their cells, she handed one man the key and muttered, "Lock the hatch when ye've all got weapons and come on deck… Twigg's got a gun, so be wary, but hopefully we'll have him down before ye even come up. Good luck, men."

And they all nodded silently. With that, Elizabeth and the woman pirate hurried up the stairs and inched back onto the stern. No one was there to discover them. Elizabeth whispered, "So, what now? How can we possibly hope to stay alive when he has a gun?"

Anna Maria closed the hatch gently, "We catch him by surprise… It'll have to be a team effort, if ye know what I mean…"

Elizabeth gulped, following Anna Maria as she peeked around the corner of the cabin farthest to their right, "What'll I have to do?"

Her accomplice was quiet a long time, staring at the empty-looking ship before her. No Twigg, no anyone… Finally, she answered, "Go out there… They won't shoot you."

"What?!"

"Shhh! They won't shoot you, you're Governor Swann's child!"

"What are you going to do?"

She shook her head, "Don't you worry about what I'm doin', worry about what you're doin'!" And she shoved her forward.

Elizabeth walked unsurely out into the open. After a moment, she decided the helm would be a good place to wander… Would she find Gibbs or Twigg? She peeked around the corner of Jack's cabin now…

"Gibbs!"

He turned from the helm. He looked aghast, "Miss Swann, get out of here!" She didn't move, so he rushed on, "I got the sails up and then took the helm. Twigg found me here, told me he'd shoot me if I didn't stay on track for Port Royal… He'll be back soon! He's in Jack's cabin, takin' what's left of the three dead men's effects!"

Elizabeth frowned, but walked closer to Gibbs, "That's ok, I want him to find me… I think…" She gave him a set nod, "I give you permission to turn back toward the island."

He frowned, "But, Miss Swann, I'll be shot!"

Elizabeth turned to face Jack's cabin. In looking up a bit, Elizabeth saw Anna Maria, hunched on the roof, ready to jump down at any second. Elizabeth grinned, winked at Anna Maria, and said, "No you won't."

Mr. Gibbs looked up, too. He saw Anna Maria and smiled slightly. He turned back to the helm and mumbled, "We're on our way, Jack…"

Just then, the door to Jack's cabin opened and Twigg stepped out. He growled, "How did ye get out, miss?"

She shrugged nonchalantly, "Window."

He snorted, bringing the gun to point at her, "I should shoot you—Hey, what are ye doin', ye bastard?"

He had turned his attention to Mr. Gibbs. Twigg walked forward seven steps, and that was all Anna Maria needed. She jumped down from the roof of the cabin, kicked Twigg squarely in the behind, spun him around to face her, and took the gun. From the time she jumped, it took her seven seconds to have the eye of the gun at Twigg's forehead.

He backed up, "Where the hell did you come from?!"

Anna Maria, copying Elizabeth's wonderful approach, shrugged nonchalantly, "Window." _Bang._


	44. Comfy Right Here

Frank exhaled, the air blowing through his teeth. Jack had just pulled his hands away from his arms, rather reluctantly. He said, none too grandly, "Well, eh… that's it…" Frank rolled his head back on his neck, savoring the feeling of Jack's hands on his arms, pulling and pushing at his muscles… Such a nice sensation. Finally, Jack asked tentatively, "Our accord?"

Frank smirked and gazed at Jack, his eyes smothered with fire, "There are no deals in this game, Jack…" But he put a hand up to rest on Jack's shoulder. Jack smiled a bit, then recalled the expression quickly. Just as quickly, Frank removed his hand, "I won't do this if you're going to deny enjoying it…"

Jack said in a hoarse voice, "I just don't feel comfortable with--"

Frank interrupted, placing both hands on Jack's chest, "You don't feel comfortable, but you _do _want it…" He put gentle pressure on Jack, and the pirate fell into a lying position on the raft. Jack looked quickly over at Will; _Still asleep… … Good._

Frank said in a quiet voice, his voice as smooth (and sexy) as satin, "Are you comfortable _now_, Jack?"

They looked into each others eyes for a long time; Frank lording over him, knees on either side of Jack, right next to his hips. Frank's back arched slightly, his hands pressing gently still on Jack. Jack merely lay flat, his mind flying over everything that he had felt because of Frank… everything he felt come _from _Frank's very being, targeted toward him… In the past, and now.

Jack saw the dark green eyes—eye, although the other was beginning to open a bit--, flaming to the very core. He saw the pillowed lips, the dark ebony curls falling into Frank's eyes, over the lines of his face. It took him forever to see Frank… Truly see him. He could see right past the fire, right past the god-like face… Frank was displaying his soul… To Jack. It was the moment to make or break… Frank was offering his very being.

And Jack nodded, "Yes…" He paused, then nodded again, his voice so much stronger this time, "Yes, I'm very comfy right here, thanks…"


	45. Rage Against the Eunuch

Frank's hands moved up to Jack's shoulders. Next, his body dipped down, head first and cat-like, until Frank's nose was inches from Jack's. He muttered softly, "I'm glad you said that…"

And there was nothing more to it. No time to think, no time to register. It was all impulsive. It was on impulse that Frank's lips met Jack's. Jack was frozen, but Frank was willing to give him time. This was all very new to the captain, and it would take that time.

When a minute had gone by, Frank knew the shock had to have been at least reasonably absorbed. His tongue expertly parted Jack's lips, but did not enter. He gave Jack the benefit of 'scouting' first… And Jack took the opportunity.

Timidly, his tongue entered Frank's mouth. He probed gently around, finally finding Frank's tongue. This was when the doctor decided the pace _needed _to be picked up. He lunged into Jack's mouth, while leaning into him with his body as well. Jack made a little surprised noise, but that didn't last long.

He let Frank assault him, enjoying it thoroughly… But he knew right away he would never ever be able to say such a thing. He pushed that out of his mind and raised his hands. Yes, those wandering, plucking, drunken-looking hands… began to wander, pluck at, and… drunken…ly… er… He started running his hands over Frank's back, ok? Jeez, I try to be crafty…

Frank moaned into Jack's mouth. Not long after, he pulled back a bit, releasing Jack. They stared at each other. Jack swallowed a few times before managing to say something, "That was… interesting…"

Frank smiled warmly, "The feeling is mutual…" He looked down hopefully at his captain, "Isn't it?"

Jack was about to answer when Will stirred. Frank could be heard taking a sharp, inward breath and rolling off of Jack. Will sat up, head out of his lap, and yawned, "Hey, guys… What's up?"

Frank and Jack both simultaneously brought their knees to their chins, covering… a rather telltale sign of _exactly _what was…up.

Frank forced a bored look, "We stopped rowing… We were a bit tired…"

Jack nodded rapidly, "Yes. Yes, yes… That is exactly what we did… We stopped rowing, see… because we were tired… That's cause and effect right there, boy, that is…"

Will raised an eyebrow at Jack, "Wha…?"

Jack waved a hand dismissively, "I have no idea… No idea at all…" He rubbed his temple, then continued, "Will, do me a big favor… pass me the rum."

Just then, the narrator appeared out of nowhere on the raft. She looked down at Will and said, "You damn eunuch! I hate you!" Finding she didn't feel this expressed her feelings deeply enough, she pointed at him accusingly and shouted again, "EUNUCH!" And she disappeared again.

Will stared off into space, eyes wide, "Uh… what did I do…?"

Jack and Frank both shrugged and said over-innocently, "No clue."


	46. Impromptu Singing is So KickArse

They rowed for the rest of the day. That's good, because if that damn eunuch wasn't rowing, he'd be otherwise useless. At this point, I would merrily push him off the raft and let Frank and Jack have wild and crazy cat--"

Anna Maria slapped the narrator. In response, the narrator snarled, "Hey, do I look like Jack to you?!"

She slapped the narrator again, "No, but ye rant just like him! Now get on with our part already, you futuristic wench!"

The narrator rubbed her cheek and trembled, "Y-y-yes, ma'am…" And she disappeared.

Elizabeth looked momentarily confused, and commented to Anna Maria, "But… Will isn't a eunuch…" She waggled a finger at the sky, "I can _prove _it, narrator lady!"

I screamed from nowhere at all, "Ah, shut uppa yer mouth! You're just jealous because you're stuck with Will and can't have Jack!"

Gibbs interjected, "Uh… ladies?"

The two women turned, snapping, "WHAT?!"

Gibbs looked startled. He muttered, "I just wanted to tell ye… We should be back to the island by tomorrow morn…"

Elizabeth breathed deep, "Oh, good!" She put a finger to her lip, saying as an afterthought, "Sorry we snapped…"

He shook his head, "No matter… But I suggest ye pick up Twigg's sword, Miss Swann… The rest of the enemy crew has got to be roused to suspicion by now…"

Elizabeth nodded and did as she was told, carefully taking a sword from the dead man's belt. She said, more to herself than anyone else, "If these pirates were smarter, they might've gotten some of Cortez's treasure and cursed themselves again before battling…"

Gibbs shook his head, "Nah… I'll bet they never want to feel that empty ever again…" He turned the ship a bit, continuing, "Besides, seeing the corpse of Barbossa might be a bit too much to handle… And a bit of a discouragement as far as preparing to attack the men who'd killed him…"

Elizabeth smiled gladly, "Yes… Fear Will Turner…" She looked at the pistol in Anna Maria's hands, "And _Captain_ Jack Sparrow.

Seconds after that, the sound of many running feet could be heard on deck. People were screaming in what seemed like a happy manner. Anna Maria turned Jack's pistol toward the stern. However, the men were not Barbossa's old crew… They were Jack's.

And now, with a new understanding of the situation, Elizabeth understood what they were all screaming; "We got them all! We got them all! Take that, Barbossa! "

Anna Maria put down her gun, letting a smile spread wide across her face, "I propose a drink…" She looked behind her, "If Mr. Gibbs does not object?"

He shook his head gladly, "Object? Not at all, lass! As long as ye bring me some… What are we drinkin' to?"

Anna Maria said words that no one ever dreamed she'd say, "To the great Jack Sparrow…" She winked at them all, "And his loyal crew!"

Mr. Gibbs turned from the helm. He raised his arms in a conducting manner, "Before you go, gents—and you, too, lassies--one time round for good ol' Jack… Loud enough so he can hear ye all the way back on that God forsaken island…" He sang loudly, "We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs!"

The answer was unanimous. The booming sound of a hundred or more voices echoed across the sea, "Drink up me hearties, yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho! A pirate's life for me!"


	47. Jealous?

Elizabeth discovered the journal when she found where the intruder pirates—now dead—had put all of Jack's belongings. She returned the pen, the beads, the maps—everything—to Jack's desk… She saved the journal, however.

Nightfall found Elizabeth sitting on Jack's bed, a candle in one hand, the journal in the other. She felt none of the sadness she had previously felt the last time she'd been on Jack's bed… She was quite happy now. The three dead men that had been lying on the cabin floor—along with all the others—had been unceremoniously chucked into the sea. Elizabeth didn't feel unnerved about any of that subject matter at all… She was just immensely glad that it was over.

She had had a small bit of rum to celebrate the new control over the _Pearl_ and justice being restored, then hurried down here to return Jack's things. Now, she read the very first entry in the journal:

May 15th 

I got this journal as a birthday gift from a girl in Tortuga. Her name's Giselle. Kind of like that animal… gazelle? Yeah, that's it… Personally, I'd hate to be named after an animal… Wait… Jack Sparrow—damn it, I AM named after an animal! My whole birthday is ruined… I need rum! Rum, rum, rum! Where are you, rum? I can't write anymore, I must go find the rum… At least the rum doesn't judge me because I'm named after a bloody bird… Oh, rum…

Elizabeth chuckled, "Well… That's Jack for you, I suppose…"

Just then, a knock came at the door. Elizabeth heard Gibbs' voice, "Miss Swann? Are you, eh… decent?"

She called contentedly, "Yes, Gibbs, come in."

The door opened gently, and Mr. Gibbs came over and sat on the end of Jack's bed. He said without hesitation, "I've got some news that's good and bad…"

Elizabeth put down the journal fully and tilted her head, "Yes?"

He explained quickly, "There's a fog tonight, and the moon is covered to boot… That withstanding, neither the _Interceptor _nor the _Dauntless _has seen us in passing, which means we will be able to retrieve Jack, Will, and Mr. Furter with no great hassle. The bad part of it is, we'll have to keep time so that we can still make it to Port Royal before, or at least as, they do."

Elizabeth nodded firmly, "Yes. We can pull it off, right?"

He grinned, "Yes, thanks to Jack, we can…" He added, thinking, "Jack built this ship, you know."

Elizabeth was shocked. She thought about the journal entry she'd just read, then about what Gibbs had just told her. Finally, she just laughed lightly and replied, "That's Jack for you."

He nodded, "Well, good night, Miss."

He turned to go, but Elizabeth called, "Wait… Who is Mr. Furter…? I mean, I saw him, but… Where did he come from?"

Gibbs thought a moment before answering, "Not quite sure what gave Jack the impulse to take the young lad aboard, but he seems to be a… 'pirate in training', as it were… Jack picked him up in Tortuga and brought him along… I didn't probe too much…" He gave Elizabeth a sideways glance, "I figure it's not my place…"

Elizabeth's brow creased a little, "But… Jack treats you very well…"

He shrugged, "Yeah, I know… I just exercise the manners I was always taught about any type of power system… No matter how much Jack treats me as his equal…" After a long silence, he said, "That got him into trouble… That's why he gave up the bearings to the treasure of Cortez… He figured everything _should _be equal… And that was his downfall… He's very trusting… and yet very crafty.

"I don't worry about him… He's got a mind, he has… Get himself out of anything…"

The narrator muttered, "Except when he's cornered by our dynamic first mate Frankie…"

Gibbs looked up, "Wha…?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "Never mind that oddball… Well, good night, Mr. Gibbs."

He nodded unsurely and walked to the door, "G'night, Miss."

When he had left, the narrator grumbled, "You call _me _an oddball when you choose Will over Jack?! You've got some nerve!"

Elizabeth smiled a triumphant smile as she settled down into a comfortable resting position, "It seems to me that I'm still luckier than you either way, as you don't get any from either, don't you think?"

A long silence ensued. When Elizabeth got no answer, she snuffed out her candle and chuckled, "Ah, jealousy..."


	48. This Chapter Will Confuse You

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This whole thing involving Missy makes absolutely no sense unless you have read her Frank and Eva fic, which does in fact reside on However, do know that Missy will be baaaack!

Jack and Frank were just waking up. Now, the island was so far—Oh, I can't keep this up! Who does she think she is?! If I wanted to, I could so get with Jack _and _Will! They would be my slaves! And Frank and I would lead them with whips in hand! Frank would see me as an erotic equal—

Frank yawned and stretched, "No I wouldn't…"

The narrator appeared once again on the raft. She whimpered, "… Frankie…? … You mean that?"

He raised a disbelieving eyebrow, "Yes… I would master you, I promise you that…"

Suddenly, the narrator was clinging to Frank's leg. He looked down at her, tilting his head. She squealed, "Oh, please master me!"

He was about to comment when he felt weight on his other leg. Shifting his downward glance, another woman was clinging to it. He rolled his eyes, "Who the hell are _you_?"

She smiled up at him, "Who do you want me to be, Frankie?"

The narrator scowled. She said quickly, "Oh… That's Missy." She looked at said totally unexplained cameo, and her tone changed, "He's _mine_… Don't even _try _to steal him, I was here first!"

Missy laughed, "No way! _I _was here first!" She looked back up at Frank, "You know you love being with Eva. Don't deny it."

Frank just made a bunch of incoherent noises before saying, "I have no idea who Eva is…"

He threw Jack, who was now awake and watching with great interest, a wary glance. Jack asked in response, "Why are ye lookin' at me?"

Missy piped up again, "Because he _knows _he's chea--"

Frank shouted over Missy's voice, "YOU KNOW…" Missy stopped talking. He cleared his throat, "You know… This is highly unprofessional." He ended this statement with a testy shake of the leg holding the narrator, "Mind getting off me?"

The narrator grumbled disappointedly and detached herself. He turned his gaze to Missy, "Now you…"

Her eyes were set, her grin strong, as she stated, "Nope."

He raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

She repeated, "No." Next, she winked, "I'll tell Ev--"

He went crazy, talking over her again so Jack wouldn't hear, "OK, OK! NO MORE TALKY! DAMMIT!"

Just then, the narrator grabbed Missy by the ear and both of them promptly disappeared. They could still be heard bickering, however…

"How dare you pull me out of the story! I was _this _close to getting Frank into my bed!"

"Yeah, by blackmailing him with knowledge of a partner that he, logically, would not have encountered because he was indeed shot by Riff Raff! It's not fair that you try to ruin Frank's chance with Jack because you want him for yourself!"

Their voices faded. Both Will and Jack asked, in wonderment, "_What are they talking about?_"

Frank picked up a sword, "Nothing—hey, let's row!"

Jack shrugged, picking up a sword too, "Little eager to get off the subject, eh?"

Frank said the next quietly, so Will wouldn't hear, "Eva… Different 'life'… Monogamy…" He looked unsurely at Jack, "You… You know what I mean?"

Jack rewarded Frank with an understanding smile, "Monogamy… blah. I agree with ye completely…"

Will poked Jack suddenly, "Sorry to interrupt you two speaking secretly to hurtfully not involve me in your conversation, but… look!"

They did look. In the new light of dawn, they could see the outline of a ship on the horizon. Jack knew that outline. He didn't need more than a second to register it in his mind… Two seconds to feel the warmth of home and safety… Three seconds to say, putting the sword back down, "No more rowing today, mates."


	49. Punctuation Slap

When Jack climbed on deck, he rolled over onto his back and looked at the sky. Next, Anna Maria's face appeared. She looked stern. He rolled his eyes at her, "What did I do to upset ye _this _time? I've only been back three seconds!"

She smiled in response, "You just being here upsets me, Jack, you know that…" She slapped him to punctuate what she had just said.

He rubbed his cheek as Will rolled aboard, "Glad to now nothin's changed, love."

Frank came next, just as Elizabeth made her way over to Jack. She held out his journal, "Hello, Jack."

He took it from her, his eyes bright, "Why, thank you, Miss Swann. Glad to see you in yer own control…" He looked her up and down, "And wearing a dress."

Will looked up at this. She no longer wore the slip Bo'sun had left her in. She again wore the dress Will had given her, and he smiled. "Elizabeth…"

She ran to him, flinging herself on top of him, "Oh, Will!"

They kissed longingly. Frank watched this reunion with polite interest. He was intrigued by this unbridled affection—even if it was caused by love… Frank was beginning to understand the concept behind the feeling, despite himself.

Gibbs appeared next, "Jack, God bless ye!"

Jack gave Gibbs a hearty pat on the shoulder, "Glad to see everyone made it all right, Mr. Gibbs… No trouble, I expect?"

He shook his head, grinning excitedly, "None at all… Miss Swann and Anna Maria were unbeatable. Crafty, the both of them!"

Jack nodded, then turned to the helm. Mr. Cotton was steering—the parrot was busy fixing a rip in a sail. Jack tapped Cotton's shoulder. The tongue-less man stepped away swiftly, letting Jack take his place at the head of his ship once more.

Jack said, not taking his eyes off the sea ahead of him, "Frank, here you are." He threw the journal behind him and heard Frank scramble to catch it. After a moment, he said gratefully, "Got it, Jack, thanks."

He smiled at no one, "No sweat, mate." He swerved the ship around with a mighty heave. Everyone—except Jack—fell down and slid to the far right of the ship. After all the banging of people landing on the deck had stopped, Jack said, "Oh yeah… I'm turning the ship now, by the way."

Anna Maria screeched sarcastically, "Thanks for givin' us fair warning first, Jack, we appreciate it!"

Jack snickered, "Don't mention it, love."


	50. It Matters to Him

That night was an awkward one. Gibbs and Jack had agreed that in an estimated five days, they could reach Port Royal. They would be cutting it very close, for the _Interceptor _would be a bit ahead… Maybe only minutes ahead, but still ahead. That counted… That counted very much.

So, the first of five worry-filled days came to an end. Even though the evil captain, Bo'sun, and a few of his best men, were dead, there were still many crew members on the _Dauntless _and _Interceptor_. They could very well destroy Port Royal with the right timing and luck. That was not good. That would not do at all.

But they could do nothing. When it got too dark to see, the crew anchored Jack's beautiful ship and went off in their separate directions for a much-needed rest. That's when things became awkward… Elizabeth and Will bade hasty 'good night's to Jack and Frank before disappearing in a cabin near the stern… one that had been freed for their privacy to… Revel in their reunion.

What was awkward was Jack and Frank being alone once more in Jack's cabin. Jack busied himself with the candle Elizabeth had used in his absence. While he lit it, Frank sat gently on the end of Jack's bed.

Jack finally straightened up from the candle. He looked at Frank, feeling his stomach churn… _I'm his captain, and I'm **nervous**?_ "Well… I'll be turnin' in now, then…"

He put his hat down at the head of the bed, then began to take off his boots. Frank stayed where he was, watching. Jack proceeded in his undressing; the shirt came next. Frank swallowed, anticipating… But that was all the pirate shed of his clothing. When he stood in only his pants and bandanna, he _still _held every ounce of dignity he had always generated. He put his hands on his hips and forced a grin, "So, Furter, where are ye stayin'?"

Frank smiled slowly. Jack had asked him this question before… _…In Tortuga… or on me ship?_ Frank savored the moment, the words, "If it doesn't matter to you, I'd much like to stay up here."

Jack raised a hand in an 'oh wait a sec' manner, "Ah, but it _does _matter to me."

Frank frowned, "Wha…?"

Jack continued, a gold-toothed grin coming upon his face, "I wouldn't have it any other way."


	51. Talent

With that as his green light, Frank went. He moved to Jack's desk, placing the journal upon it while Jack crawled into bed. This being the case, Jack didn't see Frank free the Jolly Roger charm from his hair and place it in between the last page that was written on and a blank one.

This done, Frank slipped out of his vest and shirt, tossing them nonchalantly into the corner by the door. He crawled into bed beside Jack, saying only, "I'm intoxicated by you…"

As Frank's lips touched Jack's bare shoulder, he snickered, "Ye mean I've made ye drunk?"

Frank laughed into Jack's tanned, warm skin, "Yes… Very drunk…"

Jack arched his back as Frank's lips moved farther and farther down his spine. He said, half-moaning, "You'd better watch it, Frank… I may be impairin' yer judgment…"

Frank replied quietly, "No… No, I've learned to control it… So… when it's needed, I've got my wits…"

Jack was silent a long time as Frank's hands moved around his back to caress his chest, his mouth hungrily kissing the back of his neck. Finally, Jack murmured, "I need to start followin' my own advice… I think I've lost mine…"

Frank ceased his kissing (but not his hands!) to reply, "Or maybe you feel this is right…"

"Maybe…"

Jack could feel Frank's arousal through both pairs of pants… Not to mention his own. He felt something else, something he had only ever felt when thinking of the _Pearl_… but he dismissed it. He wouldn't let himself believe that someone else could even have a chance against his ship.

Next came warm hands, tugging gently on Jack's pants. Jack untied the front of them without a word. He was done fighting the feeling… Besides, what were the odds that Anna Maria would ever make her way into Jack's bed? Even more depressingly, he wouldn't be back in Tortuga any time soon… Yes, that was it. It was just a fix. A fix for now, and nothing later.

His train of thought was lost however, for Frank's said warm hands had closed around Jack's arousal. Jack moaned, giving an instinctive buck forward. This made Frank smile, and he moaned in response, "You called me an efficient first mate before… I can't raise a sail, so… what did you mean back there, Jack?"

Frank's hand slid up and down Jack's length, and the captain just could not breathe… couldn't speak. To compensate, he rolled over to face Frank and stared into his savior's eyes. Frank winked at him, "Cat got your tongue?"

Jack finally muttered, "Not yet… but he can have it now." And Jack's tongue found Frank's. Frank was amused by this, and happy… _I'm a cat now… Wonderful… Hot dog, sweet transvestite, cat, beast, monster, it just goes on!_

Now Jack's hands roamed. They found Frank's clothed thigh. Moving one hand to the inside of Frank's leg, he began to rub back and forth. Frank moaned, "Oh, you're making me wait…" This was followed by a hellishly erotic laugh, "How very considerate of you…"

Jack's reply was, "I don't know _what _I'm doing… And that's never happened since I was ten…"

Frank snaked his hands around the back of Jack's thighs, "When in doubt, what feels good… _is _good."

Jack nodded wordlessly, accepting this instantly. His hand moved up a bit, still rubbing, to the crotch of Frank's pants. Frank's back arched this time, "Oh, Jack…" His grip tightened on Jack's thighs, and Jack closed his eyes dreamily.

Jack moved to the tie on Frank's pants, then paused… Unsure and a little afraid… He was afraid his excitement and arousal would fade when it was confirmed… Afraid once more of the fact that… he didn't seem to swing this way… What if it all ended here? God knew Jack didn't want it to… Not anymore.

And Frank understood. God bless him, somehow he did. He tilted Jack's head to look at him, "Look at me if you can't look down… It's not my skin… it's _me_."

And they kissed again, and Jack finished untying Frank's pants with a new fervor. His hands reached Frank's erection, wrapped around it. Excitement coursed through Jack and Frank simultaneously, and Jack knew he could look… He knew now… He most definitely _did _swing this way.

He stared down at… Frank… a moment, eyes wide. Frank waited for Jack to look up. When he did, it was to say, "Rather went the other way with the eunuch bit, didn't ye, mate?"

Frank smiled heatedly, "Glad you're enjoying…" He pulled his pants the rest of the way down, along with Jack's, and threw both pairs across the room. He continued without a hitch, "Allow me to show you something else that's rather… above average…"

And Frank disappeared underneath the sheet. Seconds later, Jack felt Frank's tongue flick out at him. He moaned quietly, "Oh, God in heaven…"

He heard Frank mutter, just before bringing his mouth upon Jack's length, in a voice like a blanket, "I may be a god, be we aren't in heaven…"

Jack shivered. He couldn't even chuckle. He was gone. Past the point of no return. Past all reason. That was just about the time that he entwined his fingers into Frank's mane of curls, groaning with the quickly mounting pleasure.

When Jack began to buck forward into Frank's mouth, the doctor began to pull away. Jack mumbled, disappointed, "Why did ye stop…?"

Frank reappeared shortly after. Jack registered vaguely, his mind in a haze, that Frank's hands had wrapped around his middle. Next thing he knew, he was being flipped around. He was suddenly staring out across his room, with nothing to see but the dark. But he could feel Frank. His arousal pressed gently into Jack's upper thigh. He heard Frank next, "I hope you like a little pain with your pleasure, Jack…"

Jack registered what he was talking about more quickly than one would expect. He was shocked for a moment, then recovered. Amazingly, he even came back with a reasonably witty comeback, "Why do ye think I became a pirate?"

And, as he laughed into his ear, Frank pushed gently into Jack, entering him. He had only barely moved, but Jack felt the pain. He flinched and bit his lip. Frank sensed this reaction and spoke the best reassurance he could, "It only hurts at first… I promise." And he thrust the rest of the way in.

Jack yelped, but knew at the same time that this was the worst passed. Frank was patient. He lay still while Jack let the pain slowly fade away. Frank occupied them both by erotically licking and nibbling Jack's neck and earlobes. Just as he was releasing Jack's right ear for the third time, Jack whispered, "I think I'm all right now…"

Frank blew on Jack's wet earlobe, "Good."

Frank began to pump his hips slowly forward. As the pace quickened, Jack let a hand rest on his own arousal, moving in time with Frank's thrusts. Just as both of them reached their breaking point, Frank reached around Jack, took hold of his length and thrust one final time.

They both moaned contentedly as the tension was released. Frank was the first to speak, "I've been on your turf since day one on this ship… The turf of a master pirate captain…" He kissed Jack's neck briefly, "Now you've gotten a taste of _my _calling… What do you think?"

Jack struggled with what to say… Finally, when he realized that there was NO WAY IN HELL that the narrator would end the chapter before he answered, he said truthfully, "I think… ye've got quite a talent… love."


	52. Nothing

I think that was just a wonderful chapter… Ah, Frank… Ah, Jack… Ah, Frank and Jack having wild and crazy cat sex… Ah, I can't think of anything else to 'ah' about… Ahem! Anyway…

When morning came, it wasn't exactly stress-free. Frank and Jack were awoken by the sound of knocking on Jack's door—the slight problem being that Frank and Jack happened to be nude and clinging to each other in Jack's bed.

Jack jumped. In the time span of five seconds, he freed himself from Frank, who was also in panic mode, ran to the door, and locked it. More knocking. Jack took a deep breath, then called, "Aye?"

It was Anna Maria's voice that came back, irritated and impatient, "Is it a crime to want an apple? Can I come in?!"

Jack groaned, hopping unsteadily into his pants, "Hang on, hang on!" Frank was in a similar situation. He had just finished tying up his pants again—it seemed that he had dressing hastily down to a science. (Ha! Funny! 'Cause, ya know, he's a SCIENTIST!!! Haha! Haha! Haha—Missy slapped the narrator.)

A minute later, when both men were dressed, Jack opened the door, desperately hoping he looked nonchalant. He leaned against the door frame, "Hello, love… Is it an apple ye need so early or…" He winked, "Somethin' else?"

She slapped him promptly and hurried through the door, then down the hatch; she spoke not a word. Jack rubbed his cheek, "Played out normal, at least…"

Frank smiled, "Nothing phases you, does it, Jack?"

Jack gave this question a lot of thought, staring at Frank. Finally, as Anna Maria came back through the room, "No… Not really."


	53. Good Old Bootstrap

And so, in light of everything that had happened… Missy and I fought over Frank for the whole next day. Oh, wait… You wanted to know the rest of _Jack's _story, didn't you? Oh… Well, let me start again.

And so, in light of everything that had happened… Jack didn't change at all. He was still completely himself as he opened the door, walked onto the bow, and took the helm.

He was calling orders in a sea-worn voice as soon as he left his room, "Raise the sails! Hoist the anchor!" He shut his mouth, then opened it again, saying as an afterthought, "And bring me my rum!"

Frank watched this from the door. His eyes were still, staring at Jack with an overwhelming sense of awe. _How **does** he do it?_ He shut the cabin door behind him as he thought this. _He just jumps right back in… like it really doesn't matter to him… _Frank blinked at the floor. _Am I really nothing? Not a… a threat? A worry factor? Am I a… _His eyes widened, _I'm a **conquest**_.

And it sank into his brain this way. It hit him like a cement truck. He suddenly knew how Janet Weiss felt, how Brad Majors felt, how everyone had felt… But that was just his mind working… For all his deep forays into Jack's mind, he still didn't understand the captain's outward façade. _He _called _himself _a conquest, remember… Jack never said those words.

But without another thought he went back inside Jack's room, lunging for the journal after the door was safely shut. Frank opened it to the page that held the Jolly Roger charm… _I just want to read the last entry, Jack… Then you can have it back for good…_

September 18th 

I miss Bootrsap Bill… Told Will about his father today… He wouldn't believe me… He even said his father was a 'merchant sailor' and a man who 'obeyed the law'… word for word, what his mummy fed him with his milk… What a bloody shame… Growing up not knowing… Not knowing that his father was a scallywag, a good pirate… A justified spirit and a loyal friend… Never getting to admire him that way… I took that friend for granted.

I found out a few days ago… Good old Bootstrap… He died for me.


	54. Frank Uses That Brain Thingy

Will smiled up at the love of his life while Jack stared out at his. Will and Elizabeth were sitting on the bow, never taking their eyes off each other, while Jack steered his ship. The waves comforted him, rocked him into submission. He couldn't take the sudden change in his thoughts… He took a swig of rum, then set the bottle down by his feet once more.

His fingers played a song on the wood below them. His other hand lingered around a bead in his hair, nudging it around. _Ye were supposed to play things close the vest, remember? Be a strong, sole being, remember? Remember, CAPTAIN Sparrow? Remember?! Oh, damn it… _He took another swig of rum.

Will broke into his thoughts, "…That means a lot, and I thank you."

Jack shook his head, clearing it, "Oh, sorry… What was that, mate?"

Will smiled and started again, "I was just saying that it means a lot to me that you agreed so quickly to help rescue Elizabeth… Thanks."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement, "Yes, thank you, Jack."

He gave them both a shrug and a wave, "Anything for a friend… Two friends. Besides, that's what I do, sailin'…"

Will chuckled, looking around, "I'd like to thank Mr. Furter, too… Where is he?"

Jack started. He looked behind him, musing, "Yes… Where _is _Mr. Furter?" He stared at the closed door a minute, then called, "Hey, Frank, what are ye doin' in there still?"

But he got no answer. Will's brow furrowed, and Elizabeth tilted her head in an inquiring gesture. Jack's eyes flitted about nervously, "…Frank?" And still there was nothing. Jack could feel his heart slamming against his chest, could hear it in his ears, "Frank…" He tried to laugh, turning to Will, "He's eating an apple, I bet…"

And Will's eyes widened… So did Elizabeth's… So did the narrator's and Missy's (we stopped fighting because there was drama building. We watched, boxing gloves still on[and me with a black eye, but let's forget about that, shall we?] ), and so did… Oh, no more people… Wait, yes! And so did Mr. Cotton's parrot's!

Why did all the humans' and exceptionally smart parrot's eyes widen? Because what Jack said next, leaving the helm of HIS SHIP, was a bit of a slip of the tongue:

"You there, love?"

The following still silence was unnerving to Jack. He turned back to Will, Elizabeth,, and the parrot, "What?"

Elizabeth muttered timidly, "You just called… You just called Mr. Furter… 'love', Jack…"

Jack's eyes widened. He recovered quickly, however. While he opened his cabin door, he shrugged, "Oh… Bit too much rum for me, then, I guess… Will, take the helm, I should be right back."

Will stood up, "Ok…"

After the door had been shut behind Jack, Will picked up the bottle that Jack had been drinking from. Elizabeth asked, "_Is _he drunk?"

Will looked at the bottle, puzzled, "Never can tell with Jack… Maybe."

Back with said drunken yet not-so-drunken pirate, Jack stood worriedly by the door. No one was in the room. But he wouldn't panic yet… There was the mess hall, after all.

And Frank was in the mess hall. Jack breathed a sigh of relief, "Ye scared the beejesus outta me, lad! I was callin' ye…"

Frank looked up from his seat at the table. He had formerly been rubbing his temple, "Oh, really? I'm sorry, Jack, I didn't hear you…"

Jack sauntered crookedly over to the table and sat down, "What's on yer mind?"

Frank shrugged, "I was uh… I was thinking about… you, the way you kind of just… shrugged everything off…" He looked at his palms, "Which is weird… Because that's what I've always done… to everyone…"

Jack interjected kindly, "I didn't mean to shrug ye off, I'm just very eh…"

Frank shook his head, "No, no… I mean, I get that… I'm not worried about that now… It's just, when I was worried about it, I came back into your room and decided I should occupy myself… I…" He gave Jack an apologetic look, "I read the last entry in your journal…"

Jack grinned a little, then stopped, "So…?"

Frank went on, "Don't you remember it?"

Jack said honestly, "No… Actually, I totally forgot I ever had a journal after I'd lost it…" He gave Frank a look that was serious and meaningful, "That's the best thing to do when ye lose somethin' of value to you… Forget about it… There's a lot less pain and sorrow and cryin'… Lot more happiness…"

Frank shook his head, returning the look, "But even if you forgot the journal… You didn't forget Bill."

Jack flinched noticeably. After a while, he made a comment, "Is that what my last entry was, then?"

Frank nodded, "Yes… He died for you? How?"

Jack looked startled by the question, so he asked one of his own, "What's it matter, how he died? Point is, he did and it's my fault!"

Frank put a hand up, "Please… Tell me?"

Jack stared at him as though he was trying to set him on fire. Finally, he took a deep breath, "He said leaving me on that island wasn't right with the Pirate's Code… So, Barbossa tied a cannon to his… to his bootstraps… And pushed him into the sea…"

Frank considered this a long time… Then he asked a question, "The crew was under a curse for how long?"

"Eight years."

Frank nodded, "Funny, that…"

Jack really could have set Frank on fire with the look he gave him now, "WHAT'S FUNNY ABOUT IT?!"

But Frank didn't get scared. He merely folded his hands on the table and shrugged, "Funny that… Poor Bill couldn't manage to step out of those boots given eight… long… years."

Jack froze in his position, which was arms raised, stool in his hands, ready to smash said piece of furniture over Frank's head. He raised an eyebrow, so Frank went on with a little, knowing smile, "They were _all _cursed, Jack."


	55. Everyone?

And Jack put down the stool. "… Yer right."

Frank shrugged, "Just using my brain… Thinking… Trying to be clever… Be a pirate…"

It was Jack who was rubbing his temple now, "Why did I not think of that?"

Frank answered the question, "You've had a lot of other things on your mind… Rum, revenge, rum, your friend's death, rum, being marooned, rum, me, rum, your ship, and…" He winked, "And rum, as well."

Jack began to pace, "Aye… But where could he possibly go? He can't be in Port Royal…. I checked Tortuga… And if he's on an island, he could be dead by now…"

Frank had an answer to this, too, "You say he's such a grand pirate… If he is, he'll have survived."

Elizabeth walked in just then, "Everything all right?"

Jack turned sharply, "What? Oh…" He let his shoulders sag and his body shift, "Yes, we're just four-o, Elizabeth, thanks… Mr. Furter was just… Having an apple, like I guessed."

She nodded reasonably, "Oh, good." She turned her eyes to Frank, "Thank you so much for helping Jack, Will, and… me, too." This was followed by a slightly embarrassed giggle.

In any other situation, Frank would have tried to seduce this innocent woman. In any other situation, he would have had to have her. But in every other situation, there had never been someone to do the same to him… In every other situation, there had never been a Jack.

So, he merely smiled, clasped his hands behind his back, and bowed his head briefly. He cooed, "My pleasure, Miss, honestly…" He gestured to Jack, "I did nothing in comparison to all the things Jack did…"

Jack shook his head, "Oh, you did plenty." He gave Frank a level look, "Ye chopped trees, ye dragged trees, ye rowed a raft with a sword, and… ye kept me goin' well enough." He hastened to explain to Elizabeth, "My first mate here has a knack for… raisin' a man's spirit…"

The girl smiled, "That's a good thing, then."

Jack aimed the next toward Frank, "Yes, it's very good… Everyone needs someone to do that."

Frank stared out the window from where he stood, "Oh… Yes, yes, of course…" _Everyone…? _


	56. What If?

The days went by quickly after that. Will taught Frank how to swordfight while Jack captained his ship. Elizabeth and Anna Maria talked to him when he could talk, but most of the time… his mind was curiously occupied.

Each night, Frank pretended to be asleep when Jack would come in. They weren't fighting, but Frank didn't want to be vulnerable to the pirate again. It was as if he was in backwards land… He had _never _thought of sex as something that made him vulnerable… It made his partners so, but never _him_… Never _Doctor _Frank N. Furter, master scientist and lover… Never him…

And it was now the night before day five… the day they would finally reach Port Royal… the day they would see the _Interceptor_… The day Frank's sword training would be put to use.

But he was getting good at that now. He could fight well, thanks to Will, who proved to Frank that he could use a sword just as well as he could make one. When Jack had ever had a minute, he showed Frank a few of the sneakier maneuvers of swordplay… (You know, the one's Will would never use on account of the rules of engagement, etc.)

Frank had a lot to think about that night. _After this whole battle, what'll be next? Will Jack tell me to get off his ship, or… ask me to stay? Not even getting to that point… what if I die in the battle?_ His eyes opened wide, only to see the wall he was facing in Jack's bed. _What if Jack dies?_

But Jack walked in just then, and Frank shut his eyes once more, continuing to think. _But Jack… He's immortal… Isn't he? I mean… He's so brave, so clever, so witty… He's never scared… Or else he's never shown it. Yet, he could, couldn't he? Jack could die._

Sparrow slid into bed at that thought, and Frank wanted to roll over and hug him till they _both _died… And then at least they'd die together… Really… _What if?_

Frank tried desperately to fall asleep, but he couldn't. He was too worried, and Jack had lit a candle anyway. He kept trying for what seemed like forever, all the same. Then, after a while, Frank heard a tiny, tiny noise… Like scratching… Light, soft scratching.

It wasn't annoying. It was kind of soothing, actually, and Frank began to feel drowsy. He knew he was finally on his way to dreamland, so he, under the pretense of moving in his sleep, rolled to face Jack. The last thing Frank saw before he fell asleep was Jack. The pirate was concentrating hard, looking down. He seemed pensive. His eyes seemed lost inside his own mind, yet focused on the something in his lap. He also had something in his hand that Dr. Furter was too drowsy to notice. Frank couldn't help but smile as he drifted off to sleep. Jack was once again writing in his journal.


	57. Meant For Jack

The morning was full of bracing tension. Port Royal was semi-visible now—a gray mist in a white morning fog. A darker, closer mass of color was the ship they were chasing: the _Interceptor_.

Frank and Will stood on either side of Jack, and Gibbs, Anna Maria, the parrot, and the rest of the crew watched from close behind. All of them had swords—excluding Jack—and were more than ready. Frank felt the adrenaline rush for himself, but his mind kept drifting to Jack… _If he got hurt, could I take it? _But he shouldn't be thinking like that! Pirates didn't think like that! Then again, neither did he… till now. What happened to the _old _Frank? The one that hopped from bed to bed with the speed of light, the one who cared for no one, and made up for it by caring all too much about himself? Where was that man? (Narrator: Jack ATE him!!! ATE HIM!!!! CHOMP, CHOMP, BACHEWY CHEWY CH--::sound of Missy 'one-hand-clapping' my face::)

And all too soon, the day was reaching its half-point. All too soon, they heard the town of Port Royal, calling in various forms of "Will's back! He's back with Elizabeth!" Everyone on the _Pearl_ wished they could yell loud enough, quick enough, to right this wrong assumption… They all knew it: The _Interceptor_ did _not _hold Will or Elizabeth… However, it got worse from there.

When the _Pearl _was close enough to be seen well enough to recognize, everyone ignored the other approaching, 'friendly' ship. They began firing on the _Pearl_, thinking that Jack must be back for another ship… When a cannon went through the side of the ship, Jack snarled, "DAMN YOU, NORRINGTON!" He made to find the nearest cannon, but Anna Maria grabbed him by the shoulders.

She screeched, "We're here to _save _this place, Jack, remember? They'll know the truth soon enough!" And she pushed him back toward the helm. She pushed Jack out of the way, out of his spot… as she stepped into it with the momentum she used to push him… She stepped into Jack's previous standing point… And she was the one that took the bullet that was meant for him… in her left rib.


	58. Acceptance

Jack's eyes widened in horror. Anna Maria had fallen instantly… and wasn't moving now. He only stared at Anna Maria for a long time… And people were still shooting. Elizabeth pulled gently at Jack's arm, "Jack… Jack, you should really go into your cabin so they don't--"

His voice was dark, solid, "No."

Anna Maria lay sprawled on the deck, and the pool of blood had stained, and was still staining, her previously white shirt. As the blood spread, Jack's lip trembled. At last, he dropped to his knees before her. Blinking back tears, and oblivious to the shooting and oblivion around him, he touched Anna Maria's cheek.

He shook his head, slowly at first, "No, no…" Then, he grew frantic, his hair swinging with his head, "No, no, no! Ye can't go! Not now!"

And all Frank could do was watch. Will looked about to cry, and so did Elizabeth. Gibbs was busy shooting guns out of people's hands with the gun he'd hurried to get from Jack's cabin, but he knew what had happened… and he would have cried if he could have.

Frank looked out at Port Royal mournfully. _He tries to save you… To help you… So you kill one of his few friends…And you meant to kill **him**… When he saved your daughter's hide… Twice. You fools… You foul, idiotic beasts…_ And he looked back at Jack. It would have been funny, what Jack was doing, had it not been so sincere… Had Jack not been in tears and furiously trying to blink them back.

The pirate held her hand in his, and was whispering, "Please, you can slap me if ye want… Just get up… Please… Go ahead and slap me… Knock me eye out if ye want, but… Please get up… Ye're the only lass that's ever stayed… Even if it was because I owed ye a ship… Just do me this favor… Come on, come on, Anna Maria! I never ask ye for anything, please… I'm beggin' you… I'm…" And he couldn't say anymore… Because he knew in his heart that she was dead.


	59. Moment of Madness

The bullets weren't aimed at Jack anymore… They were aimed at the pirates rapidly emerging from the now docked _Interceptor_. But Norrington was quite disabled. They had used lots of ammo and cannon balls on Jack and his _Pearl_… Now they were paying the price.

But the plan was gone. The well thought out plan to valiantly save Port Royal and avert letting it become pirate turf in the nick of time… That was all gone. Jack just stood up, crossed his arms over his chest… and watched.

The whole crew was watching him, though. They couldn't believe it… He wasn't going to help. Finally, Will spoke up, "Jack… Elizabeth's father…"

Jack snapped in a loud voice, "Is responsible for Anna Maria's death!"

Will averted his eyes, but kept talking, "But he's still her father…" Jack seemed unmoved, so Will ventured on, "A loved one…"

Jack took a quick, sharp breath. He didn't do much after that; he kept staring out at the town. Finally, he muttered, "Then ye can go… She can go…" He gave them all a brief glance, letting his eyes come to rest on Frank, "Ye can all go…" He sniffed quietly and turned back to face the town, "But I won't have a hand in it."

Elizabeth said quietly, "Jack… I…"

He cut her off, "Get on with it, will ye? I don't need anyone else's life on my conscience… Two is enough. Get the hell off my ship and help 'dear' daddy."

She raised her voice a bit, "Jack, that's uncalled for! How dare you--"

He turned sharply to face her, tears still glistening in his eyes, "How dare I?! HOW DARE I?!" He snatched his gun from Gibbs' hands, "Yer right, lass… It is uncalled for. What say we make it even, what say you to that?" He pointed the gun out toward the town, quickly finding Governor Swann, who was standing next to Norrington by a cannon. Jack said madly, "What say I try and shoot that very nice fellow, Norrington?! AND HOW BOUT I MISS?! What would ye say then? Would you being mad at me be uncalled for?! WELL?!"

"Oh, Jack I--"

He turned the gun on her, "Feelin' guilty, eh? How bout I put us both out of our misery? How bout I aim for you, Elizabeth…" He turned the muzzle of the gun toward Will an inch, "And miss _that _target, eh? It'll be yer bloody fault, and I won't let ye die! Maybe that'll make you understand!"

And he started crying again. Not making sobbing noises, not screaming… just crying. And he dropped the gun. Both Elizabeth and Will hadn't moved… Both of them almost wanted to die, if it would make Jack all right again… Frank was still speechless. He didn't know what he could possibly say to fix this somehow… But he had to _do _something…

Frank picked up the gun… and put the muzzle to the side of his head. He said firmly, "Jack." Jack turned to face him; he took in the gun, where it was pointed, and who was doing it… and his face didn't move an inch. Frank went on, "Do you love me?"

Jack's eyes widened, "What?"

"Do you love me?" He turned his free hand to the crew, "Or anyone else on this ship?"

"Why…?"

Frank pushed the gun a bit closer to his skin, "Would you rather lose one loved one… or two?" He gestured at the crew again, "Or more…?"

Jack shook his head, frustrated, "I'd rather lose none."

Frank snarled; he was growing impatient, "Too late, that's not a choice. Which would you rather?" No answer came. So Frank took that as an answer, "Right then. Goodbye, all."

But Jack couldn't take it. He couldn't take it, even if Frank was bluffing… He just couldn't take the chance, "No, no! STOP!"

Frank pulled the gun away from his head and raised an eyebrow, "Your answer?"

Jack let his head droop, "I'd rather just one… No more, please… Please…"

Frank nodded and threw the gun to Jack, who caught it cleanly despite his frazzled state. Frank nodded at the gun in a set manner, "Let's do this, then…" He turned to the crew, "Let's save Port Royal."

No one moved. Finally, Gibbs said, as if he really didn't believe he was saying it, "Captain gives the orders, Mr. Furter… Sorry."

Frank stared hard at Jack. Jack lifted his head slowly, and practically moaned, "To Port Royal, mates."


	60. Damn Straight, Norry

"Father!"

Governor Swann turned as his daughter ran into his arms. He managed, "Elizabeth, how did you get back? You certainly weren't with those pirates?!"

She rushed her words, "Not those pirates, _those _pirates." She pointed at the _Black Pearl_. The governor gasped, but Elizabeth grabbed him and pulled him away, "Come, quickly, we've got to get away!"

He stammered, "But the pirates!"

"Don't worry, Jack's got that covered!"

"Jack?! Jack _Sparrow_?!"

"Yes, now come on!" And they rushed toward home. Commodore Norrington caught up with them.

He huffed, still running, "What's the news, sir?"

Elizabeth spoke instead of her father, "Jack's going to take care of it, Commodore, and don't try to fight that, all right? Just come to the house with us and stay there."

Her tone was so fierce that Norrington kept his mouth shut. His mind was working wildly at the same time, however. _Jack **Sparrow**? But he's another pirate! What in the world? What's more, he's the worst pirate I've ever seen! I can see it now… this whole town in bloody ruins! And a big 'give your regards to **Captain **Jack Sparrow' sign! Oh, hell._

Meanwhile, Jack was giving orders like there was no tomorrow, "Come on, men! Go, go! Show no mercy, don't fight fair!" The fire in his eyes was real now. He wouldn't blame Port Royal… not now, anyway… Maybe after he'd saved it, but… For now, it was, in the end, all Barbossa's fault… That suited Jack well enough for the time being… Of course, this isn't to say he wasn't still furious. Let me tell you, he was fighting harder than he had ever fought before. Every man that engaged him in swordplay so far had fallen, dead before they hit the ground.

A little farther away, Will had made a quick dash back to his smithy, grabbed the best of what was there, and ran back out. At the moment, he was battling a very grimy looking pirate with four fingers on one hand. They parried for a good ten minutes before the loser fell dead… leaving Will free to run away and find Jack.

In another part of Royal, Frank's ankle was spurting blood, but he wouldn't let that stop him. He had been careless for a moment, while fighting a pirate. Another one had come by and cut his ankle, Frank being preoccupied with fighting. He had killed the pirate he had been fighting when he got cut, and was now battling his sly attacker, hoping for revenge.

And the battling went on. Gibbs was using Jack's gun, Mr. Cotton was fighting a circle of pirates not very far off, and the parrot was yelling at said circle of miscreants, lowering their morale. (Example: "Eh, ye're nothin' but a bunch of merchant sailors! You suck salt water, ye weaklings! RAWK!") It was working pretty well, too.

Back in the governor's house, Norrington watched the fighting from Elizabeth's high window. The room was so silent, a ringing started in Elizabeth's ears. Governor Swann searched what he could see of Norrington's profile for a bit of what he was thinking… The commodore was watching Jack closely. He had watched the others for a while, but Jack was like a madman with a goal… And it was very obvious that that goal was to save Port Royal.

Commodore Norrington finally said, "That's got to be the best pirate I've ever seen."


	61. Pride in His Words

And suddenly, there was no one left to fight. Every enemy pirate had been killed. Will, Jack, Frank, Gibbs, and Mr. Cotton regrouped. (The parrot was taunting corpses.) Frank said, breathing hard, "I actually… Did it."

Jack nodded solemnly, "Knew ye could…"

Will rubbed a small cut on his wrist, "My leg hurts from running so much… But thank God, it's over."

Elizabeth came running up to them, closely followed by Commodore Norrington. She screamed joyously, "Oh thank God! Where's the rest of the crew?"

Jack shrugged, "Taking what they can from the pirates they killed, love." Norrington snorted at the word 'love'. Jack noticed and said back, "Hello to you, too… love." (Yes, the sarcasm was in the words, but not in Jack's voice… He said it more like he'd kill Norrington if he were any less of a man.)

Norrington rolled his eyes, then spoke, "I need to thank you, Sparrow… You've done a… very praiseworthy deed."

Jack nodded without feeling, "Yeah, I know… Out of the goodness of me heart… and ye killed her…"

Norrington raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Jack snorted this time, "Ye killed one of me crew… Anna Maria."

Norrington shrugged, "You _did _try to steal a ship last time you were here, Jack, who knows what else… It's your own fault, if anyone's."

Frank's eyes widened as Jack just let this stand as gospel. The saddened pirate merely sighed and looked down. Frank cleared his throat, then said in a dangerous, slow, articulate voice, "Number one, Commodore, the term… is 'commandeer'. Number two, it's _Captain _Jack to you, and number three…" His voice had slowly risen to an angry shout, "It is not Jack's fault that Anna Maria died! He's got enough to bloody worry about in his life without adding further guilt! You try being a pirate!" Jack looked wonderingly at Frank, but Frank was nowhere near done, "It's not all plundering and rum! There's hearts broken, lives lost, hope lost! There are dark moments! Moments when you want to just get it over with and die! Moments when you'd just love to shoot yourself!" Frank barely took a breath before going on, "It isn't his fault, _you bastard_! Know why?! Because the ship he commandeered was returned! Because he _didn't _do anything else to Port Royal, despite all the things he could have! Because he saved Elizabeth! TWICE! Because he stayed away, and gave you no more grief! Because he helped the Royal Navy defeat the cursed crew of the _Pearl_! Because he just saved you all again and all you can say is that it's _his _fault his valued crew member was shot! You murderer!" Frank took a step back and shut his eyes.

Jack stared at him still, amazed… at all he had retained of Jack's stories, at all the things he had learned, at the strength in his defense… At the pride in his words… Frank really cared. Norrington made a few noises before replying, "Um… Well, I uh…"

Jack put up a jittery hand and gave a lopsided smile, "Forget it, Norry—may I call you Norry?"

Norrington's eyes shifted, "Uh… Yeah… I suppose…"

Jack clapped Norrington on the shoulder, and the commodore nearly fell down with the force, "Lovely—ye can call me _Captain _Sparrow next time, savvy?"

The commodore just nodded. He was still overwhelmed by whoever the shouting man was… One of Jack's crew, most likely… Either way, he had charisma, character, and a good case… It was staggering.

Elizabeth made her way to Frank's side and patted his shoulder, "Wow… You all right?"

Frank merely nodded. He looked nonchalantly behind him, quickly becoming shocked, "Oh, damn…"

Jack, Elizabeth, Will, and Norrington, all looked where Frank was looking. Norrington was the first to speak, "But… the pirates took…"

Jack nodded solemnly, "Yeah, that's the one they used to take Elizabeth a while ago…"

Elizabeth covered her mouth with one hand, "Oh Lord… We forgot about the _Dauntless._"

Norrington turned to Jack, "It has pirates on it, then? Well, it's almost here! So… What do we do now?"

Jack gave Norrington an 'are you daft?!' look, "Some commodore you are… Norry." He drew his sword, "We fight, ye idiot."


	62. Can't Forget

They came in waves. Apparently, Bo'sun had decided to put his best men on the last ship, hoping to finish off Port Royal. They were quick and skilled… Yes, very skilled… Jack and Will were instantly out in the crowd, fighting with all their energy. Elizabeth had fled the scene as soon as they had discovered the _Dauntless_, but Norrington had stayed. He had run to the dock, picked up a gun (sadly left unused because its owner had been killed in the last swarm of pirates.) and begun fire.

But they were swarming the place now, and Jack was a bit slow in getting his second wind. He panted to Will, after killing his seventh pirate, "Don't know how much more I can take."

Will had only had time to give him a worried glance. Immediately after, he was engaged in a fight with another pirate. As Jack looked around for another adversary, a thought struck him: They could try and take the _Pearl _again…

He turned toward his ship. Sure enough, pirates were running aboard. Jack snarled, running toward them, "Ye picked the wrong day to mess with me…"

When he reached the bow deck, a few pirates turned. Two had lifted Anna Maria into the air. They seemed to be getting ready to… throw her into the water.

Jack's eyes widened, "Ye'll be puttin' her down, mates, if ye don't mind…" He walked jauntily toward them, "And then ye'll be getting' off me ship."

One of the pirates holding Anna Maria smirked, "Why, it's Jack Sparrow! Sorry, chum, but we're here for Barbossa's ship…"

Jack said nothing. His face didn't change. He only pulled Anna Maria from the two pirates. He took a moment to look down at her, and his eyes softened. She looked almost peaceful, if not for the blood. Jack hoped she hadn't felt pain…

Jack set her down gently behind him, then drew his sword. He forced an easy sneer, "If ye want to claim loyalty to Barbossa, ye're willin' to fight in his honor…" He raised an eyebrow, "Or are you?" Both pirates had drawn swords, and Jack eyed them closely, "Ye want to take a chance against… me?"

Their answer was physical. Both pirates started attacking Jack, and the poor captain had to work double time to keep his blood where it belonged. He managed to say, as he flipped his sword behind him to block an attack from his back, "Takes ye two men to kill me, does it?"

But he wasn't dead. He was fighting exceptionally well in the face of everything. Finally, a break in the fight, he knocked one pirate on his back. He crawled backward until he could stand up and run toward the stern of the ship, while Jack turned his full attention to the remaining pirate.

They dueled relentlessly. Jack's enemy asked, as he made a swing for Jack's side and was blocked, "Who's the wench?"

Jack flinched, still fighting, "An ally."

He snickered, jumping forward to stab Jack, "Ye'll be joinin' her soon, mate."

Jack jumped away from the stabbing motion, spun around, and brought his sword down, into the man's hunched back. As the pirate's body hit the wooden floor, Jack shrugged, "Says you."

The man lifted his head slightly, "Wasn't expectin' that…"

And the man died then. Jack merely nodded, taking off his hat, "We never do, mate…" He gave a little bow, then returned his hat to his head. He turned and saw Anna Maria lying in front of him.

"Oh love…" He crouched by her, brushing a few stray hairs out of her eyes. Her skin was cold now… But Jack had no tears left to cry. He merely stared down at her solemnly. He nodded at her before standing back up, "I know ye didn't mean to die fer me… But thank you… Ye won't have done it in vain."

And his gaze rose, and he turned. Four more pirates stood, in a line, all of their swords out and ready. Jack sighed, "Oh, lovely…" He waved his arms about, saying sarcastically, "Ok, single file line, please, let's get this over with!"

And they came at him then. All at once. He could fight two, he could just manage three… but four. And they got him. A sword came down sharply into his left arm, right below the shoulder. Jack yelped and fell back.

The pirates began to close in on him. He was being crushed inside a quickly tightening circle. He still had his sword, but he could do nothing with it that would help him. All the same, his right hand tightened around the handle as they began to poke him tauntingly.

Finally, one pirate said, "Ok, Sparrow, this is it. Any last words?"

Jack looked scared. For once, he looked very, very scared. His eyes were wide and his hands trembled. Then, all of a sudden, as he looked up at the pirates… his demeanor changed. He smiled slowly, his eyes regaining their sureness. He said quietly, "Yes…" He put his palms together and pointed them past two of the pirates, finishing, "There won't be any pain."

The pirates looked confused, but not for long. Soon after, all four made odd chocking noises and fell. Their throats were bloody from a sword blade, and they were dead instantly.

Jack smiled up at Frank and Will, both of them on either side of him and with two swords each, "Thanks… I was feelin' a bit crowded."

Frank eyed Jack's arm, "You all right?"

Jack cocked his head to one side, bringing his right hand to his wound, "No, not really…" He forced a smile, "But I never was, if ye think about it."

Will bent on his knee and wrapped Jack's arm tightly in a white cloth for dressing. Meanwhile, Jack asked, "What's the head count?"

Frank answered, "There's only about ten left… And Mr. Gibbs and Mr. Cotton are helping Norrington…"

Jack nodded as Will tied a knot in the dressing, "Good…"

Will looked at Frank, "I'm going to go help them finish things off… You stay here with Jack."

And then Will ran off. Frank knew that Will wasn't needed in battle just as well as Will himself knew… He understood now, from what Frank could tell, what was going on between Jack and himself… And Frank silently thanked him for the private moment.

He smiled encouragingly at Jack, "We've done it, Jack… We've won…"

Jack nodded quietly, looking back at Anna Maria with a small cough. Frank followed his gaze, and was about to offer condolences when Jack spoke instead, "Thanks fer… Stickin' up fer me…" He looked back at Frank, "I appreciate it."

Frank shook his head, "No gratitude necessary… If you wouldn't keep your spirit… I would."

Jack looked back at Anna Maria, "It's amazing… How much of my spirit has been invested in other people…"

"Has been?"

Jack nodded, still looking at the poor lady pirate before him, "I figure it's not so safe to do anymore…"

Frank shook his head surely, "Jack… You can't forget her, just like you can't forget Bill… and despite what you may believe…" He took a deep breath, "It's better to love someone when they're alive… Than wish you'd said things you could have and didn't… because you were afraid of getting hurt… when they're gone."

Jack finally looked away from Anna Maria, "Ye speak the truth…" He looked down at his hands, "What are _you _trying to say, Frank…?"

Frank could have said one million things. He could have told Jack he worried about him dying today… He could have told him he was afraid of getting involved with Jack because _he _was afraid of getting hurt… But Jack didn't need fear right now.

He held out a hand to Jack, to help him up, "I have faith in you."


	63. Till Next Time

Jack and Frank were sitting on the rail of the bow of the _Pearl_. It was the next day, and both of them had lots of things to discuss. Jack started the conversation, "So… What are we gonna do about getting' ye where ye belong?"

Frank shrugged, "Assuming you mean my place in 1975… I… I don't want to be that man anymore…" He gave Jack a smile, "In fact, I'd thank Riff Raff for doing what he did if I could… It's been the best thing that's ever happened to me… I'm living a real life now…"

Jack nodded solemnly, "So I s'pose ye'll stay in Port Royal… or get a ride to Tortuga…?"

Frank cocked his head to one side, "Well… What are you going to do?"

Jack looked behind him, at his cabin door. Inside was Anna Maria, covered by a spare white sail. He said slowly, "I'll be out to give dear Anna Maria a proper funeral… And then…" He looked over the water, "I think I'll try and… find Bootstrap…"

Frank was silent a while. Finally, he met Jack's eyes. He had to come clean… "Jack… I've been very tense lately… about you… I've been worried to… be with you… All those times, when you would come into your cabin at night…" He sighed, "I wasn't really asleep… I was faking it…"

Jack just watched Frank's eyes for a moment. Then, he said, "I know."

Frank was surprised, "How…?"

Jack smiled a bit, "It's easy to tell the difference… You'd be able to tell, too, if it were me who was faking… It's hard to actually explain…"

Frank mentally caught up with where he had left off with his confession, "Well, anyway… I've just been afraid of being hurt…" He gave Jack a deep gaze, "I think I lo-"

Jack cut him off, still looking back at him, "No, don't say it…" Frank looked hurt, so Jack continued, "Love is such a strong word… I take it for granted… I call every woman I meet 'love'… and that ain't right…" He shrugged, "True love… that's hard to place… until it's gone. It's easier to tell ye had something when there's a void that suddenly appears… Like… Anna Maria…"

Frank nodded ruefully, "Yes… But I think I really…"

Jack shook his head, "Please… There are better things to think about…" But after a while, he started to lean forward. All of a sudden, they were kissing. Jack tentatively put his good hand on Frank's shoulder to steady himself. When they released each other, Jack finished his comment, "We all have to move on… Everything… has become overwhelming…"

Frank frowned, "You don't mean that, do you?"

Jack started to nod, then let his head sag, "No… I'm trying to convince meself more than I'm trying to convince you…" He looked sadly at Frank, "Would ye like to stay with me…? We can… Find Bootstrap together…"

Frank's answer took a while to come up with. He thought about all Jack had been through, all that he himself had been through… How their pasts were so different… How Anna Maria's death had hurt Jack so deeply… How close Bootstrap Bill and Jack seemed to have been… Finally, he had his answer. He shook his head, tears welling in his eyes, "No… No, some journeys… need to be made alone…"

Jack struggled to smile, "… I'm glad ye understand…" He held out his right arm, "Mates?"

Frank shook his hand, "Always." When he let go, he asked, "Will you come back?"

Jack grinned, "Of course I'll come back! Are ye kiddin'? Commodore Norrington needs _someone _to bitch about!"

Frank laughed, and, after a moment, stood up, "Well… This is goodbye then, Jack…"

Jack nodded, "Yeah… I will be back…"

"I believe you."

Then, out of pure to-the-second instinct, Jack hugged Frank. It wasn't a friendly hug, it was a deep, loving one. And just as suddenly as it had began, it ended, and Frank was walking off of the ship.

Jack called, "Uh, Frank! Wait!"

Frank turned. Jack came up to him hurriedly. Frank wondered what he had left to say… _Frank, I love you… Don't forget me… Ye made a great pirate… Thanks for not letting me be crushed by a tree… _Any of that… But Jack pulled something from his sash and held a closed fist out to Frank, "Ye can't leave without this, mate…"

And he dropped a small object into Frank's hand. There it was: The Jolly Roger charm Jack had first 'initiated' him into the pirate world with… Frank smiled at his friend, nodding. Then, Jack pulled something else from his sash. It was his journal.

He tried to hand this to Frank, but Frank protested, "Oh, no… You keep it… Honestly, I've read it all…"

Jack insisted, handing it to him successfully, "No ye haven't…"

Frank looked down at the book sadly… This was hurting him horribly. It was hurting Jack, too. Without another word, Jack turned and re-boarded his ship. He barked orders to his crew as soon as he reached the helm, and they emerged from different areas of the ship.

Frank watched as the crew and Jack got ready to make way. After a while of this, he opened Jack's journal to the most recent page—and he remembered… Jack had written in it that one night… Frank read quickly:

Frank

I know you've been afraid that I would hurt you if you asked me again if 'the feeling is mutual'… Well, I don't know when you'll read this… If you ever do again, but… It is mutual… I'm behind you, mate, and I thank you one hundred times over for the friend you've been to me… Please understand that I could never speak these words… and that's my own insecurities at work, no problem of yours… Please remember… You have my love, my respect, and anything else you ever need from me…

Jack

Frank looked up when he'd finished. The ship was pulling out, away from the dock, Jack at the helm, watching Frank. When the captain saw that his first mate had finished reading, he slowly took off his hat. He held it against his chest, tilting his head gently. Then, with his bandaged arm, he reached up to his forehead… and gave Frank a goodbye salute.

_Till next time, Frank… Till next time._


	64. Afterword

Missy and the narrator smiled as Frank came into the bar, looking a bit dazed and a lot sad… Missy beckoned him over, and he reluctantly sat down. The narrator asked, "Is it that bad, Frank?"

Frank looked down at the table, "I'm just not in the best discussion mood right now…"

Missy spoke up, "Well… We were wondering what you plan to do now…"

Frank seemed surprised by the question, "What do you mean? I'll get a home here, if Governor Swann will allow it, and wait for the next time when I will see Jack…"

The narrator shrugged, "Oh… We just thought you might find something else a little more appealing…"

"What's that?"

Missy smiled slowly, "Well… I'll be forward…" She folded her hands and continued, "There's a new ship the Commodore's cooked up… She was supposed to be faster than the _Interceptor_, but she's not… She's called the _Perseverance_…"

Frank leaned forward, "So…?"

The narrator finished excitedly, "Since she's slower than the _Interceptor_, he doesn't need her… I thought you might like to have it…"

"Why?"

The narrator smiled, "I don't know… Captain Furter has a lovely ring to it… Don't you think?"

Finish

NOTE: THE FRANK/JACK SAGA CONTINUES ON WITHIN THE WEBSITE MADE FOR IT!!!! It is presently 16 stories long and growing!!! So many things happen—you won't be bored. Check it out: 


End file.
